Pamięć Serca
by charlotte1989
Summary: Dziesięć lat po pokonaniu Voldemorta Hermiona w starciu ze śmierciożercą traci pamięć. Nie pamięta niczego poza tym, że jest czarownicą oraz imieniem pewnego mrocznego czarodzieja. Czy ma to coś wspólnego z tym, że już kiedyś coś ich łączyło?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Na samym początku chciałabym powiedzieć iż, to opowiadanie jest moim pierwszym wielopartowcem z fandomu Pottera. Mam nadzieję, że będzie oryginalne, aczkolwiek słyszałam już opinie, że podobny motyw już wystąpił. Cóż, nie przeczytałam wszystkich opowiadań z paringiem HG/SS i ciężko jest mo stwierdzić czy coś już było. Mogę Was tylko zapewnić, że całą historię wymyśliłam sama. Siedzi w moim umyśle i skrzętnie przelewam ją na papier. :) Ci, którzy znają mnie z opowiadań dotyczących serialu "Kości" wiedzą, że kończę swoje opowiadania. Jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, by było inaczej. Także, możecie się spodziewać, że "Pamięć Serca" również zostanie ukończone. To tyle na początek. Całe opowiadanie betuje **Iza**, za co jej ogromnie dziękuję :)_

_Zapraszam do czytania!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Są osoby, które się pamięta.<strong>_

__Carlos Ruíz Zafón

**Rozdział I**

Dzień chylił się ku końcowi. Nad Hogwartem zapadał zmierzch, barwiąc niebo na różne odcienie fioletu. Dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa stał przy oknie w swoim gabinecie i obserwował jak słońce chowa się za drzewami Zakazanego Lasu. Ciepłe majowe wieczory kojarzyły się Albusowi z dzieciństwem, spokojem a także z pokonaniem Toma Riddle'a.

Od Ostatniej Bitwy minęło 10 długich lat, a mimo to widmo czarnoksiężnika wciąż było żywe. Co prawda, ludzie nie żyli już w ciągłym strachu, nie bali się wychodzić na ulice, ale w ich świadomości wciąż obecny był fakt, że kiedyś Voldemortowi udało się powrócić. Ciągle pamiętali, że już kiedyś dokonał niemożliwego. Ten lęk podsycali Śmierciożercy, których do tej pory nie udało się złapać. Na szczęście było ich niewielu, a Ministerstwo Magii co rusz donosiło o kolejnych aresztowaniach. Społeczność czarodziejska miała nadzieję, że już niedługo wszyscy poplecznicy Czarnego Pana znajdą się w Azkabanie.

Feniks Fawkes spał na swojej żerdzi, niezliczona ilość magicznych bibelotów skrzyła się w ostatnich promieniach słońca. Wszystko wydawałoby się być w jak najlepszym porządku, gdyby nie strapiona mina Dumbledore'a i jego zamyślony wzrok. Miał nad czym rozmyślać. Musiał przekonać najbardziej upartego człowieka w całej Anglii, by podjął się pewnego zadania. Zadania, które nie będzie dla niego przyjemne, przywoła bolesne wspomnienia i nie pozwoli mu normalnie egzystować. Właśnie. Egzystować, gdyż Severus Snape nie żył tak, jak na to zasługiwał.

Ciszę w gabinecie przerwało pukanie do dębowych drzwi, a następnie wejście czarnowłosego mężczyzny.  
>- Chciałeś mnie widzieć – rzucił od razu, nie siląc się na zbędne uprzejmości.<p>

- Witaj, Severusie. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i odszedł od okna, by zająć swoje miejsce w fotelu za biurkiem. Młodszy mężczyzna wydawał się być poirytowany tą opieszałością, nic jednak nie powiedział. Zamiast tego skorzystał z niemej propozycji dyrektora i usiadł na wskazanym przez niego fotelu. Widząc to, starszy mężczyzna postanowił zacząć rozmowę. – Cieszę się, że znalazłeś czas dla starego człowieka…

- Nie udawaj geriatryka, Albusie – przerwał Snape, co wywołało kolejny uśmiech Dumbledore'a. – I tak po prawdzie to nie mam za dużo czasu, obowiązki…

- Ależ mój drogi. – Tym razem to dyrektor nie pozwolił dokończyć Mistrzowi Eliksirów. – Zbliża się koniec roku, chyba możesz poświęcić jeden wieczór dla starego przyjaciela.

- Nie zapominaj kto opracowuje nowe eliksiry i ciągle udoskonala te już istniejące – powiedział Severus, a dyrektor nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić. Znał Snape'a nie od dziś i wiedział, że tamten w pracy znajdował spokój i zapomnienie. Warzenie eliksirów było odskocznią od wspomnień, które tak bardzo pragnął wymazać z pamięci.

- Nie zapominam, obawiam się jednak, że będziesz musiał to trochę ograniczyć. – To krótkie oświadczenie, wypowiedziane spokojnym głosem spowodowało, że Severus zaczął baczniej przysłuchiwać się Albusowi. Już wiedział, że dyrektor zaprosił go w jakimś konkretnym celu i nie zdziwiły go słowa, które usłyszał. – Mam do ciebie prośbę. Mam również nadzieję, że nie odrzucisz jej od razu i pozwolisz mi wyjaśnić…

- Czy zrobiłem kiedyś cokolwiek wbrew twojej woli? – zapytał Severus, a Dumbledore uśmiechnął się smutno. Nigdy.

- Chodzi o pannę Granger.

Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł jak metalowa obręcz zaciska się wokół jego serca, a do głowy wdzierają się wspomnienia. Szybko jednak je odgonił, nie chciał znów się zadręczać i rozdrapywać stare rany. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i twardo spojrzał na Albusa.

- Przykro mi, ale moja odpowiedź brzmi nie.

- Pozwól mi wyjaśnić…

- Nie.

- Nie bądź taki dumny – powiedział dyrektor, a w jego głosie pojawiły się stalowe nuty. Severusowi od razu przypomniał się człowiek, którego bał się sam Voldemort. – Tylko na ciebie mogę liczyć w tej sprawie. – Głos na powrócił do swojej zwyczajnej tonacji.

Severus prychnął, jakby nie do końca wierzył w słowa Albusa. Jednak za dużo zawdzięczał starszemu czarodziejowi, by teraz pozwolić sobie na niesubordynację.

- Słucham – odparł w końcu i skrzyżował ręce na chudej klatce piersiowej. Swój wzrok skierował na krajobraz za oknem, a Dumbledore, wiedząc, że nic więcej nie uzyska, zaczął mówić.

- Zapewne zwróciłeś uwagę na to, że przez ostatni tydzień praktycznie nie było mnie w szkole. Otóż w zeszły piątek pan Potter przysłał mi wiadomość, że panna Granger trafiła nieprzytomna do Świętego Munga. – Snape ani drgnął, ale w jego głowie zaczęły się pojawiać różne scenariusze, które mogły doprowadzić Hermionę do takiego stanu. – Jak się domyślasz od razu się tam udałem. Harry wyjaśnił mi jak do tego doszło i nie byłem zdziwiony, kiedy usłyszałem, że to sprawka Śmierciożercy… To był Dołohow, został już schwytany, złamano mu różdżkę i na nasze nieszczęście obdarowano pocałunkiem Dementora. Tak, na nieszczęście… Bo widzisz mój drogi, Hermiona obudziła się trzy dni temu i nikogo nie poznała.

- Cholerne Ministerstwo! Najpierw działa, potem myśli! Do kurwy nędzy!

- Severusie, nie ma potrzeby używać tak wulgarnego słownictwa – powiedział Albus widząc wzburzenie młodszego mężczyzny. – A może to świadectwo tego, że nie jesteś obojętny na los panny Granger?

- Znów coś ci się ubzdurało w tej twojej głowie. I nie będę poruszał więcej tego tematu. Czy to wszystko co miałeś mi do powiedzenia?

- Nie – odparł spokojnie dyrektor. - Jak już wspomniałem, Hermiona nikogo nie poznała, ale wiedziała, że jest czarownicą, znała zaklęcia i pamiętała tylko jedno imię…

- Świętego Pottera? – zakpił Snape i spojrzał na Albusa, który się lekko uśmiechnął.

- To twoje imię Severusie.

Na chwilę w gabinecie zapadła cisza. Dumbledore pozwolił mężczyźnie na spokojne przyswojenie tej informacji, a poza tym dał mu czas na ochłonięcie, gdyż tak naprawdę dopiero teraz czekała go trudna przeprawa.

- Nie okłamuj mnie – powiedział cicho Snape.

- Ciebie nie można okłamać. Powiedziała twoje imię, ale nie potrafiła sobie ciebie przypomnieć. I też między innymi dlatego zwracam się z tym do ciebie. Proszę, byś spróbował wynaleźć eliksir, który zniwelowałby działanie klątwy, gdyż jak sam wiesz, nie cofniemy zaklęcia zapomnienia nie mając różdżki, którą zostało ono rzucone. Panna Granger jest zbyt cenna dla naszej społeczności, by pozwolić jej żyć bez wspomnień.

- Tylko to? – zapytał Severus, który zdawał się przyjąć tą informację ze spokojem.

- Nie do końca. Jutro Hermiona wychodzi ze szpitala. Najbliższe dwa tygodnie spędzi u Ginewry i Harry'ego, którzy byli tak uprzejmi i zaproponowali jej pobyt w swoim domu. Ale z tego względu, że Hermiona pamięta tylko twoje imię, które notabene kojarzy jej się z bezpieczeństwem, chciałbym cię prosić, byś zajął się nią, gdyż z początkiem wakacji zamieszka ona w zamku. Nie martw się, nie w twoich komnatach.

- Czy te dropsy już totalnie przeżarły ci mózg? Mam robić za jakąś pieprzoną niańkę? – Snape podniósł się z fotela i oparł rękami o biurko, górując teraz nad dyrektorem.

- Nie traktowałeś jej jak niańki niecałą dekadę temu – rzekł Albus, a Mistrz Eliksirów obrzucił go nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

- To była zupełnie inna sytuacja – wycedził młodszy mężczyzna prostując się.

- Właśnie. Aczkolwiek wymagała więcej zaangażowania ze strony panny Granger. Ty nie będziesz musiał opatrywać jej ran – odpowiedział spokojnie Dumbledore.

Snape poczuł się przyparty do muru. Kto jak kto, ale Albus potrafił osiągnąć to co chciał. Był doskonałym manipulatorem, który nie wahał się przed niczym. Ale dzięki jego manipulacjom udało się wygrać wojnę.

- Rozumiem, że nie mam wyjścia. – Severus spojrzał chłodno na starszego czarodzieja, który przytaknął skinięciem głowy. – Świetnie.

- Ona nie musi ograniczać twojej pracy, wręcz przeciwnie. Doskonale wiesz, że była i jest zdolną czarownicą.

Severus wiedział aż za dobrze. Do dziś w snach męczył go obraz Hermiony podskakującej w ławce z wyciągniętą ręką, która bezgłośnie krzyczała „wybierz mnie". I wcale nie były to koszmary…

**.::.**

Szpitalna sala pachniała sterylnością i magią. Magia. Tylko ona jej pozostała. Ona i imię mężczyzny, które napełniało ją spokojem i bezpieczeństwem. Imię, którego uczepiła się tak, jakby tylko ono chroniło ją przed zapomnieniem reszty. Imię, które dawało nadzieję, że się uda. Imię, które w tej chwili było dla Hermiony wszystkim.

Ale mimo jej usilnych starań nie potrafiła połączyć imienia z wyglądem. Dlatego, z podekscytowaniem witała każdego mężczyznę, który ją odwiedzał, myśląc, że może Severus przyjdzie. Niestety nikt o takim imieniu się nie pojawiał. Za to byli inni: Ron, Harry, Remus, bliźniacy Fred i George, Albus, który ostatnio zakomunikował jej, że już w czerwcu zamieszka w Hogwarcie, będącym podobno jej drugim domem i pozna mężczyznę, który pomoże jej odzyskać pamięć. Ona z kolei ma mu pomagać w pracy.

Zgodziła się. Zresztą, co innego mogłaby teraz robić? Nie wiedząc nic o swojej przeszłości, życiu… A na dodatek magomedycy zakazali jej przyjaciołom zarzucać ją informacjami. Wszystko miało odbywać się stopniowo, miała odzyskać wspomnienia sama, zmusić swój umysł do działania, a nie zbudować przeszłość na podstawie opowieści ludzi, którzy odwiedzali ją w szpitalu. Było to trudne zadanie, tym bardziej, że Hermiona chciała wiedzieć wszystko. Już teraz. Jednak jej obowiązkowa natura dała o sobie znać i zakazała przyjaciołom opowiadać jej życiorysu. Pojedyncze fragmenty – owszem. Jakieś historie, niezobowiązujące fakty, tylko to. Reszta musiał przyjść sama i Hermiona miała nadzieję, że ten tajemniczy mężczyzna, o którym wspomniał Dumbledore, jej w tym pomoże.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział II**

Pierwsze promienie słońca rzucały blask na łóżko Hermiony, która już od godziny obserwowała ich wędrówkę. Nie mogła spać i dobrze wiedziała dlaczego. Nie było gorąco, nie mogła obarczyć winą niesprzyjającą pogodę. Wręcz przeciwnie, temperatura panująca w pokoju młodej kobiety była idealna i już nie raz w ciągu prawie dwutygodniowego pobytu w domu swoich przyjaciół miała okazję zasnąć niczym dziecko zmęczone całodzienną zabawą.

Ale dziś było inaczej. Dziś miała udać się do Hogwartu i poznać osobę, która rzekomo miała jej pomóc. Niestety nie wiedziała kto to taki, a Dumbledore z uporem maniaka odmawiał udzielenia odpowiedzi. Nawet Harry nie zdołał go przekonać, co wywołało falę spekulacji i domysłów.

- To na nic – mruknęła sama do siebie, po kolejnej nieudanej próbie zaśnięcia i wyrzucenia z głowy tajemniczego kogoś. Wstała z łóżka. Najciszej jak tylko mogła, nie chcąc obudzić domowników, ubrała się i zeszła po drewnianych schodach na parter, pamiętając, by nie stanąć na ostatnim stopniu, który przeraźliwie skrzypiał.

Ledwo zamknęła za sobą frontowe drzwi poczuła jak do jej nozdrzy dociera orzeźwiający zapach poranka, a uszy pieści śpiew ptaków, które podobnie jak ona, wcześnie rozpoczęły dzień. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i wolnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę rzeki przepływającej prze Dolinę Godryka. Lubiła tam spędzać czas. Siedząc pod starym dębem raz po raz próbowała przypomnieć sobie coś z jej życia. Jakiś drobny fakt, osobę, cokolwiek. Niestety nie potrafiła i to było przyczyną jej frustracji, która wzrastała po każdej nieudanej próbie. Podobnie działała wiedza, że jest najzdolniejszą czarownicą od czasów Roweny Rawenclav. Wszyscy jej to powtarzali i dodawali, że zawsze osiągała wyznaczone cele i nic nie mogło stanąć jej na przeszkodzie. A tu… kompletna pustka. Przeszkodą był jej umysł, który nie chciał podzielić się z nią jej własnymi wspomnieniami.

Hermiona dotarła do rzeki i spojrzała na leniwie płynącą wodę. Stojąc na brzegu widziała, jak w pod powierzchnią pływają ryby, a słońce odbija się w przezroczystej toni. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zamknęła oczy. Dziś jest tu po raz ostatni. Szkoda. Zdążyła już przywyknąć do tego miejsca i polubić je. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie pomagała Ginny w obowiązkach domowych, a kiedy tamta wychodziła do pracy, siadała na werandzie z książką lub przychodziła tutaj. Dużo czasu spędzała też z przyjaciółmi, których niestety nie pamiętała. Starała się jednak jak mogła, by smutek nie był widoczny na jej twarzy. I udawało się, a duży udział mieli w tym Fred i George, którzy swoimi dowcipami i śmiesznymi opowieściami nie raz doprowadzili ją do łez ze śmiechu. To był mile spędzony czas.

- Hermiona! – do uszu kobiety dobiegło nawoływanie jej przyjaciela. – Herm…

- Tu jestem Harry! – pomachała ręką, by dać znać, gdzie się znajduje.

- Wreszcie cię znalazłem.

- Nie było to takie trudne, zaważywszy na fakt, że dość często tu przychodzę – odparła i uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie do stojącego obok niej mężczyzny. – A w ogóle to co robisz na nogach o tak wczesnej porze?

- Wczesnej? – Wyraz zdziwienia pojawił się na twarzy Harry'ego. – Jest ósma. Dumbledore czeka na ciebie.

- Już? Miał być o dziewiątej…

Nie dane było jednak odpowiedzieć Potterowi na to pytanie, gdyż jego przyjaciółka była już w drodze do domu. Biegła ile sił w nogach wiedząc, że dziś coś się wydarzy. Po prostu to czuła.

**.::.**

Severus Snape należał do osób doskonale ukrywających swoje emocje, uczucia i potrzeby. W jednej chwili mógł wściekać się na krnąbrnego ucznia, by w następnej na jego twarzy znów zagościł chłód i opanowanie. Zdarzały się jednak chwile, kiedy maska opadała. Niestety w ciągu ostatnich ośmiu lat działo się tak jedynie pod wpływem alkoholu. To doprowadzało do rozpaczy Albusa i Minerwę, którzy traktowali młodszego mężczyznę jak syna, ku jego ogromnemu niezadowoleniu.

Wczoraj było podobnie. Severus zamknął się w swoich kwaterach z zamiarem upicia się. Miał do tego pretekst, a zresztą był piątek. Nawet ktoś taki jak on może sobie czasem pofolgować… To było żałosne wytłumaczenie – on nigdy sobie nie folgował. Nawet wtedy, kiedy… _Stop!_ Nie będzie teraz rozpamiętywał tego co było i nie wróci. Ale musiał się upić. Potrzebował tego, by odgonić wspomnienia, które od chwili kiedy Albus poinformował go o swoim planie, zaczęły wracać do niego coraz częściej. Pojawiały się w jego głowie znienacka, zaskakując go w najmniej spodziewanych momentach: podczas warzenia eliksirów, kąpieli, śniadania, a nawet słuchania paplania Minerwy na temat jego zdrowia. Tak, jakby ktokolwiek się nim przejmował. _Przejmowała się…_ No i znowu! Nawet upić nie będzie mógł się w spokoju. _Szlag by to trafił!_ Z tą myślą złapał Ognistą Whisky i wychylił duszkiem połowę butelki. Poczuł jak ciepło rozchodzi się po jego ciele i z westchnięciem opadł na łóżko. Machnięciem różdżki lewitował na nocny stolik jeszcze dwie butelki, zdając sobie sprawę, że jedna z całą pewnością mu nie wystarczy.

Obudziło go dudnienie w głowie i suchość w gardle. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś walił w jego czoło młotem. Nie otwierając oczu wymacał ręką szufladę w nocnej szafce i wyjął z niej fiolkę z niebieskim płynem. Szczęście, że był przezorny i jedną dawkę eliksiru na kaca trzymał koło łóżka. Wydarzenia z przeszłości nauczyły go, by w zasięgu ręki miał najpotrzebniejsze mikstury, do których już jakiś czas temu zaliczył eliksir eliminujący skutki nadużycia napojów wysokoprocentowych. Dobrze pamiętał jak przez prawie godzinę wlókł się do skrzydła szpitalnego po jednym z pierwszych alkoholowych maratonów, i do dziś musiał znosić złośliwe docinki Poppy i narzekania Minerwy, która chyba za swój życiowy cel uważała zrobienie z niego abstynenta.

Przełknął słodkawy napój i lekko się wzdrygnął. Nie lubił cukru, tolerował go jedynie w ciastach, które były jego słabością. Na całe szczęście nikt o tym nie wiedział poza… _Cholera jasna! Do stu hipogryfów!_ _Czy to się nigdy nie skończy?_

- Jak ma się skończyć, skoro ona zaraz tu będzie – wymamrotał do siebie Severus i spojrzał na staromodny zegar wiszący na ścianie. Była 8:00. Chcąc nie chcąc, Snape wstał z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki klnąc pod nosem na świetny pomysł Dumbledore'a.

**.::.**

- To bardzo miły człowiek. Naprawdę. Jedyne co musisz robić to nie traktować na poważnie wszystkiego co mówi. Jest dość wybuchowy i sarkastyczny, ale wystarczy poświęcić mu trochę uwagi. Zresztą, sama zobaczysz. – Albus prowadził Hermionę do zamku.

Minęli pub Trzy Miotły, kiedy dziewczyna zapytała, kto pomoże jej odzyskać pamięć. Dumbledore w tajemnicy trzymał fakt, że tym kimś będzie Severus. Wiedza o tym, mogłaby wywołać tylko niepotrzebne problemy. Starzec znał Harry'ego i obawiał się, że chłopak jeszcze nie do końca zaakceptował fakt, że Severus cały czas działał jako szpieg. A jego butna natura mogłaby przysporzyć więcej problemów niż pożytku. Wolał nie myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby nastawił Hermionę przeciw niemu.

- Nie oceniam ludzi po pozorach, tak mi się wydaje – odparła Hermiona marszcząc brwi. – To znaczy, chyba nie oceniałam… Już sama nie wiem. To wszystko wydaje się takie nierealne. Znam zaklęcia, wiem jak się nimi posługiwać, a mimo to czuję się nieswojo. Tak, jakbym nie pasowała do tego miejsca. Oczywiście Harry i Ginny byli bardzo mili i podobał mi się pobyt u nich, ale… ale to nie było to… Mówię od rzeczy. – Kobieta spuściła głowę i objęła się ramionami.

Weszli już na teren Hogwartu i zamek z każdym krokiem wyglądał coraz majestatyczniej.

- Doskonale cię rozumiem a myślę, że on zrozumie cię jeszcze lepiej.

Dalsza droga upłynęła w ciszy. Hermiona rozglądała się dookoła, podziwiając piękno terenów otaczających szkołę i jednocześnie starając się coś sobie przypomnieć. Kiedy jej wzrok padł na Bijącą Wierzbę rozpościerającą swe konary, poczuła lekkie ukłucie. Wydała jej się znajoma. Nie miała jednak czasu na głębsze zastanowienie się nad tym faktem, gdyż dotarli już do drzwi wejściowych a Albus gestem zaprosił ją do środka.

- Witaj w domu, Hermiono.

**.::.**

Minerwa McGonagall przemierzała korytarze, a dźwięk jaki wydawały jej obcasy w zetknięciu z marmurową posadzką niósł się echem po opustoszałym zamku. Wczoraj uczniowie udali się na wakacje, ale to nie oznaczało, że wicedyrektorka mogła pozwolić sobie na całkowitą swobodę. Nadal było wiele pracy, zwłaszcza tej papierkowej, której szczerze nie lubiła. Na jej biurku leżał już stos listów, które trzeba było zaadresować, wśród nich te, które miały trafić do przyszłych uczniów Hogwartu. Jednak w tej chwili, priorytetem było powiadomienie Severusa o przybyciu do zamku Hermiony.

Schodząc do lochów, nauczycielka transmutacji zastanawiała się w jakim stanie zastanie młodszego mężczyznę. Dobrze wiedziała, że wczorajszego wieczoru nie spędził czytając książkę o eliksirach. Jeżeli już, to stworzył kilkudziesięcioprocentowy trunek, po czym sam go wypił. A znając kreatywność swojego przyjaciela, wcale by się nie zdziwiła, gdyby coś takiego miało miejsce.

Zapukała w mahoniowe drzwi i weszła do środka. W pomieszczeniu, które pełniło jednocześnie funkcję salonu i jadalni, panowała cisza. Kobieta rozejrzała się i pokręciła głową. Czarna peleryna Severusa zwisała smętnie z oparcia fotela stojącego obok kominka. Kilka metrów dalej na podłodze leżał czarny pasek, znacząc drogę do drzwi, które znajdowały się na prawo od wejścia do salonu. Minerwa podeszła do nich i zapukała. Tym razem poczekała na odpowiedź, gdyż nie chciała bezczelnie wparadować do sypialni Severusa. Niestety nie było odzewu. Zapukała jeszcze raz i znowu, ale ciągle nikt nie odpowiadał. W końcu w obawie, że mężczyźnie mogło się coś stać, weszła do pokoju. Od razu zauważyła puste butelki obok łóżka i ubrania porozrzucane na podłodze. Ale Severusa ani śladu. Miała właśnie zawołać, kiedy drzwi naprzeciwko niej otworzyły się z hukiem i stanął w nich Mistrz Eliksirów we własnej osobie, z ręcznikiem wokół bioder.

- Potrzebujesz czegoś? – zapytał spokojnie i podszedł do szafy, by wziąć czyste ubrania. – A może miałaś nadzieję zobaczyć mnie bez ręcznika? Przykro mi, jeśli cię rozczarowałem.

- Nie bądź śmieszny. W swoim życiu widziałam już nie jedno i widok ciebie nagiego nie wywarłby na mnie żadnego wrażenia – odparła kobieta.

- Chcesz się przekonać? – Snape prowokacyjnie zaczął rozwiązywać ręcznik.

- Severusie Tobiasie Snape! – zagrzmiała McGonagall. – Masz się natychmiast uspokoić!

- A nie mówiłem – prychnął mężczyzna i chwytając standardowy wakacyjny zestaw wrócił do łazienki. - A tak poza tym, to jestem u siebie i mam prawo chodzić tak jak chcę. Jeśli najdzie mnie ochota, by paradować nago po SWOICH kwaterach, tak będzie. Trzeba było nie wchodzić tu bez zaproszenia. – Zakończył i ponownie stanął przed kobietą, tym razem ubrany. Z pietyzmem poprawił mankiety białej koszuli, założył czarną kamizelkę i wygładził czarne spodnie. – Widziałaś może mój pasek?

- Leży w salonie. Radziłabym ci posprzątać.

- Radzić możesz, nie znaczy to jednak, że się tych rad posłucham.

- Wrócił Albus z Hermioną – powiedziała spokojnie Minerwa, widząc jak mężczyzna sztywnieje. – Są trochę wcześniej, ale skoro już wstałeś…

- Gdzie?

- W gabinecie Albusa, czekają na ciebie.

Snape poczuł gulę w gardle. _Ona tu jest. Ona tu jest naprawdę - _powtarzał w głowie, jednak jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Machnął różdżką i rzeczy, które jeszcze przed chwilą leżały porozrzucane po podłodze, wróciły na swoje miejsca. Nie czekając dłużej, Severus minął starszą kobietę i bez słowa udał się na spotkanie z osobą, której nie widział od ośmiu lat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział III**

Albus gestem wskazał Hermionie krzesło obok biurka, po czym zasiadł na swoim fotelu po przeciwnej stronie. Wyciągnął lewą dłoń, na którą od razu sfrunął Fawkes. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i zaczął wolno głaskać główkę feniksa.

- Twój towarzysz niedługo powinien się tu zjawić. Pewnie trochę zaskoczyłem go wcześniejszym przybyciem, ale on nie należy do osób wylegujących się w łóżku do południa – powiedział Albus, posyłając młodej kobiecie dobroduszny uśmiech. – Nie ma się czym denerwować.

Hermiona wykrzywiła usta w czymś, co w zamierzeniu miało przypominać uśmiech. Wiedziała, że dyrektor nie zrobiłby nic, co nie miałoby na celu pomocy jej, ale nie potrafiła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś przed nią ukrył. Tajemniczy błysk w oku czarodzieja, za każdym razem kiedy wspominał mężczyznę, z którym miała pracować, powodował u niej szybsze bicie serca. Do tej pory nie wiedziała jak nazywa się ten człowiek? Kim jest? Czy go znała?

Niestety nie dane jej było dalsze rozważanie, gdyż w tym momencie drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie wysoki, szczupły, czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Jego wzrok od razu skierował się na Hermionę, która skuliła się wewnętrznie pod przeszywającym spojrzeniem czarnych jak węgiel oczu.

- Dobrze, że jesteś. – Albus zwrócił się do nowo przybyłego.

- Minerwa mnie powiadomiła, że już wróciłeś – odparł czarnowłosy mężczyzna i zamknął za sobą drzwi, by chwilę potem stać już przy biurku.

- Hermiono, to jest człowiek, o którym ci opowiadałem. Od dziś będzie twoim towarzyszem i mam nadzieję, że pomoże ci odzyskać pamięć. – Dyrektor spojrzał na kobietę, która cały czas wpatrywała się w wysokiego czarodzieja. Nie przypominał jej w żaden sposób ludzi, których poznała do tej pory. Był majestatyczny, roztaczał dookoła siebie aurę tajemniczości i magii, którą dało się wyczuć w powietrzu. Od reszty odróżniał go także wygląd, jego ubrania doskonale do siebie pasowały, był elegancki, ale nie oficjalny – biała koszula z mankietami wywiniętymi do łokci, rozpięta czarna kamizelka i czarne spodnie idealnie dopasowane do jego ciała.

- Już się pani napatrzyła? – zapytał unosząc brew, a Hermiona momentalnie oprzytomniała, spuściła wzrok i zarumieniła się lekko. Widząc to, Albus posłał karcące spojrzenie młodszemu mężczyźnie.

- Nie ma potrzeby wprowadzać niepotrzebnej niezręczności, _Severusie._

Hermiona momentalnie zapomniała o zakłopotaniu, które czuła jeszcze przed chwilą. Brązowe spojrzenie uchwyciło obsydianowe, całkowicie zapominając o wszystkim innym.

- A więc to ty – powiedziała kobieta, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. – To ty jesteś Severus…

- Nie da się ukryć – odburknął mężczyzna i rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie Albusowi. – Co to ma znaczyć? Nie powiedziałeś jej z kim spędzi najbliższe miesiące?

- Hmm… pomyślałem sobie, że element zaskoczenia tchnie romantyzmem…

- Czymkolwiek ma to tchnąć, tym czymś na pewno nie jest romantyzm! I w ogóle skąd ten pomysł? – zapytał ze złością Snape, piorunując dyrektora spojrzeniem.

Tymczasem Hermiona, miała okazję dokładniej przyjrzeć się Severusowi. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie próbowała wyobrazić go sobie, ciekawiło ją to jak wygląda, czy jest przystojny, jak się zachowuje i czy jest mądry. Z jakiegoś powodu, nie powiedziała swoim przyjaciołom o zapamiętanym imieniu. Nie wiedziała czemu, czuła tylko, że tak będzie lepiej. Ale imię Severusa niespodziewanie wypłynęło z jej ust podczas rozmowy z Albusem, w którego oczach pojawił się dziwny blask. Hermiona była przekonana, że stary czarodziej wiedział o czymś, co było z nią związane. Być może z Severusem również…

Snape wpatrywał się w Dumbledore'a, który zachowywał się tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Bezwiednie głaskał feniksa, który utkwił paciorkowate oczka w wysokim czarodzieju. Albus uśmiechnął się widząc, że jego przyjaciel cały się spiął.

- Wybaczcie mój nietakt – powiedział po chwili i zwrócił się do Hermiony. – Panno Granger, jak już zapewne się pani domyśliła, to jest Severus. Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów, a teraz także pani towarzysz, współpracownik i, mam nadzieję, przyjaciel…

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna obrzucił dyrektora kolejnym morderczym spojrzeniem. _W co ten stary głupiec pogrywa?_ Zamyślony, nie zauważył, że Hermiona podeszła do niego z wyciągniętą ręką. Podczas krótkiej wymiany zdań między dwójką mężczyzn, kobieta miała czas, by choć troszkę przywyknąć do obecności Severusa. Realnej obecności, gdyż aż do teraz mężczyzna o tym imieniu występował jedynie w jej umyśle.

- Cieszę się, że wreszcie mam okazję pana poznać. Zapewne zna pan moje imię, ale mimo to… Hermiona Granger – powiedziała czarownica. Snape stał sztywno i myślał nad absurdem tej sytuacji. Dobrze wiedział kim jest… Kim była kobieta stojąca przed nim. Szczycił się, że znał ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek. A teraz? Teraz on był jej obcy. Ale czy sam tego nie chciał? Może gdyby wtedy postąpił inaczej, gdyby górę wzięły uczucia a nie strach… może dziś nie musiałby, oboje nie musieliby przez to przechodzić?

- Severusie. – Głos Albusa wyrwał młodszego mężczyznę ze wspomnień.

- Tak… Severus Snape – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów i uścisnął dłoń kobiety. Wciąż była delikatna i ciepła. Tak, Hermiona zawsze promieniowała przyjemnym ciepłem…

Czarownica posłała nieśmiały uśmiech czarodziejowi stojącemu przed nią i wróciła na swoje miejsce.

**.::.**

Minerwa McGonagall otworzyła drzwi do kwater, które zostały przygotowane specjalnie dla Hermiony i gestem zaprosiła do środka swoją byłą uczennicę.

Albus poprosił wcześniej wicedyrektorkę, by pokazała młodej czarownicy pokój i teraz obie panie stały w pomieszczeniu, w którym Hermiona spędzi najbliższe tygodnie.

- Podoba ci się? – zapytała Minerwa z uśmiechem.

- Bardzo – odparła Hermiona rozglądając się dookoła.

Stała na środku salonu, który pełnił jednocześnie funkcję gabinetu. Pod strzelistym oknem stało mahoniowe biurko, na którym znajdował się kałamarz, zapas piór i czyste pergaminy. Obok został postawiony regał zapełniony książkami z różnych dziedzin magii, a także klasycznymi mugolskimi powieściami. Na półce stała między innymi _Duma i uprzedzenie, Pani Bovary, Mistrz i Małgorzata_. W pokoju był również kominek i dwa fotele naprzeciw niego. Całość była w kolorach beżowych i brązowych z odcieniami zieleni. W podobnej tonacji była utrzymana sypialnia, na której środku stało łóżko z czterema kolumienkami oraz ciemnozieloną kotarą.

- Miałam dodać trochę kolorów Gryffindoru, ale po konsultacji z Ginewrą Potter odeszłam od tego pomysłu. Twoja przyjaciółka powiedziała, że te kolory bardziej ci się spodobają. – Starsza czarownica uśmiechnęła widząc rozpromienioną twarz Hermiony. – Poznałaś już Severusa, tak? – McGonagall zmieniła temat chcąc dowiedzieć się co wydarzyło się w gabinecie. Albus nic jej nie powiedział o przebiegu spotkania, a na Snape'a nie miała co liczyć. Pozostała tylko dziewczyna stojąca przed nią.

- Tak. Było… trochę dziwnie – odparła Hermiona i wróciła do salonu, by usiąść na jednym z foteli. Nauczycielka transmutacji poszła w jej ślady.

- To znaczy?

- Wie pani, to…

- Minerwo – przerwała Hermionie McGonagall. – Prosiłam, byś zwracała się do mnie po imieniu – przypomniała z uśmiechem.

- Przepraszam, Minerwo. – Młodsza kobieta odwzajemniła uśmiech. – Jednak to wszystko jest dziwne, jak już wspomniałam. Zostałam przedstawiona Severusowi, a on mnie przecież… przecież…

- Tak?

- Skoro jedyną rzeczą, którą zapamiętałam było jego imię… to chyba coś znaczy, prawda? Musiał być dla mnie kimś ważnym. A mimo to, czuję się jakbym dopiero co go poznała. Jestem ciekawa jak on to zniósł. A może tylko sobie ubzdurałam to wszystko. Może Severus wcale nie był…

- Był – dokończyła za Hermionę Minerwa. – Nie mogę niestety nic więcej powiedzieć, ale wierz mi. Severus to trudny człowiek, ale w przeszłości dużo dla ciebie znaczył.

- Ale…

- Nie mogę opowiedzieć ci wszystkiego, przykro mi. Mam jednak nadzieję, że pobyt w Hogwarcie pomoże ci i odzyskasz pamięć, a wraz z nią wspomnienia. Nie wszystkie będą piękne i radosne, wiele z nich nosi ślady goryczy, a wśród nich te związane z nim… Jednak jako starsza i bardziej doświadczona kobieta mogę cię zapewnić o jednym. On żałuje. Mimo, że nigdy się do tego nie przyzna.

Po wyjściu McGonagall Hermiona jeszcze jakiś czas siedziała na fotelu i analizowała słowa byłej nauczycielki. Jeśli tylko to możliwe, spowodowały jeszcze większy mętlik w głowie młodej kobiety. _Czy to znaczy, że go kochałam? Nienawidziłam?_ Nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na nowe pytania, które wciąż pojawiały się w jej umyśle.

**.::.**

Severus Snape prosto po spotkaniu z dyrektorem i Granger poszedł do Gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem. Potrzebował chwili spokoju i zapomnienia, a niestety jego zapasy Ognistej Whisky już się skończyły.

Wszedł do knajpy bez zwykłego trzaśnięcia drzwiami. Wybrał stolik w najciemniejszym kącie, wcześniej jednak zamawiając butelkę polskiej wódki – jedynego trunku, który miał moc podobną do Ognistej.

Pod koniec pierwszej butelki zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy nie porzucić posady Mistrza Eliksirów w Hogwarcie i nie wyjechać z Wielkiej Brytanii. Mógłby wreszcie spełnić swoje marzenie i zwiedzić wzdłuż i wszerz Amerykę Południową, poznać tamtejsze zwyczaje, ludzi, a może nawet tamtejszych magów… _Tchórz_. Sarkastyczny głos w jego głowie nie bawił się w delikatność.

- Szlag! – mruknął pod nosem Snape i wychylił kolejny kieliszek wódki. Co on miał teraz zrobić? Spotkanie twarzą w twarz z przeklętą Granger było o wiele trudniejsze niż się spodziewał. I choć w gabinecie był opanowany, a nawet pozwolił sobie na ironię, to w głębi ducha cierpiał katusze. Zobaczył ją pierwszy raz od ośmiu lat i musiał przyznać, że nic się nie zmieniła. Może wydoroślała, stała się młodą kobietą, ale dla niego wciąż była taka sama. Te oczy, usta, zarumienione policzki…

- Pieprzyć to. – Severus oparł głowę na dłoniach i zaczął masować skronie. To stawało się nie do zniesienia. Nie jest jakimś cholernym Werterem, by pogrążać się w rozpaczy. Jest mrocznym, sarkastycznym, wrednym, nieczułym draniem, który nie ma serca. Tak.

- No proszę, kogo widzą moje oczy.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna uniósł głowę, by zobaczyć, kto przerwał mu marne próby uratowania swojego wewnętrznego ja. Przed nim stał uśmiechnięty Draco Malfoy.

- To ty – rzucił beznamiętnie Snape i skinął na barmana, by ten przyniósł następną butelkę. Chwilę potem trunek stał już na stole, a Severus i jego chrześniak wznosili pierwszy toast.

- To za co pijemy? – zapytał Malfoy.

- Za łajdaków bez serca – odparł starszy czarodziej i nie czekając wlał do gardła zawartość kieliszka. Nawet się nie skrzywił. – Czego? – Spojrzał na Dracona, który przyglądał mu się dziwnie.

- Czyżbyś miał zły dzień? Ktoś nadepnął ci na pelerynę?

- Jakbyś nie zauważył stary nietoperz ma tylko złe dni.

- Pamiętam, że przez pewien czas nie było ich tak dużo – zaczął Draco, a Snape myślał, że zaraz oszaleje. Przyszedł zapomnieć, a okazuje się, że nawet jego chrześniak nie da mu spokoju. Obrzucił młodszego czarodzieja morderczym spojrzeniem, po czym wstał od stołu i nawet się nie pożegnawszy ruszył do drzwi. Draco niewiele myśląc poszedł za nim.

Dogonił go w połowie drogi do bram Hogwartu. Jego ojciec chrzestny szedł prosto, co było dużym wyczynem, zważywszy na fakt, że zanim do niego dołączył, tamten zdążył wypić już półtorej butelki wódki.

- Severusie, zaczekaj. – Malfoy zrównał swój krok ze starszym czarodziejem. – Powiesz mi o co chodzi? Odkąd nie jesteś z Granger…

- Zamknij się! – warknął Snape. – Ani słowa o tej dziewczynie!

- Więc to o nią chodzi, dlatego…

- Chyba wyraziłem się jasno. A może mam powtórzyć? – Zdenerwowanie Mistrza Eliksirów wzrosło i Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie. Coś musiało się wydarzyć. Coś, co bardzo mocno wpłynęło na jego ojca chrzestnego.

- Stop! – Draco złapał Severusa z ramię i odwrócił twarzą do siebie. – Teraz ja mówię! Gówno mnie obchodzi co każesz mi zrobić, tak jak wtedy gówno ciebie obchodziło co ja mówiłem. Pomogłeś mi wbrew mojej woli, wysłuchałeś mojego bezsensownego pieprzenia i bełkotu pijanego popaprańca, który źle ulokował swoje uczucia. Nie zostawiłeś mnie i ja też tego nie zrobię. Więc przyzwyczaj się do tego, że będę wrzodem na twoim tyłku dopóki nie powiesz mi co się stało.

Severus słuchał w milczeniu tyrady chrześniaka i zastanawiał się skąd u niego taka determinacja. Lucjusz nigdy nie odznaczał się tą cechą. Może to geny Blacków dały o sobie znać? W końcu Narcyza zawsze osiągała wyznaczone cele.

Draco patrzył na Snape'a czekając na jakąś reakcję. Był prawie pewny, że zaraz mu się dostanie za to co powiedział i jakich słów użył. Jednak w tym momencie niewiele go to obchodziło. Kochał swojego ojca chrzestnego bardziej niż biologicznego. To Severus nauczył go żyć i traktował normalnie, tak jak na to zasłużył. Oczywiście kiedy byli sami. Doskonale pamiętał jak nauczyciel eliksirów wspierał go w radzeniu sobie z uczuciem jakim obdarzył Ginny Weasley. Dzięki niemu jakoś przetrwał ślub jego ukochanej z Potterem. Gdyby nie on, nie wiadomo czy dziś mógłby stać naprzeciw niego.

Kiedy już myślał, że Snape nic nie powie, tamten spojrzał na zamek za plecami, po czym uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Ona wróciła.

Akurat tego Draco się nie spodziewał.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział IV**

Wielka Sala przez wakacje świeciła pustkami. Nie było uczniów, którzy zapełniliby cztery stoły, ani zbyt wielu nauczycieli. Większość grona pedagogicznego korzystała z przerwy i wracała do swoich rodzinnych domów, bądź też wybierała się za granicę.

W tym roku w zamku zostali tylko Albus Dumbledore, Minerwa McGonagall, Severus Snape i Hermiona Granger. Nie było nawet Hagrida, który pojechał do Francji już tydzień temu. Jego związek z Olimpią kwitł, a półolbrzym chodził cały w skowronkach.

Hermiona weszła do Wielkiej Sali. Lekko zaskoczył ją widok pomniejszonego stołu nauczycielskiego. Jeszcze wczoraj, kiedy wybrała się na spacer w celu zapoznania się z zamkiem, stół był duży i stał na podeście. Teraz został zmniejszony do standardowych rozmiarów i stały przy nim tylko cztery krzesła. Dwa zajmowali już dyrektor i nauczycielka transmutacji.

- Dzień dobry, Hermiono – powiedział Albus i uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. – Jak się spało?

- Dzień dobry – odparła. – Bardzo dobrze, łóżko i całe kwatery są wspaniałe. – Młoda kobieta usiadła przy stole obok Minerwy. Wzięła kromkę chleba i zaczęła smarować ją wiśniowym dżemem, kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Severus Snape. Przywitał się skinięciem głowy i usiadł na wolnym miejscu.

Podobnie jak wczoraj, miał na sobie białą koszulę, czarną kamizelkę i spodnie. Długie, czarne włosy sięgały mu łopatek i były luźno puszczone tak, że przy każdym ruchu lekko falowały. Wszystko to Hermiona zobaczyła kątem oka, nie chciała, by powtórzyła się wczorajsza sytuacja. Niechybnie spłonęłaby rumieńcem.

- Jakieś plany na dziś, Severusie? – zagadnął Dumbledore smarując jednocześnie kromkę marmoladą.

- Te same co zawsze – odparł młodszy mężczyzna, nawet nie spoglądając na dyrektora.

- Ależ mój drogi, nie zapominaj, że masz gościa – ciągnął Albus, a Snape o mało co nie zakrztusił się kawą. _JA mam gościa?_ - Na pewno masz już przygotowany rozkład dnia…

_Tak, zacznę od utopienia cię w Wywarze Żywej Śmierci_, pomyślał Mistrz Eliksirów, ale uśmiechnął się ironicznie do starszego czarodzieja, którego oczy świeciły dziwnym blaskiem. To nie spodobało się czarnowłosemu mężczyźnie.

- Zapoznałeś już Hermionę z jej obowiązkami? – zapytała Minerwa, a Severus odłożył na talerz kromkę ciemnego pieczywa. Dziś chyba nie dane mu będzie zjeść śniadanie.

- Nie miałem jeszcze okazji.

- Więc najwyższa pora by to uczynić. Im szybciej weźmiecie się do pracy, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo zrobienia eliksiru, który pomoże Hermionie odzyskać pamięć…

Snape słuchał McGonagall i zastanawiał się jak ktoś taki został wicedyrektorem. Chociaż Albus jako dyrektor wyjaśniał wszystko.

Czas nie ma nic do rzeczy w warzeniu nowych mikstur, w tej trudnej sztuce chodzi przede wszystkim o odpowiedni dobór składników, otwarty umysł, wyczucie i intuicję. Stworzenie lekarstwa może udać się już za pierwszym razem. Albo wcale.

Severus spojrzał na młodą kobietę siedzącą obok niego, wzrok miała utkwiony w Minerwie i chyba myślała o tym samym co on, gdyż czoło miała zmarszczone a między brwiami pojawiła się maleńka zmarszczka. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się w duchu, dobrze pamiętał ten wyraz twarzy.

_- Chyba żartujesz! _

_- Język, Granger! Nie przypominam sobie, byśmy przeszli na ty._

_Hermiona prychnęła z oburzenia. – Myli się pan._

_- W czym?_

_- Mugoloznawstwo jest potrzebnym przedmiotem._

_- Granger, czy choć przez chwilę mogłabyś posłuchać mnie uważnie? Czy gniazdo na twojej głowie całkowicie zakłóca odbiór? I nie zapowietrzaj się tak, nie mam ochoty na udzielanie ci pierwszej pomocy._

_Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy, a między brwiami pojawiła się pojedyncza zmarszczka. _

_- Słuchałam pana – odparła, jednocześnie skanując umysł w potwierdzeniu czy aby na pewno czegoś nie pominęła. _

_- Gdyby tak było, to teraz nie zarzucałabyś mi mówienia takich głupot. I nie przerywaj mi! – Hermiona od razu zamknęła usta. – Nie lubię się powtarzać, ale jak widzę, będę musiał zrobić wyjątek dla Niedosłyszącej-Panny-Wiem-To-Wszystko. Powiedziałem, że czarodzieje, którzy wychowali się wśród mugoli zazwyczaj nie potrzebują tego przedmiotu. Wiem co mówię, bo uczęszczałem na te zajęcia a jak wiesz, mój ojciec był mugolem._

_- Ale…_

_- Ale co? Twój pęd do wiedzy jest godny podziwu, naprawdę. Ale nie możesz być najlepsza we wszystkim, nie możesz wiedzieć wszystkiego lepiej, tak nie można… Czemu tak mi się przyglądasz?_

_- Czy pan właśnie mnie pochwalił? – Na policzkach dziewczyny pojawiły się lekkie rumieńce. Takiej reakcji Severus nie oczekiwał. Uśmiechnął się więc ironicznie, tak jak tylko on potrafił, po czym nachylił się, tak że ich twarze dzieliły centymetry._

_- Ja nie chwalę, Granger. Najwidoczniej znów nastąpiło zakłócenie w odbiorze._

Ta drobna sprzeczka miała miejsce podczas siódmego roku Hermiony w Hogwarcie. Albus rozdzielał zadania dla członków Zakonu Feniksa i Hermiona, jako uczennica uzdolniona we wszystkich przedmiotach i jako jedyna potrafiąca uwarzyć _Veritaserum_, została przydzielona Severusowi do pomocy. Miała razem ze swoim nauczycielem warzyć eliksiry dla Zakonu. Mistrz Eliksirów dobrze pamiętał pierwsze tygodnie ich współpracy. Toczyła się nieustająca wojna, gdyż jak się okazało panna Granger nie była tak potulną Gryfonką za jaką ją wszyscy uważali. Podczas ich dyskusji lubiła mieć ostatnie słowo, co silnie kontrastowało z uczuciami Snape'a, który pod tym względem był taki sam. I nawet nie wiedzieć kiedy obopólna nienawiść zamieniła się najpierw w tolerancję, szacunek a potem przyjaźń, której kulminacyjnym momentem był… _Stop! Tego nie będziesz roztrząsał._

**.::.**

Hermiona zapukała w masywne drzwi do pracowni Mistrza Eliksirów. Chwilę potem rozległo się stłumione „wejść" i kobieta nacisnęła klamkę. Pierwszym co ujrzała był kociołek stojący na środku pracowni, z którego buchały kłęby pary.

- Długo będziesz tam stać, panno Granger? – Czarownica drgnęła na to niespodziewane pytanie. Spojrzała w prawo skąd dobiegał głos. Przy biurku, na którym leżały różne książki siedział Severus i niedbale przerzucał stronice opasłej księgi oprawionej w czarną skórę. Nie musiał podnosić wzroku, by wiedzieć kto nadal stał w drzwiach. – Czy muszę się powtarzać, by dotarło do pani to, co przed chwilą powiedziałem?

- Nie, ja…

- Świetnie. – Zatrzasnął książkę i spojrzał na byłą Gryfonkę. – Jak widać znów będę musiał przechodzić przez to samo. Siadaj!

To polecenie poskutkowało natychmiast. Hermiona czuła respekt do tego człowieka, nie wiedziała jednak skąd on wynikał. Nie wiedziała jakie stosunki między nimi panowały, ani co on o niej myślał i myśli. Od wyjaśnienia tych kwestii chciała zacząć dzisiejsze spotkanie, ale jak widać jej towarzysz miał inne plany.

Zamknęła drzwi i usiadła na krześle stojącym naprzeciwko Snape'a. Odruchowo wygładziła granatową spódnicę i spojrzała na swojego rozmówcę. Wydawał się spięty i patrzył na nią dziwnym wzrokiem. Takim jak drapieżnik na swoją ofiarę. Hermiona poczuła ciarki na plecach, które pogłębiły się, gdy mężczyzna przemówił jedwabistym głosem. Takiego tonu jeszcze u niego nie słyszała.

- Oboje wiemy dlaczego pani tu przebywa…

- Hermiona. Wolałabym gdyby używał pan mojego imienia. – Severus uniósł brew, nie przywykł by mu przerywano. – Oczywiście jeśli panu to nie odpowiada…

- Nie ma problemu… Hermiono. – Tym razem to mężczyzna nie pozwolił jej dokończyć. Już zapomniał jak melodyjnie brzmiało jej imię, którego tak długo nie wymawiał. – Rozumiem, że w twoim interesie leżało to, byś mogła zwracać się do mnie po imieniu.

- Nie. Naprawdę, ja…

- Jestem honorowym człowiekiem i nie poniżam ludzi, którzy okazują mi szacunek. Nie widzę zatem problemu w tej _ukrytej_ propozycji. Skoro ja mam się zwracać do pani po imieniu, niech pani robi to samo w stosunku do mnie. Sądzę, że to ułatwi też naszą _współpracę_.

Nawet nie wiedział czemu jest taki uprzejmy. To było do niego niepodobne, zachowywać się ten sposób. Już dawno nauczył się nie ulegać emocjom, a mimo to do głowy nie przychodziło mu żadne sensowne wytłumaczenie jego zachowania. Najwidoczniej obecność tej kobiety tak na niego działała, znowu. Po tylu latach nadal potrafiła wskrzesić jego ludzkie oblicze.

**.::. **

Księżyc w pełni był doskonale widoczny na granatowym, usianym gwiazdami niebem. Jego blask oświetlał błonia Hogwartu, zalewał także sypialnię Hermiony. Młoda kobieta leżała na łóżku i wpatrywała się w ziemskiego satelitę. Obok niej leżała książka, z którą miała się zapoznać – _Najsilniejsze lecznicze eliksiry_. Nie potrafiła się jednak skupić na tekście, gdyż jej myśli wciąż krążyły wokół lochów i mieszkającego w nich mężczyzny.

Jej pierwsze spotkanie z nim, sam na sam, po początkowych trudnościach przebiegało bez problemów. _Severus_ wyjaśnił jej na czym będzie polegała ich współpraca oraz opowiedział pokrótce o eliksirze, który będzie ich priorytetem. Mikstura, która ma przywrócić jej pamięć. Hermiona doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z jak trudnym wyzwaniem przyjdzie im się zmierzyć. Amnezja nie objęła jej magicznej wiedzy, doskonale pamiętała to, czego się nauczyła. Jednak ta wiedza, teraz nie napawała optymizmem. Wynalezienie eliksiru o takiej mocy graniczy z cudem. Severus był z nią szczery i była mu za to wdzięczna. Nie mamił jej obietnicami, że wszystko pójdzie po ich myśli. Wręcz przeciwnie, wolał przygotować ją na najgorsze niż rozpalać nadzieję, która potem mogła przynieść rozczarowanie.

Hermiona zamknęła oczy chcąc przypomnieć sobie jego twarz. Pierwsze co ujrzała to oczy niczym bezdenne tunele, czarne jak onyks. Czarownica zdawała się topić pod ich intensywnym spojrzeniem. Działały na nią hipnotyzująco, podobnie jak jego głos – głęboki i jedwabisty. Aż dziw, że wytrzymała w jego pracowni tyle czasu.

- Czemu on tak na mnie działa? – Pytanie uleciało w mrok, a kobieta odwróciła się plecami do okna z nadzieją na zbawienny sen.

**.::. **

Severus Snape siedział na łóżku w sypialni i wpatrywał się nieobecnym wzrokiem w ścianę naprzeciwko. Myślał. Ostatnio robił to bardzo często i, o dziwo, jego myśli krążyły wokoło jednej osoby.

- Jesteś idiotą – rzekł z mocą i machnięciem różdżki zgasił światło w pokoju. Nie położył się jednak do łóżka. Gdyby teraz to zrobił, niechybnie męczyłby się przez całą noc. Jego wyobraźnia była okrutna.

Nie powinien myśleć o Hermionie. Zamknął ten rozdział dawno temu i nie zamierzał otwierać go na nowo. Sam tego chciał. Wtedy. Robił wszystko, by tak się stało i dopiął celu. Nie bawił się w słodkie słówka i przeprosiny, łgał, byle tylko odeszła, by go zostawiła. Im szybciej tym lepiej, dopóki jeszcze nie był do niej tak przywiązany… Kolejne kłamstwo. Usidliła jego uczucia już na początku, a marne próby wyrwania się z tych więzów kończyły się jeszcze silniejszym ich zaciskaniem. Przepadł. Tego był pewny. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę za każdym razem, kiedy na niego spojrzała, kiedy uśmiechała się, kiedy wkładała swoją drobną dłoń w jego. Kiedy szeptała, że kocha go takim jaki jest, z jego przeszłością, czynami - wierzył jej. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuł się chciany, czuł że ktoś go potrzebuje i pragnie.

Jednak szczęście nie leżało w naturze Severusa, było zbyt idealne. Należało zakończyć całą tę farsę.

Teraz też tak będzie. Został wmanewrowany w cały ten teatrzyk Dumbledore'a, ale on nie da się już podejść. Nadal będzie Naczelnym Postrachem Hogwartu, który nie jest miły dla nikogo. Skoro Hermiona zdecydowała się, by mieszkać w zamku i z nim pracować, niech przygotuje się na męki. Nie będzie jej nadskakiwał, będzie traktował ją jak zwyczajną osobę. Żadnych spoufaleń, tylko praca nad eliksirem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział V**

- Bezoar nie da zamierzonego efektu, jeśli nie zostanie wcześniej pokruszony – Snape stał nad kociołkiem i obserwował poczynania Hermiony. – Powinnaś to wiedzieć.

Czarownica zmarszczyła brwi. Nie podobało jej się to wytykanie błędów. Starała się jak mogła, ale wciąż słyszała tylko kpiny z jej „rzekomej wiedzy", przeplatane uwagami dotyczącymi jej wyglądu. I tak było już od dwóch tygodni. Ich pierwsza, można by rzec sympatyczna, rozmowa już dawno poszła w zapomnienie. Najwidoczniej były nauczyciel eliksirów postanowił przypomnieć jej jak to było na jego lekcjach.

O tym, że Severus był jej nauczycielem powiedziała jej Minerwa podczas jednego z podwieczorków. Hermiona już wcześniej miała takie podejrzenia, a wicedyrektorka tylko je potwierdziła. To z kolei wywołało kolejną falę pytań, spekulacji i domysłów. Czy byli razem? Przecież był jej nauczycielem. Złamali regulamin? A może zapamiętała jego imię bo aż tak go nienawidziła i vice versa? Ale czy wtedy Snape zgodziłby się na „niańczenie" jej przez całe wakacje? Niestety na żadne z tych pytań nie znała odpowiedzi.

- Długo będziesz podziwiać? – Brew Severusa podjechała do góry a usta wykrzywiły się w ironicznym uśmiechu.

Kobieta prychnęła oburzona i spuściła wzrok. Mężczyzna odnajdywał swego rodzaju rozrywkę w dręczeniu Hermiony i powodowaniu u niej rumieńców. Niezależnie od tego czy były spowodowane wściekłością, czy zawstydzeniem. Obecna współpraca przypominała mu tą sprzed dekady: żywe dyskusje, zawstydzanie, dręczenie, ale i szacunek względem drugiej osoby. Severus musiał przyznać, że Hermiona, mimo iż starsza, wciąż była taka jak dawniej. Być może spowodowane było to jej amnezją, a może ta postawa była tak silnie zakodowana w jej umyśle, że nawet _Oblivate_ nic nie dało.

- Długo będziesz podziwiać? – Kobieta skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i spojrzała z ironicznym uśmiechem na Mistrza Eliksirów, który momentalnie ściągnął brwi. Analizując zachowanie Granger nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że cały czas jej się przygląda. Dał się podejść głupiej Gryfonce. Szybko jednak się opamiętał, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się maska obojętności.

- Wierz mi, nie ma czego – odparł i odwrócił się do stolika z ingrediencjami. Hermiona tylko bardziej się uśmiechnęła. Przez ten czas już zdążyła się przyzwyczaić do szyderstw i nie robiły na niej wrażenia.

Severus nękał ją na różne sposoby, ale i tak fascynowała ją jego osoba. Był tajemniczy, skryty, rzadko mówił o przeszłości – praktycznie wcale. Jeżeli już to wspominał jej pyszałkowatość i postawę Panny-Wiem-To-Wszystko. Ale mimo to, czarownica lubiła go, nie był jak inni, był wyjątkowy, a przez to intrygujący.

Tydzień po przybyciu do Hogwartu Hermiona napisała list do Harry'ego, w którym dokładnie opisała jakie zadania ją czekają i z kim będzie współpracować. Nie dostała jednak odpowiedzi pisemnej, ale Albus przekazał jej, że widział się z Harrym, który przesyła jej pozdrowienia i cieszy się, że tak szybko odnalazła się w nowym-starym otoczeniu. Oczywiście Hermiona nie mogła wiedzieć, że było to kłamstwo wymyślone przez dyrektora, który chciał ukryć dość nieprzyjemny incydent. Mianowice, Potter od razu po otrzymaniu listu od swojej przyjaciółki, wskoczył do kominka i zafiukał do Dumbledore'a. Nie zawracając sobie głowy powitaniem naskoczył na Albusa, który tylko się uśmiechał. Harry był zdenerwowany, zarzucał starszemu czarodziejowi brak rozsądku i wytykał błędy w jego planie. Nie mógł pojąć dlaczego dyrektor oddał Hermionę pod opiekę czarodziejowi, który ją skrzywdził. Potter chciał koniecznie rozmawiać ze Snape'em, by zagrozić mu, że jeśli zrobi coś jego przyjaciółce to gorzko tego pożałuje. Na całe szczęście, Albusowi udało się załagodzić sytuację, a nawet przekonać Harry'ego, że Severus jest jedynym człowiekiem zdolnym pomóc Hermionie. Nie pozwolił jednak zobaczyć się przyjaciołom, wolał poczekać aż napięcie zmaleje i będzie mógł mieć pewność, że Harry nie powie nic, co spowodowałoby utratę zaufania młodej kobiety do Snape'a.

**.::.**

- Na dziś koniec. – Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał jeszcze raz na ciemnozieloną breję pływającą w kociołku, a potem na kobietę stojącą obok niego. Kolejny przepis i kolejna porażka. – Posprzątaj to i możesz odejść.

- Sama mam to sprzątać?

- Chyba wyraziłem się jasno. Nie…

- …lubię się powtarzać – Hermiona dokończyła wraz ze Snape'em i uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Słyszę to prawie codziennie, mógłbyś zmienić repertuar.

- Nie pozwalaj sobie – syknął mężczyzna i pochylił się nad kobietą. Ich nosy prawie stykały się ze sobą.

- Będę, dopóki nie zaczniesz traktować mnie jak pomocnicę a nie jak służącą. Jak to było? – zamyśliła się. – A! Wyczyść kociołek, Granger, podaj mi chochlę, umyj fiolki, wyczyść tę plamę! Traktujesz mnie jak skrzata, który notabene też zasługuje na szacunek i ludzkie traktowanie.

- No proszę, więc jednak coś pamiętasz – powiedział Severus, a dziewczyna zrobiła zdezorientowaną minę.

- Co proszę? – wyjąkała.

Severus wyprostował się, lecz nie spuścił wzroku z Hermiony. – Nikt ci nie powiedział, że byłaś zaciekłą obrończynią praw skrzatów domowych? Stworzyłaś nawet stowarzyszenie o nazwie „Walka o Emancypację Skrzatów Zniewolonych" o malowniczym skrócie WESZ. Chodziłaś po szkole i namawiałaś uczniów, by przyłączyli się do tego, pożal się Merlinie, ugrupowania. Niestety nikt nie był zainteresowany twoją WSZĄ.

- Jeżeli już, to nikt nie chciał się zapisać do W.E.S.Z., o Wielki Mistrzu niepoprawnej wymowy skrótów – dziewczyna zgrabnie odbiła piłeczkę.

- Znów się zapominasz, Granger.

- No i znowu. O ile dobrze pamiętam, to postanowiliśmy mówić sobie po imieniu.

- Postanowiłaś za nas oboje.

- Za twoim przyzwoleniem_, Severusie_.

Snape przewrócił oczami. Nie miał siły do tej kobiety. Co w nią wstąpiło? Duch Granger sprzed wypadku? Jej teraźniejsza wersja była zdecydowanie śmielsza, nie bała się mu odpyskować czy zażartować z niego, co podczas ich poprzedniej współpracy zajęło dużo czasu. Tym razem najwidoczniej nie onieśmielała jej jego pozycja i reputacja, gdyż po prostu jej nie pamiętała.

- Jesteś bezczelna – powiedział wymijając Hermionę i kierując się do drzwi jego prywatnych kwater.

- Uczę się od mistrza – zripostowała i ruszyła za Snape'em. – Dokąd idziesz?

- Nie twój interes.

- Mój, bo jeszcze nie posprzątaliśmy.

- To już twój problem.

- Nie wyjdę stąd, dopóki nie zrobimy tego razem...

- Dobranoc – odparł Snape i zatrzasnął jej drzwi przed nosem.

- Bufon!

**.::.**

Minerwa kończyła adresować listy do pierwszorocznych, kiedy płomienie w jej kominku przybrały szmaragdowy kolor a po chwili wyłonił się z nich dyrektor.

- Co cię sprowadza, Albusie? – Nauczycielka transmutacji nie musiała nawet podnosić głowy znad sterty kopert, by wiedzieć kto ją odwiedził. Severus nachodził ją tylko w ważnych sprawach, a Hermiona wolała tradycyjną drogę. Poza nimi nikogo innego nie było w zamku.

- Kończysz już? Nie chciałbym ci przeszkadzać – powiedział Dumbledore siadając na krześle po drugiej stronie biurka.

- Zaraz kończę. Zresztą te parę listów może zaczekać – odparła kobieta. Zdjęła okulary i przecierając oczy rozparła się w fotelu. – Słucham… Ale zanim przejdziemy do rzeczy, może herbaty? Kupiłam najlepszego angielskiego earl grey'a.

- Poproszę. – Albus uśmiechnął się i po chwili popijał już aromatyzowany trunek z porcelanowej filiżanki.

- To teraz słucham. Chociaż chyba domyślam się z czym przychodzisz. Zastanawiasz się czy dobrze zrobiłeś zatajając ten dość istotny fakt – czarownica upiła łyk herbaty. – Czyż nie mam racji?

- Masz, moja droga. Nie chciałem ich narażać na niepotrzebne cierpienie. Jakby się poczuł gdyby go nie poznała?

- Tego nie możesz wiedzieć, Albusie.

- Ale wtedy mogłoby się wydać a Severus dowiedziałby się wszystkiego. – Starzec spojrzał na granatowe niebo za oknem. – Obiecałem Hermionie…

- Zatem musimy zostawić sprawy losowi. Nie mamy wpływu na to co się stanie i nie powinniśmy myśleć co by było, gdyby… Nie cofniemy czasu o osiem lat i nie przemówimy im do rozumu. Wypadek był zrządzeniem losu. Dzięki temu dostali szansę, możemy mieć tylko nadzieję, że jej nie zmarnują.

- Obyś miała rację, Minerwo. Obyś ją miała.

**.::.**

Siedmioletni chłopiec siedział na fotelu przed kominkiem i czytał książkę. Od kiedy poznał alfabet i nauczył się poprawnie składać litery w słowa, a słowa w zdania, czytanie było jedną z jego ulubionych rozrywek. Jego dziadkowie często śmiali się, że jest on nieodrodnym synem swojej matki, która podobnie jak on, nie rozstawała się z książką. Nawet z wyglądu trochę ją przypominał, miał takie same brązowe oczy, prosty nos i nieopanowane włosy sterczące we wszystkie strony, z tym że nie brązowe a czarne. Poza tym był chudy i dość wysoki jak na swój wiek. Babcia próbowała go tuczyć, jednak siedmiolatek nie tył ani o gram. Starszej kobiecie pozostawało więc tylko załamywać ręce nad dzieckiem i pastwić się w duchu nad genami ojca jej wnuka.

- Alan, kończ już czytanie. – Do uszu chłopca doszło wołanie babci, która po chwili pojawiła się w salonie. – Jest już późno, skarbie. Inne dzieci już śpią.

- A mama? – zapytał siedmiolatek odkładając książkę na stolik obok fotela. – Tęsknię za nią.

- Ja też wnusiu. – Kobieta podeszła do chłopca i kucnęła przed nim. – Mama też pewnie za tobą tęskni.

- To czemu nie pisze? Zapomniała o mnie?

- To nie takie proste, Alan. Pamiętasz jak mówiłam ci co przytrafiło się twojej mamie? – Chłopiec przytaknął.

- Zły czarodziej rzucił na nią zaklęcie.

- Tak, ale na szczęcie nic jej się nie stało. A nie ma jej teraz z nami, gdyż magomedyk wysłał ją do uzdrowiciela, który pomoże jej wrócić do poprzedniej formy. Zobaczysz, jeszcze trochę i znów będziesz mógł ją uściskać.

- Obiecujesz?

- Tak, skarbie. A teraz zmykaj do łóżka. Gdyby mama się dowiedziała, że nie śpisz o tej porze, jak nic dałaby mi popalić – powiedziała kobieta z uśmiechem i zmierzwiła włosy wnuczka. – No już, sio!

Chłopcu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Cmoknął babcię w policzek, krzyknął dobranoc dziadkowi, który czytał w kuchni gazetę i popędził schodami do swojego pokoju.

Kiedy już znalazł się na łóżku, spojrzał na zdjęcie stojące obok lampki nocnej.

- Kocham cię, mamo – wyszeptał i zgasił światło. Z fotografii do swego syna uśmiechnęła się Hermiona Granger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział VI**

Severus obudził się dość wypoczęty. Przeciągnął się i spojrzał na staromodny zegar wiszący na ścianie. Była szósta nad ranem, godzina o której zwykle wstawał, niezależnie czy trwał rok szkolny czy wakacje. Przyzwyczaił się, a nie miał w zwyczaju zmieniać starych nawyków.

Szybki prysznic pobudził do życia odprężone po nocy ciało, a golenie mugolskim sposobem pozwalało mężczyźnie na relaks. Lubił tę czynność i nie mógł zrozumieć innych mężczyzn, którzy traktowali golenie jak skaranie boskie.

Kilka precyzyjnych ruchów maszynką i po zaroście nie było śladu. Severus wytarł twarz i spojrzał w lustro. Nie był przystojny, kobiety nie mdlały na jego widok, ale nie był też obleśnym niechlujem. Dbał o siebie. Co prawda był taki okres w jego życiu, gdy nagle wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie, ale po kilku tygodniach Albus przyszedł do niego mówiąc, że uczniowie masowo błagają Poppy o zwolnienia z eliksirów. Jak widać wzrok szaleńca i zarost tylko pogłębiały jego i tak już demoniczny wygląd.

Mistrz Eliksirów przegonił tamte wspomnienia i zaczął doprowadzać swoje włosy do porządku, co ograniczało się do wysuszenia ich za pomocą różdżki. Ostatnimi czasy były dłuższe niż zazwyczaj, sięgały za ramiona, chyba nawet do łopatek. Severus już nieraz myślał, by je skrócić lub ściąć i nie słuchać wszechobecnych kpin odnośnie ich oleistości. To nie była jego wina, że wielogodzinne przebywanie wśród oparów wydobywających się z kociołków tak na nie działało. A poza tym przyzwyczaił się do nich, odkąd pamiętał zawsze sięgały przynajmniej ramion.

- Zastanawiasz się nad zmianą imidżu? – zapytało lustro. – Nieatrakcyjny nietoperz przeistacza się w ponętnego księcia?

- Zamknij się – warknął tylko Snape i wyszedł z łazienki zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Nawet tam nie mógł był sam. W końcu wywali to lustereczko od siedmiu boleści.

Przeszedł przez pokój i otworzył mahoniową szafę. Chwilę potem podwijał już mankiety nieskazitelnie białej koszuli. Tak naprawdę od dziesięciu lat robił to z przyjemnością. Odkąd z jego przedramienia zniknął Mroczny Znak nie miał oporów z zakasywaniem rękawów podczas pracy.

Czarodziej przeszedł z sypialni do salonu. Zamówił śniadanie u Mruka – skrzata, który pracował dla niego. Nie chciał jeść dzisiaj w Wielkiej Sali. Zwierzątko Minerwy pewnie już poskarżyło się byłej opiekunce i nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać paplania wicedyrektorki.

Czekając na jedzenie postanowił zobaczyć, czy starsza wersja Panny-Wiem-To-Wszystko wykonała swoje zadanie. Nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia, że nie został, by jej pomóc. Nigdy tego nie robił, więc i teraz nie widział powodu, dla którego powinien zmienić swoje nawyki.

Severus otworzył drzwi do pracowni i stanął w pół kroku. Wszystko było w takim samym stanie, w jakim to zostawił udając się na spoczynek. Na prostym drewnianym stole leżały ingrediencje, obok stał kociołek, a niedaleko, na fotelu przetransmutowanym z krzesła, spała Hermiona. Siedziała bokiem, z podkurczonymi nogami a głowę lekko opierała o zagłówek. Brązowe włosy opadały jej na twarz. Snape podszedł do niej i dokładnie się przyjrzał. Robił to podczas ich pracy, ale wtedy pozwalał sobie tylko na przelotne spojrzenia. Nie chciał, by zarzuciła mu, że ją obserwuje. Teraz jednak spała, a on mógł podziwiać. Nie zmieniła się zbytnio, na głowie wciąż miała burzę nieposkromionych włosów, nic nie urosła, a na jej nosie nadal widoczne były trzy piegi. Plusem było to, że przyjemnie się zaokrągliła – zauważył to na początku, już nie miała figury nastolatki a kobiety, z widoczną talią i biodrami.

Snape wyciągnął rękę i odgarnął zagubiony kosmyk włosów z twarzy Hermiony. Kobieta przez sen przysunęła twarz do dłoni mężczyzny, który musnął opuszkami palców jej policzek. Wiedział, że powinien zabrać rękę zanim czarownica się obudzi, tak samo jak wiedział, że stracił prawo by jej dotykać. Na własne życzenie.

Hermiona poruszyła się przez sen, a Severus zabrał dłoń. Należało przerwać tę błogą chwilę. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się maska obojętności, machnął różdżką, by po chwili unieść kącik ust w ironicznym uśmiechu.

- Co? – Czarownica siedziała na podłodze i nieprzytomnie rozglądała się dookoła. Fotel na którym spała zniknął, powodując bolesny upadek na tylną część ciała. – Gdzie…

- Pobudka Granger! Można wiedzieć czemu nie wykonałaś polecenia? – zapytał jadowitym tonem Snape krzyżując ręce na piersi. – I kto dał ci prawo nocowania w moim _prywatnym_ laboratorium?

Czarownica uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego już przytomnym wzrokiem. Miała ochotę rozszarpać go na strzępy za bezceremonialne obudzenie jej i spowodowanie bólu tyłka. Szybko się jednak opanowała. Nie da mu tej satysfakcji. Wyciągnęła rękę do góry.

- Pomożesz mi? – zapytała.

- Jesteś tak beznadziejna, że nawet tak prosta czynność jaką jest wstanie, sprawia ci problem? Gdzie się podziała najzdolniejsza czarownica od czasów Roweny Ravenclaw?

- Zniknęła wraz ze wspomnieniami – odparła spokojnym głosem. Utkwiła wzrok w Mistrzu Eliksirów i czekała. Ręka, która wciąż była w górze, zaczynała drętwieć, ale nie zamierzała się poddać.

Severus widząc, że ta sytuacja zaczyna przypominać scenę z jakiegoś kiepskiego filmu, wyciągnął lewą rękę do Hermiony i pomógł jej wstać. Kobieta już miała podziękować, kiedy jej spojrzenie padło na przedramię mężczyzny. Momentalnie przed oczami pojawił się obraz ramienia z wytatuowaną czarną czaszką i wężem.

- Mroczny Znak – szepnęła i opuszkami palców zaczęła gładzić miejsce, w którym powinien się on znajdować. Snape zabrał rękę i nie spuszczał wzroku z Hermiony, która wydawała się być oszołomiona tym, co przed chwilą zobaczyła.

- Co ty…

- Przypomniałam sobie – zaczęła niepewnie. – Byłeś Śmierciożercą, widziałam Mroczny Znak…

- Więc na co jeszcze czekasz? Uciekaj! JUŻ! – krzyknął mężczyzna, odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do swoich kwater.

- Zaczekaj! Severusie… - Błagalny ton głosu kobiety sprawił, że Mistrz Eliksirów zatrzymał się krok od drzwi prowadzących do jego salonu.

- Czego? – warknął nie odwracając się w jej stronę.

- Nie chcę uciekać – powiedziała podchodząc bliżej. – Wiem… czuję, że tu jest moje miejsce.

Snape prychnął pogardliwie.

- Nic nie wiesz – powiedział, a w jego głosie można było usłyszeć nuty zmęczenia. Po tych słowach wyszedł, zostawiając Hermionę samą.

**.::.**

Dzwonek do drzwi oznajmił przybycie gościa. Starsza kobieta wyjrzała przez okienko na werandzie po czym uśmiechnęła się i wpuściła do środka czarnowłosego mężczyznę.

- Dzień dobry, pani Granger.

- Witaj, Harry. Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie mówił do mnie per „pani"? Mam na imię Jane.

- Przepraszam… Jane – poprawił się Potter. – Gdzie Alan? – zapytał wchodząc do salonu i rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu chłopca.

- Jak tylko usłyszał dzwonek pobiegł na górę spakować potrzebne rzeczy. Zaraz powinien się tu zjawić – wyjaśniła kobieta. Obejrzała się za siebie i zapytała cichszym głosem. – Widziałeś się z Hermioną?

Na twarzy pani Granger malowała się troska.

- Niestety nie. Dostałem od niej list, w którym napisała, że u niej wszystko w porządku. Wyjawiła też tożsamość czarodzieja, który ma jej pomóc… - odparł Harry, a jego dłonie momentalnie zacisnęły się w pięści. Szybko się jednak opanował. – Hermiona przebywa teraz ze Snape'em. – Nazwisko byłego profesora Potter praktycznie wypluł.

Natomiast Jane nie wydawała się zaszokowana tą wiadomością. Wiedziała, co zrobił ten mężczyzna, wiedziała również, że powinna go nienawidzić za to, co zrobił jej córce, ale nie potrafiła. Chciała, ale Hermiona kochała tego człowieka i nawet po tym wszystkim wciąż dobrze o nim mówiła i nikomu nie pozwoliła go obrażać. Zresztą pani Granger polubiła Severusa w chwili kiedy go poznała. Był niemiły i sarkastyczny, ale wzrok jakim obdarzał Hermionę mówił o wiele więcej.

- Czy pani… słyszałaś mnie? – powiedział głośno Harry, a Jane powróciła z wycieczki po wspomnieniach. – Hermiona spędzi całe wakacje z tym tłustowłosym…

- Harry – Jane przerwała mu ostrzegawczym tonem. – Nie obrażaj ojca mojego wnuka. Moja córka nie życzyła sobie tego wcześniej i ja zamierzam uszanować jej postanowienie.

Potter miał już odpowiedzieć, kiedy na schodach rozległo się ciche dudnienie i po chwili obok babci stał Alan.

- Cześć, wujku. – Szczery uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz siedmiolatka. – Jestem gotowy, możemy już iść.

- No to w drogę. Harpie z Hollyhead kontra Armaty Chudleya, co to będzie za mecz.

**.::.**

Słońce było w zenicie, z nieba lał się żar. Mimo to, Hermiona postanowiła spędzić najbliższe godziny na błoniach. Nie chciała siedzieć w zamku i czekać do piętnastej, by powędrować do lochów na zwyczajną sesję robienia eliksirów.

Usiadła w cieniu rozłożystego dębu, chroniąc się przed słońcem i otworzyła książkę, którą ze sobą wzięła. _Magiczne rośliny i ich właściwości_. Spojrzała na tekst i zaczęła czytać.

Po porannym zdarzeniu w pracowni eliksirów i po tym jak Severus zamknął się w swoich kwaterach, ona za pomocą różdżki posprzątała pracownię i udała się do siebie. Nie poszła nawet na śniadanie, żołądek miała tak ściśnięty, że i tak nic by nie przełknęła, a nie chciała wzbudzać podejrzeń u Albusa i Minerwy. Byli zbyt spostrzegawczy jak na jej gust.

Położyła się do łóżka z nadzieją na sen, ale ten nie przychodził. W jej głowie kłębiło się mnóstwo myśli, a wszystkie krążyły dookoła tego co zobaczyła, co sobie przypomniała. I dodatkowo wciąż słyszała słowa Severusa. _Nic nie wiesz._ To prawda, nic nie wiedziała. Ale ten dzisiejszy przebłysk, obraz który zobaczyła. Był prawdziwy, w końcu Severus nie zaprzeczył. Był Śmierciożercą. Ale jak to możliwe? Dlaczego?

Chciała wrócić i zapytać, ale wiedziała, że zostałaby odprawiona z kwitkiem. Postanowiła więc nic nie robić, niech sprawy toczą się własnym rytmem. Wszystko w swoim czasie.

Hermiona oderwała wzrok od tekstu opisującego właściwości mandragory. Spojrzała na zegarek. Dochodziła 14:00. Czas na obiad, a potem warzenie eliksiru. W ciągu dwóch tygodni stworzyli trzy, jednak żaden nie był tym, czym miał być. Za podstawę uznali Eliksir Zapomnienia, który wywoływał utratę wspomnień. Postanowili stworzyć na niego antidotum i trochę je ulepszyć, lecz każda z dotychczasowych prób kończyła się niepowodzeniem. Severus obarczał winą jeden ze składników, nie było tylko wiadomo który, gdyż podczas tworzenia antidotum zmieniały one swoje właściwości. I tylko podane pod inną postacią reagowały tak jak powinny. Kiedy jej to wytłumaczył, Hermiona spędziła dwa dni czytając na ten temat w bibliotece.

Czarownica wstała, otrzepała spodnie i ruszyła w stronę zamku. Po dzisiejszej _kłótni_ nie chciała się spóźnić. Wolała też pojawić się w Wielkiej Sali na obiedzie, by dyrektor i wicedyrektorka nie zaczęli wyobrażać sobie niewiadomo czego z powodu jej nieobecności. Bardzo lubiła tą parę, ale za każdym razem kiedy przyłapała jedno, bądź drugie na patrzeniu w jej stronę, oni zaraz odwracali wzrok. Nie wiedziała co to może oznaczać i na razie wolała się nad tym nie zastanawiać. Miała o wiele ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział VII**

Hermiona stanęła przed kamienną chimerą i powiedziała hasło, które dostała wraz z notką i prośbą o spotkanie. Kiedy znalazła się przed dębowymi drzwiami zapukała. Odpowiedziało jej stłumione „wejść", które brzmiało zupełnie inaczej niż to, którym zazwyczaj obdarzał ją Severus.

Gryfonka weszła do gabinetu i skinęła głową, dyrektor odpowiedział jej uśmiechem i wskazał fotel naprzeciw biurka.

- Cieszę się, że zechciałaś się ze mną zobaczyć, Hermiono – powiedział czarodziej, spoglądając na kobietę znad okularów połówek.

- Otrzymałam wiadomość od pana… - Hermiona przerwała, zauważając karcące spojrzenie Dumbledore'a, które jednak w połączeniu z jego uśmiechem nie było zbyt srogie. – Przepraszam, otrzymałam wiadomość od ciebie – poprawiła się i odwzajemniła uśmiech, którym obdarzył ją Albus. – Wciąż mam z tym lekkie trudności.

- A można by rzec, że nie powinnaś. Tracąc pamięć straciłaś wszystkie wspomnienia związane z moją osobą – powiedział Dumbledore. – A zresztą już dawno przestałem być twoim dyrektorem, więc…

- Tak, to prawda – uśmiechnęła się – ale pańska… twoja osoba wzbudza swego rodzaju szacunek. Rozmawiając z tobą od razu się wie, że rozmawia się z wielkim czarodziejem.

- Pochlebiasz mi, Hermiono. Ale nie zaprosiłem cię, byśmy rozmawiali o mnie – rzekł czarodziej i wyciągnął rękę, na którą momentalnie sfrunął feniks. – Ciekaw jestem jak sobie radzisz. Mniemam, że twoja współpraca z Severusem przebiega całkiem pomyślnie.

Hermiona pomyślała, że stwierdzenie „całkiem pomyślnie" to spore niedopowiedzenie, biorąc pod uwagę poranne zajście w pracowni. Severus nie wpuścił jej na zwyczajną sesję robienia eliksirów, mimo że przesiedziała w zimnych lochach godzinę pod drzwiami jego prywatnego laboratorium

- Hmm… nie jest źle, chociaż za dobrze też nie – odparła kobieta, kierując swój wzrok na krajobraz za oknem. Powoli zapadał zmrok, chmury zaczęły barwić się na różowo i fioletowo zachwycając Hermionę. Wciąż wpatrzona w obłoki kontynuowała – Severus ma ciężki charakter, ale trudno… - przerwała, jakby szukała odpowiednich słów. – Ma w sobie coś, co mnie do niego przyciąga. Wiem, że to dziwnie brzmi, ale tak jest. Czuję jakby coś na łączyło, coś, czego nie da się wytłumaczyć i pozbyć… Przepraszam, mówię od rzeczy. – Hermiona pokręciła głową i spuściła wzrok.

Albus przez cały czas dokładnie się jej przyglądał i z każdym jej słowem utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że ma do czynienia z bardzo mądrą czarownicą, z mądrym człowiekiem. Inna osoba na jej miejscu już dawno załamałby się lub była zniechęcona. Bo jak można normalnie żyć ze świadomością, że inni wiedzą o tobie więcej niż ty sam? Ale Hermiona nigdy nie była taka jak jej rówieśnicy, zawsze wykazywała się rozsądkiem. I ta cecha jej charakteru wciąż była widoczna. To ona sprawiała, że młoda kobieta podchodziła do wszystkiego z dystansem i spokojem. Dumbledore dobrze wiedział, że Hermiona też ma wewnętrzne rozterki, ale nigdy nie pozwalała im na przysłonienie tego, co słuszne.

- A jak sobie radzisz w tej rzeczywistości? Świat na nowo odkrywa przed tobą swoje tajemnice – powiedział czarodziej, nie przestając głaskać Faweksa, który patrzył swoimi paciorkowatymi oczami na kobietę.

- Cóż, cały czas się przyzwyczajam i staram się odgadnąć jakbym się czuła, gdybym posiadała swoje wspomnienia. Na przykład Voldemort.

- Voldemort? – zaciekawił się Dumbledore.

- Tak. Pamiętam, może to trochę dziwnie brzmi, ale pamiętam to, czego nauczyłam się w szkole. Posiadam wiedzę, którą teraz najchętniej oddałabym za swoje wspomnienia, a która wprawia mnie czasem w zakłopotanie i dezorientację. Ale wracając do Voldemorta, wiem o nim z lekcji historii i książek, wiem jak działał, jakie zbrodnie popełnił. Wiem, że jego słudzy byli nazywani Śmierciożercami i na przedramieniu mieli Mroczny Znak. Wiem, że powinnam bać się wymówić jego imię, a mimo to nie potrafię. Czuję się jakbym stała z boku, jakby to wszystko działo się obok mnie. A przecież walczyłam z nim. Pokonaliśmy go, powiedziałeś mi to jeszcze w św. Mungu. A ja… ja przyjęłam to do wiadomości, i zrobiło to na mnie wrażenie, ale tylko przez pryzmat tej wiedzy, którą miałam z książek. Nie wiem czy wiesz, co mam dokładnie na myśli… - Gryfonka spojrzała na starego czarodzieja, który uważnie się jej przysłuchiwał.

- Myślę, że wiem – powiedział Dumbledore. – Twoje emocje bazują na tym co wiesz lub znasz. A nie na tym co pamiętasz. Wspomnienia, które dotyczą walki z Voldemortem zostały wymazane, więc nie potrafisz się odnieść do tego w sposób subiektywny. Twoje serce podpowiada ci, co powinnaś czuć.

- A jeśli ono się myli?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na fioletowe już niebo za oknem.

- Nie sądzę.

**.::.**

Severus z pietyzmem kroił na plasterki korzeń mandragory. Hermiona w tym czasie dodawała do eliksiru suszonych liści zawilca. Substancja w kociołku zabulgotała i zmieniła kolor z granatowego na fioletowy. Czyli dokładnie na taki, jaki przewidywał Severus.

Od pamiętnego poranka, podczas którego Hermiona przypomniała sobie, że Snape był Śmierciożercą i rozmowy z dyrektorem minęły dwa tygodnie. Wspólne warzenie eliksiru zaczęło przypominać partnerstwo. Ich relacje także uległy zmianie, niewielkiej co prawda, ale kobieta i tak była zadowolona. Mistrz Eliksirów przestał się nią wyręczać, już nie biegała po całej pracowni po wszystko, czego sobie zażyczył. Jeżeli czegoś chciał, to o to prosił. Hermiona postępowała podobnie.

Odbyli także, na prośbę dyrektora, który nie wiadomo skąd dowiedział się o całym zajściu, rozmowę dotyczącą przeszłości Severusa. Skupili się wyłącznie na jego roli szpiega. Nie poruszyli żadnych tematów osobistych, ale kobieta przynajmniej uzyskała odpowiedź na kilka z nurtujących ją pytań. Snape opowiedział jej także o stosunku innych osób względem niego.

_Nikt nie zadaje się z byłym Śmierciożercą. Raz zdrajca, zawsze zdrajca._

Tak wtedy powiedział, jednak był w błędzie. Byli ludzie, którzy nie zważali na jego przeszłość i Hermiona nie zapomniała mu o tym przypomnieć.

_- Każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę_ – odparła wtedy z uśmiechem, po czym powróciła do pracy.

Teraz pracowali w skupieniu. Na razie wszystko szło po ich myśli, eliksir nie wykazywał żadnych nadprogramowych zachowań. Snape wrzucił do kociołka korzeń mandragory i zamarł, czekając co się stanie. Fioletowa mikstura zasyczała, wydobywając z siebie kłęby białej pary.

- Czy tak powinno być? – zapytała Hermiona robiąc krok do tyłu. Nie uzyskała jednak odpowiedzi, gdyż twarz Severusa zastygła, a z ust wyrwało się krótkie: „Psia krew! Padnij!". Chwilę potem kobieta leżała już na podłodze przygwożdżona ciałem Snape'a. Chciała się poruszyć, ale mężczyzna syknął jej do ucha:

- Leż!

A potem nastąpił wybuch.

Kiedy Hermiona otworzyła oczy myślała, że znajduje się w jakimś abstrakcyjnym miejscu. Na pewno nie można było stwierdzić, że to są lochy. Ściany, sufi, podłoga, półki z ingrediencjami, chochle i inne rzeczy znajdujące się w pracowni pokryte były fioletowo - różową mazią.

- Szlag! – wyrwało się Mistrzowi Eliksirów, kiedy podniósł głowę, by oszacować straty. Szybko wstał i podszedł do półek, na których w równym rządku stały składniki.

Hermiona również dźwignęła się na nogi i zakryła usta dłonią, by nie parsknąć śmiechem, kiedy jej wzrok padł na Snape'a. Plecy Severusa, spodnie a nawet tył głowy pokrywał fiolet. Szybko dotknęła swoich włosów, by ocenić szkody, lecz ku jej zaskoczeniu były suche. Ciasny kok był tylko lekko rozluźniony.

Opanowała się jednak i podeszła do mężczyzny, który po kolei zaglądał do słoiczków, fiolek, słoi i menzurek, sprawdzając które z przechowywanych w nich składników wciąż nadają się do użytku.

- Duże straty? – zapytała.

- Cholernie duże, Granger! – warknął, jakby to ona spowodowała wybuch. – Połowa ingrediencji nie nadaje się do użytku!

- Trzeba było nie trzymać ich na widoku…

- Nie pouczaj mnie!

- Tak tylko powiedziałam – skwitowała Hermiona i odwróciła się od Snape'a.

Zaczęła sprzątać salę. Oczyściła ściany, podłogę i sufit, potem zajęła się blatem stołu. Severus w tym czasie czyścił słoiczki z tymi składnikami, które wciąż były dobre. Po mniej więcej godzinie pomieszczenie znów przypominało pracownię.

- Lepiej się przebierz, dziwię się, że nie zrobiłeś tego do tej pory – powiedziała kobieta spojrzawszy na Mistrza Eliksirów, który wciąż paradował w poplamionym stroju.

- Nie baw się w matkowanie – odparł, ale poszedł do swoich kwater. Hermiona już miała wyjść, kiedy do jej uszu dotarła taka wiązanka przekleństw, że aż przystanęła w szoku.

Zaciekawiona podeszła do drzwi, za którymi zniknął Severus i zapukała. Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do środka. Znalazła się w salonie, nie rozglądała się jednak, tylko podeszła do kolejnych drzwi. Tym razem weszła bez pukania. Pierwszym co zobaczyła były brudne ubrana leżące na podłodze. Podniosła wzrok i krzyknęła. Przed nią stał nagi Severus.

- GRANGER! DO STU DEMENTORÓW! CO TY TU ROBISZ DO JASNEJ CHOELRY? – Do jej wrzasku dołączył ryk Snape'a. – ODWRÓĆ SIĘ Z ŁASKI SWOJEJ!

Hermiona zakryła twarz dłońmi i odwróciła się. Mężczyzna w tym czasie okręcił ręcznik wokół bioder.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałam… - Zaczęła się tłumaczyć. Wciąż stała odwrócona do niego plecami. – Usłyszałam eeee… krzyk i przyszłam sprawdzić…

- I wtargnęłaś bez pozwolenia do mojej sypialni?

- Ale wszystko w porządku?

- Nie, nie jest w porządku.

- Chciałabym jakość naprawić mój błąd – powiedziała czarownica, zastanawiając się w duchu, co ona jeszcze tutaj robi. Powinna uciekać jak najdalej, nim Snape rzuci na nią jakąś paskudną klątwę.

- To choć na chwilę się zamknij. I nie odwracaj się! – warknął mężczyzna. Podszedł do szafy i wyjął z niej czyste ubrania. Chwilę potem mógł już pokazać się Gryfonce. – Możesz się odwrócić.

- Na pewno?

- Czy ja zawsze muszę się powtarzać?

- Nie, nie. – Hermiona opuściła ręce i odwróciła się w stronę Severusa. Policzki miała zaróżowione, a wzrok wbity w podłogę. – To może ja już pójdę…

- O nie, tak łatwo się nie wywiniesz. Chodź. – Snape ruszył do drzwi, które musiały prowadzić do łazienki. Kobieta nieśmiało podążyła za nim.

**.::.**

- Muszę przyznać , że schlebia mi to, że wybrałeś mnie – powiedziała Hermiona.

- Byłaś pod ręką.

- Jasne.

- Zamknij dziób i skup się. Nie chcę potem wyglądać jak idiota. I nie chcę słyszeć żadnego komentarza na temat tego, co przed chwilą powiedziałem – warknął Snape.

- Jak sobie życzysz, o panie – odparła czarownica i dygnęła niczym średniowieczna dworka.

Niecałe pół godziny wcześniej, kiedy Snape zabrał Hermionę do łazienki, okazało się, że będzie musiała pobawić się we fryzjerkę. Mężczyzna bez słowa wręczył jej nożyczki, usiadł na wyczarowanym taborecie i powiedział:

- Tnij.

Tył głowy Mistrza Eliksirów pokrywała fioletowa maź, która szczelnie oblepiła czarne włosy. Severusowi nie udało się pozbyć dodatkowej ozdoby za pomocą magii, więc musiał uciec się do bardziej tradycyjnych metod.

Hermiona spojrzała na srebrne nożyczki i westchnęła.

- Na pewno mam to zrobić? – zapytała dla pewności.

- Tnij, byle nie za krótko. Nie preferuję stylu na Voldemorta.

Czarownica zaśmiała się na to porównanie. Doskonale wiedziała jak wyglądał mroczny czarodziej i wizja łysego Severusa wprawiła ją w doskonały nastrój.

- Skończyłam. – Hermiona odłożyła narzędzie pracy i otrzepała białą koszulę mężczyzny z czarnofioletowych ścinek. Była zadowolona z tego, co udało jej się osiągnąć. Długie pozbawione wyrazu strąki zniknęły, ich miejsce zajęły znacznie krótsze. Nie były jednak tak krótkie jak u Harry'ego, dolne warstwa opadała na kark, natomiast najkrótsze pasma (licząc od czubka głowy) sięgały uszu.

- Wierz mi, jeśli wyglądam jak kretyn, to nic nie uchroni cię przed śmiercią – wysyczał Snape, po czym wstał i spojrzał w lustro.

- I jak? – zapytała nieśmiało kobieta, stając obok czarodzieja i zaglądając mu przez ramię.

Severus patrzył w lustro i zastanawiał się, czy to aby na pewno on. Czarne oczy, wielki nos, wąskie usta – to się zgadzało. Ale cała otoczka już nie. Wyglądał młodziej, krótsze włosy uwydatniły kości policzkowe i mocno zarysowaną szczękę. Nie stał się od Apollem, ale pierwszy raz mężczyzna nie skrzywił się na swój widok.

- Coś nie tak? – Hermiona zaczęła nerwowo pocierać dłonie ze zdenerwowania. Teraz Severus na pewno rzuci na nią _Avadę_, poćwiartuje i doda jako składnik do eliksiru. Najpierw wparadowała bezczelnie do jego sypialni zastając go nagiego, a teraz to. Już po niej.

- Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru – powiedział w końcu Snape, a czarownica uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

**.::.**

Dumbledore zmierzał do Wielkiej Sali na kolację, prowadząc przy tym miłą pogawędkę z Prawie Bezgłowym Nickiem, kiedy w hallu spotkał McGonagall.

- Witaj Minerwo – powiedział uśmiechając się do kobiety. – Jak tam listy pierwszoroczniaków? Mniemam, że już wszystko przygotowałaś…

Czarownica machnęła ręką zbywając przyjaciela i śmiejąc się przy tym. Albus zawsze czynił przytyki do jej obowiązkowości.

- Dzień dobry, Nicholasie – zwróciła się do ducha, który skłonił się, po czym pożegnał i zniknął w kamiennej ścianie.

Kiedy Hermiona pojawiła się przy stole, dyrektor od razu zagadnął o jej współpracę z Severusem. W chwili, w której opowiadała o poprawie ich współpracy, rzeczony mężczyzna wkroczył do Wielkiej Sali. Rozległ się głuchy brzdęk - to Minerwa upuściła widelec zaszokowana tym, co zobaczyła.

- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Severusem? – zapytała, nadal wpatrując się w czarodzieja. Dumbledore mrugał z niedowierzaniem, tylko Hermiona zachowywała się normalnie.

- Albusie, skończ mrugać, bo inaczej zalejesz się łzami, a ty Minerwo zamknij usta, bo nie wyglądasz zbyt inteligentnie – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic, usiadł przy stole i zaczął jeść kolację.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział VIII**

Hermiona Granger przewracała się z boku na bok. Blask księżyca wpadał przez otwarte okno w jej sypialni rzucając światło na kręcącą się niespokojnie kobietę. W końcu czarownica poddała się i otworzyła oczy. Nie mogła spać, było jej zdecydowanie za gorąco. A na dodatek jej umysł co rusz podsuwał obrazy Severusa, czasem nagiego. Wstała i podeszła do okna, po czym otworzyła je na oścież. Rześkie powietrze wpadło do pokoju przynosząc zbawienny chłód. Hermiona pragnęła, by coś podobnego stało się z jej myślami.

- To niedorzeczne – szepnęła, próbując wygonić z głowy postać Mistrza Eliksirów. – Po prostu spędzasz z nim dużo czasu, stąd ta fascynacja. Tak, to na pewno to.

_Jasne._ Cichy głosik w jej głowie nie był tego taki pewien.

- On nie może mi się podobać – Hermiona nadal próbowała zaprzeczać. – No dobra, jest całkiem, całkiem. Jest inny i ma w sobie to coś, co… Uspokój się – zganiła sama siebie.

_Sama widzisz. Podoba ci się._

- Nie prawda!

_Prawda. _

- A jeśli nawet, to co? Mogę podkochiwać się w kim zechcę – odparła buntowniczo.

_Wpadłaś i tyle._

- Grrrr… - Czarownica wróciła do łóżka.

W porządku, mogła się w nim zadurzyć, ale co z tego? Dużo kobiet żywi uczucia do swoich szefów czy kolegów, które bardzo często są nieodwzajemnione. To, że Severus się jej podoba to nic nadzwyczajnego, on nawet nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Prawda? _Ale co łączyło mnie z nim w przeszłości? _Na to pytanie wciąż nie znała odpowiedzi.

**.::.**

W Dolinie Godryka wstawał nowy dzień. Bezchmurne niebo zwiastowało ładną pogodę, a świergot ptaków zdecydowanie umilał Ginny Potter przygotowanie śniadania. Kobieta krzątała się po kuchni posyłając zaklęcia na prawo i lewo, by zdążyć na czas.

Dziś miał zjawić się u nich syn Hermiony, Alan. Jego dziadkowie mieli multum pacjentów, a Ginny i Harry zgodzili zaopiekować się chłopcem. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy uroczy siedmiolatek zostawał pod ich opieką. Przyjaciółka Hermiony nie miała żadnych uprzedzeń spowodowanych tym, kim był jego ojciec, ale już jej brat – Ron, spędził kilka tygodni próbując przełamać niechęć. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie zaakceptował tego, że Hermiona związała się ze Snape'em. Do Alana przekonał się dopiero po tym, gdy pierwszy raz miał okazję trzymać go na rękach. _Całe szczęście, że urodę odziedziczyłeś po matce_ - powiedział wtedy, a ona, Harry i Hermiona gruchnęli śmiechem.

Ginny usłyszała hałas dochodzący z salonu, a po chwili do uszu kobiety dotarł znajomy głos.

- Ciociu Ginny, jestem!

Kobieta weszła do pokoju i przywitała się chłopcem, po czym posadziła go przy kuchennym stole.

- Zaraz będzie śniadanie – powiedziała, kiedy woda w czajniku zaczęła się gotować, a kroki Harry'ego zadudniły na schodach.

**.::.**

Targane delikatnym wiatrem liście drzew znajdujących się w Zakazanym Lesie poruszały się, cicho szeleszcząc. W powietrzu unosił się specyficzny zapach poranka, któremu towarzyszył ożywczy chłód. Na tle bezchmurnego nieba dostrzec można było ciemne punkty – ptaki, które swoim śpiewem zachęcały wszystkich do rozpoczęcia nowego dnia.

Severus Snape zatrzymał się nad brzegiem jeziora i zmrużył oczy, chroniąc je przed bystrymi refleksami słońca, które odbijało się w tafli wody. Włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni i spuścił głowę, kręcąc nią nieznacznie. Był zmęczony. W całym swoim czterdziestoośmioletnim życiu nie czuł się tak jak teraz. Nawet udawanie lojalności wobec Voldemorta sprawiało mu mniej problemów niż to, co teraz robił. Był głupi myśląc, że uporał się z uczuciem jakim darzył Hermionę. Był głupi myśląc kiedykolwiek, że ta sztuka mu się uda. A teraz? Codziennie stawał z nią twarz w twarz i dzień w dzień starał się zachować obojętność wobec tej kobiety. Czasem łapał się na tym, że przygląda się jej lub myśli o niej w sposób, w jaki nie powinien. Nigdy nie był romantykiem, nie szafował słowami na prawo i lewo. Chyba nawet nigdy nie powiedział Hermionie, że ją kocha… To było ponad nim. Miał inne sposoby na wyrażenie swoich uczuć.

_- Severusie, proszę – Hermiona uśmiechnęła i podeszła do niego z wyciągniętą ręką. – Nie bądź uparty._

_- Postradałaś zmysły? – oburzył się i założył ręce na piersi. – Po moim trupie._

_- Czego się boisz? Harry nie gryzie – dziewczyna zaczynała być poirytowana. – Zachowujesz się jak dziecko._

_- Już od dawna nim nie jestem – odparł, a po chwili dodał. – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie._

_Hermiona zmrużyła oczy, spoglądając na Severusa groźnie._

_- Według ciebie jestem dzieckiem? – zapytała unosząc wysoko głowę i podchodząc jeszcze bliżej Snape'a. Teraz dzieliło ich już tylko kilka centymetrów. – Jestem dzieckiem kiedy mnie całujesz? Pieścisz? Kochasz się ze mną? – Prowokacyjnie zaczęła rozpinać guziki swojej koszuli. – Czy w tej chwili również traktujesz mnie jak dziecko?_

_Snape patrzył na nią z góry, przeklinając w duchu gryfońską butę, której Hermiona posiadała zdecydowany nadmiar._

_- Czemu milczysz? – zapytała dziewczyna i okrążyła Severusa, który stał niczym kamienny posąg. – Pragniesz mnie, prawda?_

_Coś na kształt prychnięcia lub warknięcia wyrwało się z gardła Mistrza Eliksirów, by po chwili zostać zastąpionym przez jęk, który wydała Hermiona ulegając naciskowi ust Severusa._

_- Od bardzo dawna nie jesteś dla mnie dzieckiem – wyszeptał tuż koło jej ucha, a ciepły oddech owionął szyję dziewczyny. – Jesteś kobietą, jedyną, z którą mogę być. Słyszysz? Jesteś moja. Moja._

Nie używał słów „kocham cię". Przez lata nasłuchał się nadużywania tych dwóch wyrazów, które niekoniecznie niosły za sobą prawdziwą treść. Jego ojciec używał tych słów, kiedy chciał zaciągnąć swoją żonę do łóżka. Severus miał dość krzyków bólu i rozpaczy, które potem następowały. Ale mimo to, nie stracił wiary w przekaz, który krył się za tym wyrażeniem. Nie używał go, ale dobrze wiedział ile znaczy dla jedynej osoby, na której mu zależało.

Severus spojrzał przez ramię na zamek, który opuścił pół godziny temu. Dochodziła ósma, zaraz zacznie się śniadanie a wraz z nim kolejne pytania o postępy w pracy nad eliksirem. Po porannych rozważaniach chciał tego uniknąć, więc ruszył w stronę wejścia prowadzącego prosto do lochów. Wolał nie przechodzić obok Wielkiej Sali, by przypadkiem nie natknąć się na Dumbledore'a.

Kiedy dotarł do swoich kwater zamówił śniadanie u skrzata i poszedł do laboratorium, w którym, po wczorajszej eksplozji, półki ze składnikami świeciły pustkami. Myśląc o tym wrócił do salonu, pełniącego jednocześnie funkcję gabinetu i zasiadł za biurkiem. Na kawałku pergaminu napisał krótką wiadomość, machnął różdżką i kartka zniknęła, by zmaterializować się na nocnej szafce w sypialni Hermiony.

**.::.**

Czarnowłosy chłopiec siedział na werandzie, czytając _Quidditch przez wieki_. Okładka była już dość sfatygowana, co mogło oznaczać, że wujek Harry sięgał po tę pozycję bardzo często. Postacie na obrazkach latały na miotłach, pokazując jedne z bardziej widowiskowych akcji.

Alan, podobnie jak jego wujkowie, był zapalonym kibicem i Hermiona bardzo często zastanawiała się, czy Severus także taki był. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o sporcie, gdyż ona tego nie lubiła. Zresztą, zawsze były ciekawsze tematy.

- Przyniosłam ci sok z dyni. – Ginny postawiła na stoliku szklankę wypełnioną po brzegi i usiadła obok chłopca. Zerknęła tylko na tytuł książki, którą Alan położył na kolanach i pokręciła wymownie głową. – Całe szczęście, że quidditch nie jest jedyną rzeczą, która cię interesuje – powiedziała kobieta i rozsiadła się wygodniej. – Chciałbyś zobaczyć album rodzinny?

- Mógłbym?

- A czy oglądanie zdjęć jest zakazane? – zażartowała pani Potter. – _Accio album_ – dodała i po chwili trzymała już w ręku sporych gabarytów księgę oprawioną w granatową skórę.

- My nie mamy albumu… to znaczy babcia ma, ze zdjęciami mamy przedstawiającymi ją jako niemowlę i dziecko. Jest jeszcze album z moimi fotografiami, ale to wszystko – odparł chłopiec nie spuszczając wzroku z księgi, którą trzymała Ginny. – Żadnych zdjęć przyjaciół, taty…

Ginny zmieszała się trochę, nie chciała zasmucać Alana. Nigdy nie poznał ojca i najprawdopodobniej go nie pozna. No cóż, to nie jego wina, że Snape okazał się kompletnym idiotą.

- Opowiesz mi coś o nim? – Nagłe pytanie wyrwało czarownicę z zamyślenia. Spojrzała na siedmiolatka, który świdrował ją swoimi brązowymi oczami.

- Nie wiem, czy jestem odpowiednią osobą…

- Nikt mi nic nie mówi. – Alan założył chude ręce na piersi i wlepił wzrok w drewnianą podłogę. – To niesprawiedliwe.

Ginny nie wiedziała co powinna zrobić. Obiecała Hermionie, że nie wyjawi tożsamości ojca, ale przecież nie musi tego robić. Wystarczy, że poda kilka faktów, prawda?

- No dobrze – westchnęła kobieta, poddając się. – Coś ci powiem, ale niech pozostanie to między nami, zgoda?

Twarz chłopca momentalnie rozpromieniła się. Przysunął się bliżej cioci, tak by nie uronić ani jednego słowa z jej opowieści. Nareszcie dowie się czegoś więcej.

**.::.**

Hermiona schodziła kamiennymi schodami do lochów. Mimo, że na dworze panował niesamowity upał, tutaj było zimno i nim wyszła ze swoich kwater wzięła zielony sweter, który teraz na siebie założyła. Jej kroki odbijały się echem po kamiennych ścianach, a na podłogę padał jej cień, spowodowany światłem pochodni.

Rano Gryfonka otrzymała wiadomość od Severusa, który zmienił godzinę ich dzisiejszego spotkania. Hermiona przez chwilę rozważała powód tej decyzji, ale poddała się, po niespełna minucie stwierdzając, że dzięki temu więcej czasu będzie mogła spędzić w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych do którego otrzymała wstęp.

- Wejść – donośny głos rozbrzmiał chwilę po tym, jak Hermiona zapukała w masywne drzwi. Nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do środka. Trochę zdziwił ją fakt, że w pracowni nie stały już przyszykowane kociołki, a na stole nie było żadnych ingrediencji. – Nie rób takiej zdziwionej miny – syknął mężczyzna wręczając czarownicy lnianą torbę wypełnioną pustymi fiolkami.

- Po co to wszystko? Nie będziemy dziś robić eliksiru?

- Nie wykazuj się tępotą, Gran… Hermiono. Żeby uwarzyć eliksir, trzeba mieć składniki, których my z oczywistych względów nie mamy – powiedział Snape i wypchnął kobietę z pracowni, po czym machnięciem różdżki zgasił świece i zamknął drzwi. – Idziemy do Zakazanego Lasu – dodał, widząc zdezorientowaną minę Hermiony.

- Do Za-Zakazanego Lasu? – wyjąkała stojąc w miejscu.

- Tak, czy coś nie tak? – zapytał z sarkazmem. – Rusz się, Granger, nie mam zamiaru spędzić tam całej nocy. – I nie zważając na odrętwienie czarownicy, Mistrz Eliksirów zaczął iść w kierunku wyjścia.

Hermiona dogoniła go kiedy mijał Wielką Salę. Stawiał duże kroki, a jego marsz był dość energiczny i kobieta miała spore trudności z dotrzymaniem mu kroku. Dodatkowo utrudniała jej to spódnica, która przy tak szybkim spacerze, plątała się jej między nogami. Co prawda mogła ją transmutować w coś wygodniejszego, ale jej myśli zaprzątało teraz coś zupełnie innego.

Zakazany Las.

Miała dużo czasu, by zapoznać się z istotnymi faktami dotyczącymi Hogwartu. Niewątpliwie las do takich należał. Wolała nie przypominać sobie istot, które tam żyją i tylko czyhają na niewinne stworzenia… _Stop! Uspokój się_, powtarzała w myślach, starając się opanować.

- Nie będziesz tam sama – mamrotała pod nosem. – Jest przy tobie Severus…

- Atak paniki? – Snape zerknął z góry na kobietę idącą obok niego i uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Byli już niedaleko chatki Hagrida, za którą rosły pierwsze drzewa.

- Nie, ja, tak… - Hermiona nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, więc tylko mocniej zacisnęła palce na lnianej torbie.

- Już tam byłaś – powiedział po chwili ciszy Severus. – Dostałaś szlaban i wraz z Hagridem, Draco Malfoyem i Potterem szukaliście w lesie rannego jednorożca.

- Och…

- Cóż za elokwentna wypowiedź, Granger – rzucił sarkastycznie i zatrzymał się. – A teraz mnie posłuchaj. Zaczyna zapadać zmierzch i wiele istot zaczyna budzić się do życia. Wolę nie opowiadać ci o nich, by nie wzbudzić większej paniki. – Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z politowaniem. – Trzymaj się blisko mnie. Masz różdżkę?

Hermiona przytaknęła. Słowa Severusa zamiast jej pomóc, tylko zwiększyły jej obawy. Już wolała się dowiedzieć jakie jeszcze istoty poza wilkołakami, centaurami, jednorożcami, nietoperzami i akromantulami żyją w Zakazanym Lesie.

- Idziemy. – Snape pchnął kobietę do przodu i ruszył za nią. Zapowiadał się ciekawy wieczór.

**.::.**

Dumbledore aportował się na opustoszałej o tej porze ulicy. Światła w większości domów były zgaszone i tylko uliczne latarnie rzucały słabe światło. Albus rozejrzał się i skierował swoje kroki do małego domku, który otaczał zielony żywopłot. W pokoju na parterze wciąż było jasno.

Zapukał, chwilę potem otworzyła mu około pięćdziesięciopięcioletnia kobieta.

- Dobry wieczór, Jean – powiedział starszy czarodziej.

- Witaj, Albusie. George i ja czekaliśmy na ciebie.

Jakiś czas później dyrektor i rodzice Hermiony siedzieli w salonie i rozmawiali. Na stoliku stały trzy filiżanki z herbatą, a na talerzyku leżały ciasteczka domowej roboty.

- Nadal nie odzyskała pamięci – bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie wydobyło się z ust pana Grangera.

- Przykro mi. Severus robi co może, zresztą Hermiona cały czas mu pomaga i mam nadzieję, że ta współpraca pozytywnie wpłynie na oboje – rzekł Albus i upił łyk czarnej herbaty.

- A jeśli to na nic? Jeśli ona nie odzyska wspomnień? Co się stanie z Alanem… - ostatnie słowa kobieta wypowiedziała szeptem. – On już nie ma ojca, nie może stracić też matki.

Dyrektor zamknął oczy i westchnął. Kiedy znów je otworzył widoczny w nich był smutek i troska. To wystarczyło państwu Granger na realną ocenę sytuacji. George objął ramieniem żonę i mocno przytulił.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – szepnął. – Poradzimy sobie, Hermiona też.

Jean cichutko załkała i mocniej wtuliła się w ramię męża. Dumbledore zdał sobie sprawę, że jest już niepotrzebny. Wstał, skinął głową na pożegnanie i wyszedł z domu. Chwilę potem rozległ się cichy trzask deportacji.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział IX**

Severus Snape szedł raźnym krokiem przed siebie i rękoma odgarniał gałęzie oraz krzewy zagradzające mu drogę. Wolał nie używać różdżki, lepiej, by żyjące w lesie istoty nie wyczuły magii i tym samym nie zainteresowały się jej źródłem. Gdyby mógł, wybrałby się do lasu w środku dnia, ale rośliny mu potrzebne należało zbierać wyłącznie po zmierzchu.

Mężczyzna czuł strach Hermiony, która szła tuż za nim i uważnie rozglądała się dookoła. Im dalej zagłębiali się w puszczę, tym większa cisza panowała, a przez korony drzew nie przebijały się żadne promienie zachodzącego już słońca.

- Gdybyś nie wrzucił plastrów mandragory nie musielibyśmy tutaj być – szepnęła czarownica ze złością pomieszaną ze strachem, kiedy maszerowali w głąb lasu.

Mistrz Eliksirów obrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na nią mrużąc oczy.

- Słucham? – syknął. – Dla twojej wiadomości, Granger, eksperymentuję z różnymi składnikami tylko po to, byś przypomniała sobie swoje życie! Więc bądź tak uprzejma i nie wytykaj mi błędów, które popełniam przez wzgląd na ciebie!

Kobieta miała już coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy Snape chwycił ją za ramiona i pchnął w stronę drzewa, przygważdżając ją swoim ciałem.

- Co? – jęknęła Hermiona, ale mężczyzna zasłonił jej usta dłonią i nachylił się, jego usta były tuż przy uchu kobiety.

- Cicho bądź, coś tu jest – szepnął i odsunął głowę spoglądając prosto w jej oczy, które teraz wypełniał strach.

Hermiona nie wiedziała jak ma się zachować. Była uwięziona między pniem olbrzymiego drzewa, a ciałem Severusa i w tym momencie bardziej była przerażona nagłym przebłyskiem wspomnień niż obecnością jakiegoś dzikiego stworzenia. W jej głowie jak na karuzeli ciągle pojawiał się obraz całującego ją Mistrza Eliksirów, raz po razie. Co więcej, też byli w Zakazanym Lesie, a Severus stał w ten sam sposób co teraz. Czy on również pamiętał?

Snape rozglądał się dookoła, wciąż nie wypuszczając Hermiony z żelaznego uścisku. Nie był pewien czy już są bezpieczni, a wolał nie natknąć się na centaury. To właśnie ich magię wyczuł chwilę temu. Granger była sparaliżowana strachem, miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zemdleje. Chociaż… mógł jej powiedzieć, że już raz byli w podobnej sytuacji…

_Hermiona stała przygwożdżona do pnia jednego z drzew rosnących w Zakazanym Lesie. Była blada, a w jej oczach wyraźnie widać było strach. Nigdy nie lubiła zagłębiać się w tą najmroczniejszą część hogwarckich terenów. Severus widział jej przerażenie i w duchu nie mógł uwierzyć, że istnieje coś, czego boi się Hermiona Granger – Mózg Złotej Trójcy._

_- Trzęsiesz się jak osika – syknął Snape, spoglądając z góry na dziewczynę. – Zaraz wywołasz trzęsienie ziemi._

_- A jeśli tam jest wilkołak? – zapytała, rozglądając się na boki._

_Mistrz Eliksirów złapał ją za podbródek i zmusił, by na niego spojrzała. Gryfonka zamarła, czując dotyk smukłych palców na swojej twarzy._

_- Nic. Ci. Się. Nie. Stanie. – wycedził Severus._

_- Wiem – odparła, a mężczyzna spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany._

_- To czemu…_

_- Bardziej denerwuję się z powodu twojej bliskości – wyszeptała nieśmiało. Snape zaczął się odsuwać od niej, ale złapała go za rękę. – Proszę, nie…_

_Mężczyzna nieznacznie pochylił się ku dziewczynie, która już od jakiegoś czasu nie była mu obojętna. Starał się nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że podoba mu się uczennica, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że była jedyną osobą, z którą mógł rozmawiać dłużej niż pięć minut. Co więcej, czerpał satysfakcję z tych rozmów. _

_- To nie powinno mieć miejsca – powiedział tuż przy jej uchu._

_- Ale ma._

_- Na twoje nieszczęście._

_- To się jeszcze okaże – odparła i przyciągnęła go do siebie._

Severus spojrzał na Hermionę, czuł ciepło bijące od jej ciała i serce wyrywające się z piersi. Była tak blisko i nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że wciąż mu się podobała. Był mężczyzną, prawie leżał na pięknej kobiecie. Cóż, byłoby dziwne gdyby jego męskość nie dała o sobie znać.

- Możemy iść dalej – mruknął Snape, czując coraz większą ciasnotę w spodniach. Rozluźnił uścisk i odsunął się na odległość kroku od czarownicy. Hermiona odetchnęła i prawie osunęła się plecami po starym dębie. Szybko jednak zebrała się w sobie, potrząsnęła głową, by odgonić natrętne wspomnienie. Jednak utrudniał jej to widok Severusa. Poczuła dreszcze na plecach, kiedy jego wzrok zmierzył ją od góry do dołu. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wciąż na lekko drżących nogach wróciła na ścieżkę, którą wcześniej podążali.

Snape ruszył za nią, wciąż jednak rozglądał się na boki, sprawdzając czy aby na pewno nic ich nie obserwuje. Wieloletnia szpiegowska działalność wyzwoliła w nim paranoiczne cechy, ale wolał zachowywać się jak paranoik niż zakończyć swój marny żywot jako kolacja akromantuli. Na razie było spokojnie, nie wyczuł żadnej magii aż do polany, na której znajdowały się trzy jednorożce. Widział jak Hermiona otwiera usta ze zdumienia, a oczy rozszerzają się z zachwytu. Złapał ją za ramię, kiedy nieświadoma zaczęła iść w kierunku magicznych stworzeń. Spojrzała na niego z oburzeniem, na co on tylko uśmiechnął się ironicznie i pociągnął ją w przeciwną stronę.

- To jest tojad żółty. – Mistrz Eliksirów wskazał na roślinę rosnącą pod stuletnim bukiem.

- Wiem co to jest – odparła Hermiona sięgnąwszy po szklany pojemnik. – Mam zebrać same liście?

Mężczyzna tylko przytaknął a sam zaczął zrywać duże, ciemnozielone liście rośliny, która przewyższała go o pół głowy. Zasuszone liście arcydzięgla żółtego były podstawą Eliksiru Zapomnienia i Severus był prawie pewny, że będą one stanowić też ważną bazę w odtrutce.

Hermiona pochłonięta zbieraniem tojadu oraz czarnej jagody, nawet nie zauważyła, że straciła z oczu Severusa. Dopiero kiedy wyprostowała się z naręczem roślin, uświadomiła sobie, że jest sama. Sama w ciemnym i złowieszczym lesie. Gdzieś coś zawarczało i dziewczyna skuliła się, chciała krzyczeć, by zaalarmować Snape'a, ale bała się wydać jakikolwiek dźwięk.

- Severus – szepnęła najciszej jak tylko mogła i rozejrzała się. Stawiając ostrożne kroki, chciała zejść z odsłoniętego pola, na jakim się znajdowała. Była już blisko dużej kępy krzewów, kiedy to usłyszała. Ostre warknięcie za plecami, a potem tąpnięcia łap o ziemię. Odwróciła się, by stanąć oko w oko z wilkołakiem.

Snape wsypał goździki do małej fiolki i zakorkował naczynie. Zebrał wystarczająco dużo składników, by wystarczyły do końca sierpnia. Inne zakupi na Pokątnej. Teraz niech lepiej zabierze z lasu Granger, już wystarczająco dużo czasu tu przebywała. Odwrócił się w stronę czarownicy i zmarszczył czoło. Kobiety nie było na polance porośniętej tojadem. Szybko ruszył w tamtym kierunku kiedy usłyszał głośny krzyk.

- Hermiona – szepnął tylko i biegiem popędził w stronę, skąd dobiegał jej głos. Zamarł widząc wilkołaka parę metrów od czarownicy. Trzymała różdżkę przed sobą, starając się odsunąć bestię jak najdalej od siebie. Jej lewe ramię pokryte było krwią.

- _Drętwota!_ – krzyknął Snape, nie zastanawiając się ani chwili i stanął przed czarownicą zagradzając drogę wilkołakowi. Uderzone zaklęciem zwierzę przeraźliwie zawyło, lecz nie osunęło się ziemię. Wręcz przeciwnie, natarło na dwójkę z jeszcze większą wściekłością.

- _Pertificus Totalus!_ – zawołali jednocześnie i czerwone promienie ugodziły bestię w pierś. Wilkołak zatoczył się i padł. Hermiona westchnęła z ulgą i oparła się o plecy Severusa.

- Chodź. – Mężczyzna wziął ją za rękę i szybkim krokiem zaczął iść w stronę skraju lasu. Nie chciał zostawać w puszczy ani chwili dłużej, tym bardziej, że był pewny, iż pobratymcy bestii, którą unieszkodliwili zaraz zjawią się z odsieczą.

Hermiona szła za Severusem, ale w tej chwili poszłaby za każdym. Czuła ciepło jego dłoni i zaczął ją ogarniać błogi spokój. Nagle przed oczami zapanowała ciemność i czarownica osunęła się na ziemię.

**.::.**

- Leż. – Usłyszała zaraz po tym jak otworzyła oczy. – Jesteśmy w zamku, już nic ci nie grozi.

- Co się stało? – zachrypiała. Mężczyzna podparł jej głowę i napoił ją wodą.

- Zemdlałaś na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Miałaś duże rozcięcie na lewym ramieniu, które obficie krwawiło. Musiałem je zdezynfekować, stąd to pieczenie, które teraz odczuwasz – wyjaśnił Snape. I rzeczywiście, ramię lekko pulsowało i szczypało. – Nie zostałaś zarażona, nie ugryzł cię. – Dodał mężczyzna widząc pytanie w oczach kobiety.

Usiadł na krześle i spojrzał na Hermionę. Była blada, ale wyglądała znacznie lepiej niż dwie godziny temu, kiedy niósł ją na rękach do swoich kwater.

Hermiona odzyskała przytomność na tyle, by zauważyć, że nie znajduje się w swoim pokoju, ani w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. W sypialni dominowały kolory zielony i czarny, zatem musiała być w kwaterach Severusa i leżeć na JEGO łóżku.

- Oj – jęknęła opadając na poduszki. Snape podszedł do niej.

- Coś cię boli? – zapytał, a dziewczyna zastanowiła się czy już kiedyś przemawiał do niej tak spokojnym i delikatnym głosem.

- Nie – odparła. – Myślę natomiast, że chyba powinnam już wrócić do siebie – dodała i na potwierdzenie swych słów zaczęła wstawać z łóżka.

- Jesteś zbyt słaba – powiedział Severus, ale nie zatrzymał jej. Stanął za to z boku i zaczął przyglądać się walce Gryfonki z jej słabością. Na razie szło jej gładko, wstała i poprawiała wygniecioną spódnicę. Jednak gdyby nie refleks Mistrza Eliksirów i jego silny uścisk, teraz leżałby na podłodze.

- Miałem rację – rzekł mężczyzna i położył ją na łóżku.

- Nie cierpię kiedy masz rację – odparła Hermiona, na co kąciki ust Snape'a drgnęły lekko z rozbawienia.

- Śpij, ja prześpię się w salonie. Tylko niczego nie dotykaj – rzucił na odchodne i wyszedł z sypialni zamykając za sobą drzwi.

**.::.**

Transmutowane z fotela łóżko było dość niewygodne. Przewracał się z boku na bok nie mogąc zasnąć. No cóż, to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy natłok myśli powodował kłopoty ze snem. Takich niespokojnych nocy było wiele, część z nich miała miejsce jeszcze w czasach, kiedy Severus był szpiegiem. A potem jego bezsenne noce powodowała Hermiona. Nie spał rozmyślając nad tym, co taka inteligentna, mądra i ładna dziewczyna w nim widzi. Sam nie przypisywał sobie żadnych zalet, był zgorzkniały, sarkastyczny, złośliwy i trudny. Po prostu trudny. Przystojny też nie był, chociaż Granger twierdziła co innego. Kiedy zaczynała mówić o jego urodzie, przeważnie zbywał ją machnięciem ręki i zamykał się w swoim laboratorium lub zasłaniał twarz kurtyną czarnych włosów, które teraz były już tylko wspomnieniem.

Lecz kiedy spędzał czas samotnie w swojej pracowni czarne myśli znów pojawiały się w jego głowie. Rozmyślał nad zachowaniem Gryfonki i nad samym sobą, poddawał analizie wszystko. To było jak nałóg, wszędzie doszukiwał się podstępu. I w końcu pewnej nocy naszła go straszna myśl, po której zniszczył jedyną dobrą rzecz w swoim życiu.

**.::.**

Zaraz po wyjściu Severusa, Hermiona transmutowała spódnicę w szare dresowe spodnie a bluzkę w białą koszulkę na ramiączkach. Leżała na olbrzymim łóżku wpatrując się w ciemny baldachim. Nie mogła spać, ramię zbyt piekło nie dając o sobie zapomnieć, a w umyśle wciąż przewijały się obrazy z dzisiejszego dnia. Chyba jeszcze nigdy tak się nie bała, spotkanie z wilkołakiem wywarło na niej ogromne wrażenie, niekoniecznie pozytywne. Bała się, ale kiedy zobaczyła Severusa strach został zastąpiony przez ulgę, że skoro on jest tuż obok, to nie pozwoli jej skrzywdzić. Miała rację.

Zamknęła oczy ponawiając próbę zaśnięcia. Momentalnie pojawił się obraz Mistrza Eliksirów, ale potem pojawiło się coś jeszcze i Hermiona usiadła na łóżku próbując złapać oddech.

**.::.**

Drwa trzeszczały w kominku, a ciepły blask ognia padał na śpiącego mężczyznę. Czarodziej oddychał miarowo, jego prawa ręka schowana była pod poduszką. Nie trudno było zgadnąć, że smukłe palce zaciśnięte są na różdżce. Wyuczonych nawyków nie zapomina się od tak. I w tym momencie jeden z nich znów zadziałał. Severus zerwał się z łóżka, by sekundę później stać naprzeciw Hermiony z różdżką przyciśniętą do jej szyi. Z gardła kobiety nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk przerażenia. Brązowe oczy, w których odbijał się blask ognia, wpatrzone były w czarne. Nie było w nich ani cienia strachu.

Snape opuścił różdżkę, ale nie odsunął się. Stał niczym kamienny posąg mierząc wzrokiem kobietę, która również się nie wycofała. Zamiast tego, Hermiona dotknęła dłonią policzka Severusa, by chwilę później z delikatnością pomieszaną z fascynacją obrysować palcem mocną linię szczęki i usta mężczyzny. Przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej, świadoma faktu, że ich ciała się zetknęły.

Jęknęła, kiedy Severus położył swoją dłoń na jej karku przyciągając ją do siebie, wpijając się w jej usta. Nie spotkał się z odrzuceniem lecz chęcią pogłębienia pocałunku. Gryfonka zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i otworzyła usta wpuszczając język Snape'a, który zaczął pieścić jej podniebienie. Czuła się cudownie, tak jakby wreszcie była na swoim miejscu, przy właściwym mężczyźnie.

Mistrz Eliksirów błądził dłońmi po plecach Hermiony, raz po raz podwijając jej koszulkę. Ssał, kąsał i całował szyję kobiety, ciesząc się z jęków rozkoszy które wydobywały się z jej gardła.

- Severus… - westchnęła czarownica, łapiąc oddech i to oprzytomniło Snape'a. Odsunął od siebie dziewczynę. Jej opuchnięte wargi i zamglony wzrok aż prosiły o więcej, ale rozsądek mówił co innego.

- To nie powinno mieć miejsca. Przepraszam – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów chłodnym tonem. – Idź spać.

- Dlaczego?

- Dlaczego masz spać? Cóż za pytanie…

- Dlaczego ten pocałunek nie powinien mieć miejsca? – Hermiona nie pozwoliła dokończyć mężczyźnie. Spojrzała hardo w czarne oczy, po czym nieco ciszej dodała. – Wcześniej ci to nie przeszkadzało.

- Słucham? Skąd… Przypomniałaś sobie? – W głosie Snape'a słychać było nadzieję, ale mina czarodzieja świadczyła o dezorientacji.

Kobieta zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

- Nie pamiętam wszystkiego, tylko pojedyncze wspomnienia takie jak pocałunek w Zakazanym Lesie, to, że byłeś Śmierciożercą i… i noc, którą spędziliśmy razem – ostatnie słowa były już ledwo słyszalne.

Severus poczuł coś dziwnego w okolicach klatki piersiowej, jakby chłodna dłoń ścisnęła dawno nieużywany organ. Nic jednak nie odpowiedział, pozwolił mówić kobiecie dalej.

- To wspomnienie o tej nocy… ono pojawiło się w mojej głowie nagle, kiedy próbowałam zasnąć. I to ono sprawiło, że tu przyszłam, że teraz stoję przed tobą zastanawiając się ile jeszcze tajemnic dotyczących ciebie kryje moja przeszłość. Dotyczących nas. Severusie, czemu uważasz ten pocałunek za niewłaściwy? Gardzisz mną? Czy zrobiłam coś, przez co mnie znienawidziłeś?

- NIE! – Snape natychmiast zaprzeczył. – To zbyt skomplikowane. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Kiedy wszystko sobie przypomnisz, zrozumiesz. I możesz być pewna, że nie będziesz chciała mnie znać.

**.::.**

Wyjaśnienie Severusa nie zaspokoiło ciekawości Hermiony, ale dało wiele do myślenia. Czemu miałaby go nie chcieć widywać po tym, jak odzyska pamięć? Oczywiście, jeśli odzyska. W naturze Hermiony nie leżało jednak poddawanie się. Skoro Severus nie chciał nic powiedzieć, w porządku. Ale niech nie myśli sobie, że tak łatwo zapomni o wydarzeniach jakie miały miejsce dzisiejszej nocy.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **To teraz trochę mojego zrzędzenia. Wiem, że dużo osób dodaje moje opowiadanie do swoich ulubionych lub chce być informowanych o nowych rozdziałach. Cieszy mnie to, ale jednocześnie smuci, że te osoby nie wypowiadają się na temat kolejnych rozdziałów. To naprawdę pomaga w dalszej pracy jeśli wiem co robię dobrze albo co źle. Komentarze dają porządnego kopa na zachętę. Dlatego proszę, byście chociaż napisali czy jest fajnie czy nie. Dajce znak, że jesteście. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział X<strong>

Ciszę jaka panowała w prywatnych kwaterach Mistrza Eliksirów, przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Severus podniósł wzrok znad książki, którą właśnie czytał i ujrzał Minerwę McGonagall wchodzącą do pokoju.

- Nie wydaje mi się, bym powiedział „wejść" – brew Snape'a podjechała do góry, nadając jego twarzy ironiczny wygląd.

Kobieta lekceważąco machnęła ręką, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i usiadła w fotelu. – Nie masz nic przeciwko?

- Nawet gdybym miał i tak byś to zignorowała – odparł mężczyzna i przewrócił stronę w książce, ponownie skupiając się na lekturze.

- Będziesz teraz czytał? – zapytała wicedyrektorka, spoglądając karcąco na swojego przyjaciela.

- W przeciwieństwie do niektórych mieszkańców tego zamku, mam podzielną uwagę – odparł Snape nie odrywając wzroku od książki.

- Jak Hermiona z tobą wytrzymywała?

- Nie wytrzymywała. Jak widzisz, nie ma jej tutaj.

- Nie udawaj Greka. Dobrze wiesz o czym mówię – drążyła temat McGonagall.

- Nie, nie wiem.

- _Mężczyźni_. Wszyscy jesteście tacy sami.

- To znaczy?

- Infantylni, krótkowzroczni, bezduszni, impertynenccy i głupi – powiedziała Minerwa z godnością unosząc podbródek i patrząc z góry na czarodzieja.

- Jeszcze piętnaście minut temu posiadałem dyplom Mistrza Eliksirów, którego na pewno bym nie zdobył będąc głupim. Przez ten kwadrans nic się nie zmieniło, jak sądzę – odparł spokojnie Severus i ponownie przewrócił kartkę w książce. – Coś jeszcze? Czy pofatygowałaś się aż tutaj, by ponarzekać na moich pobratymców, czyli mężczyzn…

Minerwa rozsiadła się wygodniej w fotelu i uśmiechnęła w taki sposób, że Severus zdał sobie sprawę, iż ta kobieta nie odejdzie zbyt szybko. Zamknął książkę i odłożył ją na stolik. Spojrzał wyczekująco na McGonagall, która przyglądała mu się z uśmiechem na ustach.

- O co ci chodzi? – zapytał w końcu.

- O ciebie.

- W takim razie skończyliśmy tę rozmowę.

- Nawet jej nie zaczęliśmy, Severusie – powiedziała, by, kiedy Snape zaczął wstawać z fotela, dodać – jeszcze nie skończyłam.

- Trudno.

- Siadaj! – zagrzmiała Minerwa głosem, którym zwracała się do krnąbrnych uczniów.

Severus wbrew sobie poczuł się jak pierwszoroczny student na pierwszej lekcji transmutacji i wcale mu się to nie podobało.

- Teraz znacznie lepiej – powiedziała Minerwa, kiedy mężczyzna z powrotem siedział na swoim miejscu. – Herbaty?

- To moje kwatery! – oburzył się czarodziej, spoglądając złowrogo na wicedyrektorkę.

- W to nie wątpię. Tylko ty gustujesz w kolorach nadających się do zakładu pogrzebowego – odparła złośliwie McGonagall, powodując tym samym, że oczy Severusa zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, a usta zacisnęły w wąską linię. – Ale do rzeczy. Przyszłam, by dowiedzieć się jak się czujesz?

- Wyśmienicie. Możesz już iść – odparł Snape.

- Mnie nie oszukasz.

- Oszukiwałem samego Voldemorta, który był doskonałym legilimentą. Ty chyba nie zgłębiłaś tej sztuki zbyt dokładnie – wycedził Severus, który miał już serdecznie dość tej rozmowy i obecności swojej byłej nauczycielki transmutacji.

- „Czytać" w myślach to jedno. Nie zapominaj, że znam cię bardzo długo i wiem kiedy coś cię dręczy…

- Naprawdę? – parsknął czarodziej. – To gdzie byłaś, kiedy dręczyli mnie twoim _ukochani_ Huncwoci, co?

- Severusie, nigdy sobie tego nie daruję. Jest mi niezmiernie przykro z tego powodu…

- Nie będziemy teraz do tego wracać – przerwał Minerwie Snape. – A teraz wybacz, ale mam dużo pracy. - Severus wstał z fotela i podszedł do biurka. Odsunął szufladę i wyjął z niej swoje notatki dotyczące Eliksiru Zapomnienia i udoskonalonego antidotum.

- W takim razie… Również chcę, by Hermiona odzyskała swoje wspomnienia – powiedziała McGonagall. Podniosła się i podeszła do drzwi, by w progu odwrócić się i jeszcze raz spojrzeć na przyjaciela. – Jeślibyś chciał… - urwała, zdając sobie sprawę z idiotyczności tych niewypowiedzianych słów. Severus nigdy nie potrzebował rozmowy i wypłakiwania się w kołnierz. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Do zobaczenia na obiedzie – powiedziała i wyszła zamykając za sobą drzwi.

**.::.**

Ginny Potter zastanawiała się czy dobrze zrobiła mówiąc Alanowi o jego ojcu. Prawdę powiedziawszy wiedziała, że Hermiona, kiedy tylko odzyska pamięć, zabije ją za to. Ale czy mądrze było okłamywać chłopca? Jak na swoje siedem lat był diablo zdolny i inteligentny, co nie dziwi kiedy się wie kim są jego rodzice. Z drugiej strony nie powiedziała znowu tak dużo. Pokazała tylko zdjęcie całego grona pedagogicznego Hogwartu, na którym był Snape. Oczywiście nie powiedziała Alanowi, że Mistrz Eliksirów jest jego ojcem, ale… Nie zdradziła tajemnicy Hermiony, podała tylko same ogólniki. Poza jednym, wypaplała, że jego ojciec nawet nie wie o jego istnieniu. Oczywiście natychmiast zmyśliła jakąś bajkę o niemożności kontaktu i takie tam. Jednak po minie Alana wiedziała, że on tego nie kupił. Podziękował jednak za informacje i zabrał się do oglądania zdjęć. Biedny dzieciak, pomyślała wtedy. Podobne myśli nachodziły ją bardzo często. Nawet teraz, podczas zakupów na Pokątnej.

- Biorę to – powiedziała pani Potter i położyła na ladzie ciemnozieloną bluzkę. Ten kolor, jako jeden z nielicznych komponował się z jej rudymi włosami, a poza tym lubiła go. Uspokajał ją i przywodził na myśl oczy Harry'ego.

Kiedy sprzedawczyni pakowała zakup, Ginny spojrzała przez wystawową szybę na ulicę. Ludzie mijali się w pośpiechu, a niektórzy rodzice już biegali z dziećmi po sklepach dokonując zakupów szkolnych. Między nimi wyłowiła charakterystyczne blond włosy, prawie platynową, niezmienną od lat fryzurę. _Draco._

- Pięć galeonów – powiedziała sprzedawczyni zwracając na siebie uwagę.

- Tak? Tak… - odparła z lekkim roztargnieniem kobieta i położyła na ladzie należność. Wzięła pakunek i pożegnawszy się, opuściła mały butik. Rozejrzała się jeszcze, ale kiedy stwierdziła że młody Malfoy zniknął, ruszyła w odwiedziny do swoich braci.

**.::.**

- Trzymaj się Gin… - zaczął Fred

- …i trzymaj krótko Harry'ego – dodał George.

- Tak, tak. Na razie chłopaki. – Pani Potter wyszła ze sklepu bliźniaków i odwróciła się, by pomachać braciom na do widzenia. Wiedziała, że będą sta

przy oknie i odprowadza

ją wzrokiem. Nie pomyliła się, dwie identyczne twarze wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu.

Wracając do domu rozglądała się po sklepowych wystawach i nie zauważyła młodego mężczyzny idącego z głową spuszczoną w dół. Dopiero, kiedy torba z zakupami wypadła jej z ręki uświadomiła sobie co się stało.

- Przepraszam… Malfoy? – Ginny spojrzała prosto w szare oczy blondyna.

- Weasley – powiedział chłodno arystokrata nie odwracając wzroku.

- Potter, nie Weasley – odparła, a w jej głosie słychać było złość. – Miałeś wystarczająco dużo czasu, by przyswoić sobie tę wiadomość.

- Nie zaprzątam sobie głowy błahostkami. To chyba twoje. – Draco schylił się i podał kobiecie torbę, w której znajdowała się bluzka. – Przynajmniej gust masz dobry. Jeśli chodzi o kolory, oczywiście – dodał, po czym bez słowa wyminął czarownicę i ruszył dalej. Sam nie wiedział czemu był taki nieuprzejmy, przecież stać go na normalną rozmowę. A tu… Jesteś idiotą – mruknął pod nosem i włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni.

Ginny odwróciła się za Malfoyem. Chciała nawet go zatrzymać, ale słowa uwięzły jej w gardle. Zawróciłaby go i co? Zaczęliby żartować i prowadzić miłą pogawędkę jak starzy znajomi? Tak nie było i nigdy nie będzie. Niektóre przepaście są zbyt duże, by je pokonać. Chociaż… Może gdyby nie uganiała się tak za Harrym dostrzegłaby zmianę u Ślizgona i jego tęskne spojrzenia rzucane w jej stronę. Była tak głupia, że to Luna musiała ją o tym uświadomić. Nawet ona zauważyła zmianę.

- Jesteś idiotką – szepnęła i aportowała się do domu.

**.::.**

Od pechowej wyprawy do Zakazanego Lasu i pocałunku minął ponad tydzień. Zarówno Hermiona, jak i Severus nie wspominali o tym, co się stało. Na pozór wszystko wydawało się być takie jak przedtem, ale zmieniło się jedno - zachowanie Mistrza Eliksirów. Zwiększył dystans między nimi.

Podczas pracy zachowywał się tak jak zwykle, był skupiony, dokładny i rzadko odzywał się do Hermiony. Ale podczas przerw stawał się bardziej niż zazwyczaj złośliwy, tak jakby chciał ją na siłę do siebie zrazić. Kobieta jednak starała się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Ripostowała jego wypowiedzi, a czasem też pozwalała sobie na drobne złośliwości.

- Nie ma sproszkowanego rogu jednorożca. – Zauważyła Hermiona podchodząc do półki z ingrediencjami. – Ani łusek salamandry, pazura psidawka, smoczej krwi, zęba…

- Wybacz, że nie zaszlachtowałem jednego z trzech jednorożców, które spotkaliśmy w lesie i nie pozbawiłem go rogu, ani nie obdarłem salamandry z łuskowatej skóry. Najprawdopodobniej instynkt Śmierciożercy nie zadziałał – rzucił ironicznie Snape i zabrał się do miażdżenia skarabeuszy.

- A nie wystarczyłoby zamówić brakujące rzeczy na Pokątnej? – zapytała jakby od niechcenia młoda kobieta i podeszła do kociołka, nad którym unosiły się obłoczki pary. – Bez rogu…

- Doskonale wiem do czego służy róg jednorożca, Granger! Wiem jakie ma właściwości. Jestem cholernym Mistrzem Eliksirów! – ryknął i walnął dłonią w stół. Moździerz z ucieranymi skarabeuszami spadł na podłogę, ale nie zwrócili na to uwagi. Czarodziej intensywnie wpatrywał się w Hermionę myśląc, że ten nagły wybuch sprawi, iż zacznie się ona trząść ze strachu. Jakież więc było jego zaskoczenie, którego oczywiście nie dał po sobie poznać, kiedy Gryfonka tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

- Tak tylko powiedziałam – odparła.

**.::.**

Severus pochylał się nad książką, którą przed chwilą przywołał ze swojej prywatnej biblioteki. Szczupłe palce błądziły po tekście szukając przydatnych informacji, a mężczyzna starał się nie zwracać uwagi na ciche nucenie jego asystentki.

Hermiona nuciła pod nosem jakąś melodię, która wydawała jej się znajoma i sprzątała niewykorzystane składniki ze stołu. Udało im się zrobić bazę pod eliksir i nie wysadzić pracowni. Teraz należało tylko dodać odpowiednie składniki, które wzmocniłyby moc mikstury i przywróciły kobiecie pamięć. Problemem były jednak proporcje i postać składników.

- Będę musiał wybrać się na Pokątną – powiedział czarodziej prostując się. – Odwrócenie właściwości niektórych roślin wymaga smoczej krwi, której niestety nie posiadam.

- Będę mogła iść z tobą? – Hermiona przerwała sprzątanie i podeszła do mężczyzny. Jej oczy patrzyły na niego błagalnie.

- Nie.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo jak tak mówię.

- Nie możesz mi rozkazywać – oburzyła się Gryfonka.

- Tak dla przypomnienia… jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny.

- Nie jesteś moją niańką.

- Wierz mi, to samo powiedziałem Albusowi zanim zgodziłem się pełnić rolę _bodyguarda _– odparł Snape i zamknął książkę, którą przeglądał. – Zostaniesz w zamku.

- I co jeszcze? – Złość zaczęła wzrastać, a krew niebezpiecznie wrzała w żyłach młodej kobiety.

- Nie wiem, nie płacą mi za organizowanie ci zajęć – rzucił sarkastycznie Severus i machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że niewykorzystane ingrediencje wróciły na swoje miejsca.

- To niesprawiedliwe. – Hermiona nie dawała za wygraną.

- Tylko się nie popłacz.

- Gbur!

- Język, Granger!

- Pieprz się – syknęła czarownica i wyszła z pracowni, zostawiając Snape'a samego.

Mężczyzna patrzył na drzwi, które przed chwilą zamknęły się z hukiem. Zrobił to co zamierzał, odsunął ją od siebie, spowodował, że była na niego zła. Tylko czemu czuł się źle z tego powodu?

**.::.**

Hermiona była wściekła, tyle że nie na Severusa a na samą siebie. Była zła za swoją reakcję, za to, że tak łatwo dała się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Wiedziała, że będzie próbował ją zdenerwować i powinna być na to przygotowana.

Złość czarownicy zmalała przez noc i nazajutrz rano obudziła się z mocnym postanowieniem wprowadzenia zmian. Wykonując poranną toaletę rozważała co powie Severusowi na dzisiejszym spotkaniu. Nie będzie go przepraszać, bo nie ma za co, ale chce przedyskutować temat ich dalszej współpracy. Hermiona zdawała sobie sprawę, że pocałunek zmienił znacznie więcej niż jej się na początku wydawało. A to nie powinno mieć miejsca. Są przecież dorośli i takie rzeczy nie mogły mieć na nich wpływu.

Myśli wciąż kołatały się w głowie Gryfonki, kiedy zapukała do drzwi prywatnych kwater Mistrza Eliksirów. Było pół godziny przed planowanym spotkaniem i kobieta pomyślała, że Severus najpewniej jest jeszcze u siebie.

Kiedy po ponownym zapukaniu w hebanowe drewno Hermiona nie usłyszała charakterystycznego „wejść'', skierowała swoje kroki w stronę pracowni. Jednak i te drzwi były zamknięte.

Kobieta zaczęła się zastanawiać co było tego powodem. Czyżby Snape nie chciał jej widzieć? _Nie._ Szybko odgoniła tę myśl zdając sobie sprawę, że on nie należy do osób obrażalskich. _A może coś mu się stało? Jakiś wybuch podczas warzenia eliksiru?_ W umyśle czarownicy zaczęły pojawiać się przerażające obrazy. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili, wyciągnęła różdżkę i skierowała ją na klamkę.

- _Alohomora._

Zamek w drzwiach szczęknął. Hermiona ostrożnie weszła do środka spodziewając się najgorszego. W pracowni jednak panowała cisza, wszystko było na swoim miejscu. I nigdzie nie było Mistrza Eliksirów. Kobieta rozejrzała się jeszcze raz, ale nic nie zwróciło jej uwagi. Podeszła do drzwi, które prowadziły do salonu Severusa. Zapukała. Spodziewała się, że nie usłyszy odpowiedzi, ale nie spodziewała się, że drzwi otworzą się po naciśnięciu klamki.

Dumbledore i Minerwa zdążyli jej opowiedzieć co nieco o czarnowłosym mężczyźnie. Z ich opowieści dowiedziała się, że był on strasznym paranoikiem. Temu jednak nie mogła się dziwić, wiedząc jaką pracę wykonywał. Niejeden człowiek pewnie już dawno zwariowałby od ciężaru spoczywającego na jego barkach. Ale nie Severus. On był inny, silniejszy, był wytrwały i potężny. Hermiona przypomniała sobie o magii, która emanowała od jego sylwetki podczas ich pierwszego spotkania tego lata. Tym bardziej zdziwiły ją niezabezpieczone drzwi.

Czarownica weszła do salonu, w którym panował mrok. Mimo pięknej słonecznej pogody, w lochach zawsze było ciemno przez brak okien, ale to nie stanowiło problemu ani dla Snape'a ani dla Hermiony. W takich warunkach mogła skupić się całkowicie na wykonywanej pracy, a widoki zza okna jej nie rozpraszały.

Gryfonka, podobnie jak wcześniej w pracowni, rozejrzała się. Przeszła przez salon prosto do sypialni Mistrza Eliksirów. Mężczyzny jednak nigdzie nie było. Wtedy jej wzrok padł na pergamin leżący na komodzie.

- _Lumos_ – szepnęła i przyłożyła koniec różdżki do skrawka papieru. Ciasnym, drobnym pismem wypisane były nazwy ingrediencji. – Pokątna – powiedziała sama do siebie i westchnęła z ulgi gdy zrozumiała. Severus wybrał się do apteki po brakujące składniki. Była głupia myśląc, że coś mu się stało.

Uśmiechnęła się z wyraźną ulgą. Teraz należało jak najszybciej opuścić komnaty, zanim wróci ich właściciel. Wolała nie wiedzieć co by sobie pomyślał znajdując ją w swojej sypialni. Miała już wyjść kiedy jej wzrok padł na blade, niebieskie światło wydostające się przez niedomknięte drzwi szafy. Wrodzona ciekawość nie pozwoliła jej zostawić w spokoju tego faktu. Hermiona podeszła do szafy i zajrzała do środka. Na jednej z półek stała kamienna misa zdobiona celtyckimi znakami, w środku falowała srebrno-niebieska ciecz, raz po raz ukazując rozmazane obrazy.

- Myślodsiewnia. – Hermiona była zaskoczona tym znaleziskiem. Czytała o nich, ale nigdy nie spotkała się z tymi magicznymi misami, a przynajmniej nie pamiętała tego. Służyły do przechowywania wspomnień, które w każdej chwili można było przejrzeć. Wystarczyło tylko pochylić się i zanurzyć twarz.

Gryfonka zadrżała z ekscytacji. Miała przed sobą wspomnienia Severusa, najprawdopodobniej część z nich będzie związana z nią. Nareszcie będzie mogła się dowiedzieć…

_To nieuczciwe. To są jego wspomnienia._ Szepnął głos w jej głowie, z którym musiała się zgodzić. Musiała, ale nie chciała. Straciła pamięć i wiedzę o życiu, którego częścią był Severus. Miała prawo znać prawdę, miała prawo wiedzieć.

Hermiona ujęła kamienną misę w dłonie i postawiła ją na podłodze. Uklękła przed nią. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zanurzyła twarz w wirującej substancji.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **Dziękuję za komentarze, które ukazały się pod ostatnim rozdziałem. Cieszę się, że zechcieliście zwrócić uwagę na moją prośbę. :)_

_Ten rozdział dedykuję **magorianie**. Wiem, że Twoje urodziny już minęły, ale mam nadzieję, że przyjmniesz ten spóźniony prezent. :*_

_Betowała **Iza**._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział XI<strong>

Severus był zawiedziony. Po głównej aptece na Pokątnej spodziewał się lepszego zaopatrzenia. A tu brak smoczej krwi i żywicy wierzby. Na całe szczęście właściciel wykazał odrobinę skruchy informując Mistrza Eliksirów o dostępności tych składników w filii w Hogsmeade. Gdyby czarodziej wiedział, że potrzebne ingrediencje znajdzie w wiosce obok Hogwartu, nie fatygowałby się na Pokątną. Jedyną pociechą było planowane spotkanie z chrześniakiem.

Draco czekał już na Severusa w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem. Widywali się tu dość regularnie, rozmawiając na różne tematy. Ostatni raz nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych, ale nie zawsze można było gawędzić o rozgrywkach quidittcha.

- Witaj – powiedział Malfoy ściskając dłoń wuja. – Co do picia? Whisky? A może coś z mugolskich alkoholi?

- Whisky – odparł Snape.

Chwilę potem trunki stały już przed czarodziejami, którzy pogrążyli się w rozmowie.

**.::.**

Hermiona siedząc na podłodze w sypialni Severusa z trudem łapała oddech. Obrazy, które widziała w myślodsiewni wciąż przewijały się w jej głowie. Była zbyt zszokowana, by płakać czy się denerwować. Nie spodziewała się tego, co zobaczyła.

_Kiedy wszystko sobie przypomnisz, zrozumiesz. I możesz być pewna, że nie będziesz chciała mnie znać._

Powtórzyła sobie słowa Severusa, które powiedział po ich pocałunku. Nie wierzyła w to wtedy, a teraz, kiedy wiedziała o co mu chodziło, również nie przyjmowała tego do wiadomości. Jak mogła go nienawidzić? Skoro nawet utrata pamięci nie wymazała jego imienia z jej umysłu… Kochała go. On też ją kochał. Więc dlaczego to powiedział? _Bał się._

Hermiona przypomniała sobie obrazy z myślodsiewni. W ich pocałunku wyczuwała pasję i namiętność, silne uczucia, których nie zatarł czas. Kolejnym wspomnieniem była jej opieka nad rannym mężczyzną.

_Severus leżał na szpitalnym łóżku. Był dużo bledszy niż zwykle, co w jego przypadku mogło wydawać się niewykonalne. Obok siedziała jej młodsza wersja. Hermiona stojąc z boku i obserwując scenę zauważyła, że nikogo innego nie ma w skrzydle szpitalnym. Wzdrygnęła się na odgłos wydany przez otwierane drzwi. Po chwili do łóżka Severusa podszedł Dumbledore._

_- Może odpoczniesz, Hermiono – zwrócił się do dziewczyny trwające przy łóżku Mistrza Eliksirów. – Ja z nim zostanę._

_- Jeszcze mi tego brakowało – wycharczał Severus, spoglądając krzywo na Albusa._

_Gryfonka pokręciła przecząco głową. – Nie ma takiej potrzeby._

_Albus westchnął i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela._

_- To już miesiąc, jak leżysz tutaj – powiedział Dumbledore, a Hermiona zauważyła, że w oczach Jej-ze-wspomnienia pojawiły się łzy. To chyba znaczy, że było z nim naprawdę źle, pomyślała._

_- Tylko dlatego, że nie pozwalacie mi wrócić do swoich kwater! – Można było wyczuć złość w powietrzu._

_- Pani Pomfrey mówiła, że coś takiego może mieć miejsce. Przyjąłeś na siebie bardzo dużą liczbę czarno-magicznych zaklęć – powiedziała Hermiona, spoglądając na Severusa. – To cud, że się obudziłeś…_

Wspomnienie zmieniło się.

_Severus leżał na łóżku w sypialni, czytając jakąś książkę, kiedy rozległo się pukanie. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i Hermiona nie zdziwiła się widząc siebie z naręczem eliksirów, które z całą pewnością były przeznaczone dla mężczyzny._

_- Przyniosłam lekarstwa._

_- Widzę – odparł czarodziej. – Postaw je na szafce i możesz odejść._

_Dziewczyna spięła się na ten ewidentny rozkaz, odstawiając z impetem fiolki. – Czemu mnie tak traktujesz? Myślałam…_

_- Co takiego? Że zaraz po wyjściu ze skrzydła szpitalnego rzucę ci się w ramiona? Zapomniałaś kim jestem? Cholernym sukinsynem…_

_- Nie mów tak! – przerwała mu Hermiona. – Nie mów tak o sobie, proszę. Nie traktuj siebie jak śmiecia, bo to mnie boli. Obrażając siebie krzywdzisz ludzi, którym na tobie zależy… Ja… - Hermiona powoli podeszła do łóżka._

_- Czego chcesz? – zapytał Severus spokojniejszym tonem. – Czego oczekujesz?_

_- Byś pozwolił mi być przy tobie. O nic więcej nie proszę. Już nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie, nie potrafię… _

_- W takim razie jesteś głupia._

_- Być może. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale oddałabym wszystko, by znaleźć się w twoich ramionach i znów poczuć dotyk twoich ust na moim ciele. Niewiele wiem o uczuciach, ale nigdy wcześniej nie czułam do nikogo tego, co czuję do ciebie, Severusie. _

_Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią tak, jakby pierwszy raz w życiu ją widział. Chwilę później wyciągnął rękę w stronę stojącej dziewczyny, która uśmiechnęła się do niego i bez zastanowienia podała mu swoją dłoń._

Ale te ostatnie wspomnienie…

_Teraźniejsza Hermiona stała przy kominku obserwując siebie siedzącą na fotelu obok i czytającą książkę. Zaraz potem wszedł Severus, jego mina wyrażała determinację. Coś postanowił i zamierzał to zrobić. Usiadł w fotelu stojącym naprzeciwko tego zajmowanego przez dziewczynę._

_- Najwyższy czas zakończyć tę farsę – powiedział nawet nie spoglądając w jej stronę._

_- Co masz na myśli?_

_- Wojna się skończyła, nie potrzebujemy już siebie nawzajem. Każde może pójść w swoją stronę – odparł nadal nie obdarzając Hermiony spojrzeniem. – Byłaś całkiem przyjemnym umilaczem czasu, ale… To koniec. Twoje kufry zostały już spakowane._

_- O czym tym mówisz? Severus… Spójrz na mnie! – Hermiona nie wierzyła w to co słyszy. Książka wypadła jej z rąk._

_- Wszystko już powiedziałem i nie mam nic więcej do dodania. Oczekuję, że jeszcze dziś opuścisz moje kwatery._

Wspomnienie się rozmyło, by po chwili znów nabrać ostrości. Jednak teraz w salonie był tylko Severus.

_Siedział tak jak przedtem w fotelu, ściskając w dłoni szklaneczkę z Ognistą Whisky. Blask płomieni z kominka tańczył na jego twarzy, która nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć. _

_- Tak będzie lepiej, Hermiono – szepnął mężczyzna. – Znajdziesz sobie kogoś młodszego, a ja zapomnę. Zapomnę i nie będę cierpiał…_

_Hermiona wyczuwała smutek i gorycz emanującą od Severusa. Siedząc samotnie wydawał się taki bezbronny, jakby nie był sobą. _

Fala różnych uczuć zalała Hermionę kiedy wydostała się z myślodsiewni. Złość mieszała się ze zrozumieniem, miłość z tęsknotą, radość ze smutkiem. Leżąc na podłodze w sypialni Severusa oddychała ciężko próbując dojść do siebie. Dopiero po chwili uspokoiła się na tyle, by usiąść i przemyśleć wszystko na spokojnie.

Jednego była pewna - nie chciała jeszcze raz zniknąć z życia Severusa.

**.::.**

- Spotkanie z Weasley nie powinno wywrzeć na tobie takiego wrażenia. Pamiętaj, że nie zmienisz przeszłości – powiedział Severus zbierając się do wyjścia.

- A ty?

- Ja?

- Chciałbyś zmienić przeszłość? Masz do tego doskonałą okazję…

- Wystarczy! – Snape spojrzał karcąco na Draco. – Dobrze wiem, że nie cofnę czasu, by naprawić to co zrobiłem. I nie chcę. To już się stało. I jest to wyłącznie moja wina, ponoszę konsekwencję swojego czynu.

- Ale przecież możesz to naprawić. Masz przy sobie Granger, która…

- Ona nie pamięta co się stało. Nie będę jej mamił fałszem, mam jeszcze odrobinę godności. Nie będę obiecywał czegoś, co wyda się obłudą kiedy tylko Hermiona odzyska pamięć.

- Nie musi odzyskiwać wspomnień, zawsze coś może się nie udać – rzekł Malfoy, a Severus zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Ojcem Draco był Lucjusz, ale Mistrz Eliksirów żywił nadzieję, że jego chrześniak nie będzie tak podobny do starego Malfoya.

- Spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś więcej – odparł chłodno Snape i wstał od stolika. Szybko wyszedł z gospody kierując się w stronę Hogwartu. Słyszał kroki Draco za sobą, ale nie zatrzymał się .

- Severusie! – Młody Malfoy w końcu dogonił czarnowłosego mężczyznę. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię zdenerwować.

- Nie chodzi o mnie, ale o twój sposób myślenia – odparł.

- Wiem! Ale to dość trudne kiedy było się wychowywanym jak książę i najprostsze rozwiązania były najlepszymi. Nie muszę chyba dodawać, że uczciwość nie była ważnym kryterium.

Mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział. Patrzył tylko na chrześniaka, którego hardy wyraz twarzy świadczył o tym, że nie odejdzie dopóki Severus nie odpowie. Ale Mistrz Eliksirów nie był pewny co powiedzieć. Znał metody wychowawcze Lucjusza i Narcyzy a wpajane od najmłodszych lat były trudne do wykorzenienia. Ale przecież wojna, złamane serce, odrzucenie… to pozostawia ślad.

- To nie znaczy, że masz kierować się tą zasadą przez całe życie, Draco – powiedział w końcu czarnowłosy czarodziej. – Lepiej wracaj do domu i zastanów się nad sobą.

- Przepraszam – powtórzył Malfoy i pożegnawszy się z ojcem chrzestnym aportował się.

**.::.**

Hermiona spacerowała po błoniach rozmyślając o myślodsiewni Severusa. Zaglądając w jego wspomnienia nie postąpiła uczciwie, ale czy inaczej kiedykolwiek dowiedziałaby się tego wszystkiego? Teraz już wiedziała co między nimi zaszło i mogła się do tego odnieść z dystansem. Była w doskonałym położeniu, Severus nie musi na razie wiedzieć o jej _drobnym _przestępstwie. Dzięki temu lepiej go pozna, porozmawia z nim o ich dalszej współpracy i zobaczy jak będzie się zachowywał. Czy znów będzie na dystans? Chciała, by przestał się kontrolować, by pokazał swoje uczucia. Może on nadal ją kocha? Ale czy ona kocha jego? Czuje szacunek, podziw, Severus był kimś ważnym i teraz też tak jest. Myślodsiewnia nie zmieniła jej uczuć względem Mistrza Eliksirów. Na pewno nie sprawiła, że zaczęła myśleć o nim źle. Wręcz przeciwnie, teraz wydał jej się normalnym człowiekiem, uczuciowym, z rozterkami i co ważniejsze - potrafiącym kochać. Już ona się postara, by nie zapomniał o tym.

- Hermiono – kobieta podskoczyła na dźwięk swojego imienia. Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na Minerwę. – Przestraszyłam cię?

- Nie, po prostu się zamyśliłam – odparła czarownica i ruszyła dalej, tym razem z wicedyrektorką u boku.

- Zobaczyłam cię przez okno w gabinecie i postanowiłam do ciebie dołączyć, oczywiście jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu.

- Skądże, przyda mi się towarzystwo.

- Cieszę się. A jak tam praca z Severusem? Dzisiaj odpoczywacie? – zapytała McGonagall.

- Można tak powiedzieć, Severus udał się na Pokątną po brakujące składniki. Zapasy się trochę uszczupliły i nie chcieliśmy ryzykować brakiem któregoś z nich, kiedy będziemy kończyć eliksir – wyjaśniła Hermiona.

- To znaczy, że jesteście już blisko wynalezienia antidotum, tak? – Starsza czarownica wydawała się zadowolona z tego co usłyszała.

- Na pewno jesteśmy bliżej niż dalej. – Gryfonka odwzajemniła uśmiech. – Być może już niedługo odzyskam pamięć. – _A przynajmniej jej brakującą część_, dodała w myślach.

- To cudownie. Severus zawsze staje na wysokości zadania, nie spocznie aż nie wynajdzie tego eliksiru.

- Też tak myślę – odparła młoda kobieta. – Chyba wrócił. – Hermiona wskazała na czarną sylwetkę przechodzącą przez bramę. Jednak ruchy mężczyzny nie były płynne a po kilku krokach osunął się na ziemię. – Severus!

Gryfonka pobiegła przed siebie zostawiając w tyle Minerwę, która natychmiast wysłała patronusa do Dumbledore'a. Chwilę potem dołączyła do Hermiony klęczącej przy czarnowłosym mężczyźnie.

- Severusie, słyszysz mnie? – Hermiona położyła głowę mężczyzny na swoich kolanach i rzuciła zaklęcie diagnozujące.

- Yaxley... – wycharczał Mistrz Eliksirów próbując złapać oddech. – I Lastrange… Hogsmeade…

- Ciii… już wszystko w porządku – szeptała młoda kobieta. Zaklęcie powróciło wykazując obecność zaklęcia tnącego i _Cruciatusa_. – Musimy zabrać go do zamku – zakomenderowała i lewitując Severusa podążyła do Hogwartu.

Albus czekał na nich w komnatach Snape'a. Hermiona natychmiast zabrała się za leczenie widocznych ran ciętych. Nie budziła mężczyzny, który stracił przytomność jakiś czas temu. Nie chciała sprawiać mu bólu. Szepcząc inkantacje zaklęć leczniczych nie zwracała uwagi na Albusa i Mnerwę, którzy stali z boku i obserwowali w milczeniu. Chwilę potem wyszli, by zająć się Śmierciożercami, którzy napadli na Severusa. Wtedy Hermiona, za pomocą magii, usunęła poplamione krwią ubrania i zaczęła leczyć rozcięcia umiejscowione na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny.

Godzinę później rany były już zaleczone, Severus spał a Hermiona siedziała obok niego na krześle. Dumbledore wsunął się bezszelestnie do pokoju.

- Jak on się czuje? – zapytał.

- Dałam mu eliksir na _Cruciatusa_ i zasklepiłam rany, nadal jednak nie odzyskał przytomności. Musimy poczekać aż się obudzi, ale będzie dobrze. Mam nadzieję… - odparła siląc się na lekki uśmiech.

- Historia lubi się powtarzać – rzekł Albus, a dziewczyna natychmiast skojarzyła do czego nawiązywał starszy czarodziej. Nie dała jednak tego po sobie poznać.

- A co z Śmierciożercami? Uciekli?

- Severus nie dopuścił do tego – powiedział, posyłając Hermionie znaczące spojrzenie. - Kiedy dotarłem z Minerwą na miejsce, mężczyźni leżeli związani i nieprzytomni. Najprawdopodobniej dostali paroma paskudnymi zaklęciami od Severusa. Nie dziwię mu się, działał w obronie własnej. Na szczęście zdołał dotrzeć do bram Hogwartu, gdzie go zauważyłaś. Gdyby nie to… wolę nie myśleć, co by się stało.

Hermiona też nie chciała się teraz nad tym zastanawiać. Najważniejsze, że był już bezpieczny, że był z nią.

- Zostawiam cię z nim. Mniemam, że dobrze się nim zaopiekujesz – powiedział Dumbledore i wyszedł. Dziewczyna wstała z krzesła i usiadła na krawędzi łóżka. Ujęła bladą dłoń mężczyzny w swoje dłonie.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – wyszeptała.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rozdział XII**

Severusa obudził nagły skurcz mięśnia. Syknął cicho zaciskając zęby. _Przeklęty Yaxley i jego cholerny Cruciatus! _Fala bólu minęła jednak tak szybko, jak się pojawiła i mężczyzna był w stanie określić swoje położenie. Ku jego zdziwieniu i uldze, leżał w swoim łóżku a nie w ambulatorium, które swego czasu _odwiedzał_ dość często. Na nocnej szafce paliło się kilka świec rozświetlając mrok panujący w sypialni, a w nogach łóżka, zwinięta w kłębek, spała Hermiona.

Mistrz Eliksirów jak przez mgłę przypomniał sobie co się stało, kiedy dotarł do bramy. Umysł podsunął mu obraz młodej kobiety. To ona go zauważyła i najprawdopodobniej wyleczyła też jego rany, gdyż nie czuł już nieprzyjemnego pieczenia, a pościel nie była mokra od krwi. I teraz, niczym wzorowa opiekunka, czekała aż pacjent wstanie, ale czarodziej trochę pokrzyżował jej plany budząc się podczas jej odpoczynku.

Najdelikatniej jak tylko mógł, podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej. Nie chciał podrażniać mięśni wciąż odczuwających kilkunastominutowego _Cruciatusa_, nie chciał również budzić dziewczyny. Severus znowu musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że nigdy nie spotkał piękniejszej kobiety. Owszem, widywał czarownice o nieskazitelnej urodzie, szczupłe, długonogie, hojnie obdarzone przez naturę, ale to go nie podniecało. W ich wyglądzie było coś nienaturalnego, a on cenił prostotę. Zjawiskową prostotę, którą z całą pewnością posiadała Hermiona Granger. Dla przeciętnego czarodzieja byłaby zapewne nijaka, ale on nie był przeciętny, a ona zdecydowanie nie była nijaka. Nigdy się do tego nie przyznał, ale uwielbiał jej włosy. I choć często żartował sobie z nich, to tak naprawdę nie wyobrażał sobie Hermiony bez burzy nieposkromionych kasztanowych loków, z wdziękiem okalających jej twarz. Teraz rozsypane na ciemnozielonej pościeli tworzyły mały chaos. Jedna dłoń spoczywała pod policzkiem, a druga tuż przy biuście, który nie był zbyt duży, ale jednak doskonale do niej pasował. Podwinięta spódnica odsłaniała zgrabne nogi, lekko opalone od lipcowego słońca. Severus nie byłby mężczyzną, gdyby jego ciało nie zareagowało na ten widok w odpowiedni sposób. Poczuł lekkie pulsowanie w strategicznym miejscu, które z sekundy na sekundę zaczynało formować się w erekcję. Zdziwił się, że jeszcze nie poczuł oporu stawianego przez bieliznę. I wtedy dotarło do niego, że jest nagi, a nieliczne bandaże na torsie, ramionach i nogach nie stanowiły praktycznie żadnej osłony. Pochłonięty widokiem Hermiony nawet tego nie zauważył. Pokręcił głową zniesmaczony. Wolał, by widziała go nagiego w zupełnie innej sytuacji, a nie leżącego bez świadomości. Jego męska duma ucierpiała dość mocno. Ale z drugiej strony nie powinien się tym przejmować, przecież już nie raz widziała go bez ubrania.

_Ale to było zanim straciła pamięć_, przypomniał cichy głos w jego głowie.

Pokręcił głową nie bardzo wiedząc co o tym wszystkim myśleć, kiedy wyczuł ruch i usłyszał ciche westchnienie. Chwilę potem Gryfonka otworzyła oczy, a jej wzrok padł prosto na Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Ocknąłeś się! – Uradowana, szybko wstała z łóżka nie zwracając uwagi na to, że spódnica jeszcze bardziej podjechała do góry. Sewerusowi ten fakt nie umknął i aż jęknął. – Boli cię coś? – Zmartwiła się. – Zaraz przyniosę eliksir…

- Nie. Nic mi nie jest – przerwał jej Snape. – I to chyba dzięki tobie, mam rację?

Hermiona przytaknęła siadając na krześle obok łóżka, co zirytowało mężczyznę. Chciał, by była blisko, chociaż wiedział, że tylko skazuje się na dodatkowe męki po tym, jak ona odejdzie.

- Chyba powinienem podziękować.

- Nie ma potrzeby, robiłam tylko to, co zrobiłby każdy na moim miejscu.

- Jesteś tego pewna? – Brew Severusa powędrowała do góry. – Myślisz, że słudzy Czarnego Pana zajęliby się mną? Albo ludzie traktujący mnie jak nic nie warte ścierwo? Jesteś pewna, Hermiono?

- Nie może być takich ludzi. Przecież ty…

- Życie nie jest proste, a ludzie utrudniają je jak tylko mogą. Nie wybaczają, nie zapominają i nie mogę się temu dziwić. Ja postępuję tak samo, więc fakt, że dla niektórych wciąż jestem _tylko_ Śmierciożercą nie robi na mnie wrażenia – powiedział Snape. – A teraz, jeśli byłabyś tak uprzejma, chciałbym założyć coś na siebie.

- Po co? I tak już cię widziałam – odpowiedź kobiety trochę zaskoczyła Severusa, ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać.

- Bawimy się w Nic-Mnie-Nie-Zaskoczy-Gdyż-Wiem-I-Widziałam-To-Wszystko? – Snape radował się jej wyrazem twarzy, kiedy analizowała to, co usłyszała. – Zabrakło słów, no tak, czegóż innego spodziewać się po _Gryfonce. _

- To wydaje mi się znajome – Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć, skąd kojarzy to jawne drwienie z bycia Gryfonem.

- Słuchałaś tego przez siedem lat nauki w Hogwarcie, starych nawyków nie tak łatwo się pozbyć – powiedział mężczyzna spoglądając w brązowe oczy, które przyglądały mu się uważnie.

- Rozumiem, że to ty brałeś za punkt honoru uświadamianie mnie co znaczy dla ciebie przynależność do Domu Lwa, racja?

- Miałem znacznie lepsze zajęcia niż to. Herbatki w gronie Śmierciożerców, desery z Czarnym Panem i podobne zajęcia – odparł, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. – To cię tak cieszy?

- Pierwszy raz słyszę jak żartujesz.

Severus tylko przewrócił oczami, co, ku jego konsternacji, wywołało jeszcze większe zadowolenie dziewczyny.

- Skoro już zakończyliśmy temat twojej nadprogramowej edukacji, czy teraz dostałbym jakieś ubrania?

- Nie – powiedziała szybko Hermiona, a kiedy Snape chciał zaprotestować nie pozwoliła mu na to. – Muszę zmienić bandaże, a tego raczej nie zrobię przez ubranie.

**.::. **

Siedmioletni chłopiec nie lubił bezczynności. A już najbardziej nie lubił siedzenia w domu i bezmyślnego oglądania telewizji. Wszystkie książki jakie zabrał ze sobą do dziadków już dawno przeczytał i teraz pozostała mu już tylko domowa biblioteczka, zawierająca dużo mugolskich romansów, których Alan zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty czytać. Pamiętał co jego mama myślała o tego typu literaturze i szanował jej zdanie. Zresztą bardziej pociągały go powieści przygodowe: _Trzej Muszkieterowie, Robinson Crusoe_ i inne, w których zaczytywał się bez końca. Mimo skończonych zaledwie siedmiu lat, Alan wiedział już bardzo dużo na temat magii i chętnie pogłębiał tę wiedzę. Jego mama nie miała nic przeciwko kupowaniu mu podręczników do nauki czarów, tylko czasem miała dziwny wyraz twarzy, kiedy wręczała mu książkę o eliksirach. Ta dziedzina była jedną z jego ulubionych, chyba że quidditch można by nazwać dyscypliną naukową. Chłopiec godzinami mógł wertować książki o składnikach do eliksirów, podstawowych ich właściwościach czy najczęstszych miksturach.

- Alan! – Głos babci dobiegł z kuchni. – Gdzie jesteś?

- Już idę, babciu – odparł chłopiec i zwlekł się z kanapy. Chwilę potem rozkładał już talerze na stole. – Będziemy mieli gości?

- Zobaczymy. Ginny powiedziała, że postara się przyjść, jeśli uda jej się wcześniej wyjść z pracy – powiedziała pani Granger. – Miejmy nadzieję, że się zjawi. – Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy kobiety, która wróciła do kuchni sprawdzić pieczeń.

Chłopiec w tym czasie skończył nakrywać stół do posiłku i usadowił się na parapecie przy oknie. Robił tak bardzo często, gdy czekał na powrót mamy. Nigdy się nie spóźniała.

Alan przyłożył policzek do zimnej szyby. _Tęsknię za tobą, mamo. Bardzo._ Nie wiedział gdzie aktualnie przebywa jego rodzicielka i nie za bardzo wiedział czemu to tak długo trwa. Dziadkowie cierpliwie tłumaczyli mu, że tak na razie musi być, że nic na to nie poradzą i, że też za nią tęsknią. Ale Alan był bardzo inteligentnym dzieckiem i domyślił się, że wszyscy coś przed nim ukrywają. A to _coś _ na pewno dotyczyło jego mamy.

Rozmyślania chłopca przerwał widok rudej kobiety zmierzającej w stronę domu. Ginny Potter zauważywszy Alana pomachała mu, a on odpowiedział tym samym.

**.::. **

Ledwo Hermiona zdążyła zmienić Severusowi opatrunki, do drzwi zapukał Albus. Po krótkiej rozmowie na temat zdrowia młodszego mężczyzny, dyrektor przeszedł do konkretów. Poinformował Mistrza Eliksirów, że Yaxley i Lestrange zostali już zabrani do Ministerstwa, skąd najprawdopodobniej będą przeniesieni do Azkabanu. Severus słuchał tych rewelacji ze spokojem i jakby lekkim znudzeniem. Już nie raz słyszał o takim schemacie postępowania i nie raz to właśnie on unieszkodliwił byłych _kolegów_.

- Widzę, że panna Granger doskonale sobie radzi z opieką nad tobą. A nie jesteś łatwym pacjentem – powiedział Dumbledore. Severus posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, które dyrektor skwitował uśmiechem. – No dobrze, to ja was zostawiam. Hermiono, gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała to zafiukaj do gabinetu mojego albo Minerwy, dobrze?

- Oczywiście – odparła kobieta uśmiechając się.

Kiedy za Albusem zamknęły się drzwi Snape z ulgą odetchnął. Szanował i lubił dyrektora, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że staruszek zbyt często wtrącał się w nie swoje sprawy. Potrafił być męczący i zawsze dostawał to co chciał.

Severus spojrzał na Hermionę, która nieudolnie próbowała zamaskować chichot.

- I z czego się cieszysz?

- Z ciebie.

- Miło mi, a teraz przestań i przynieś mi wreszcie coś do okrycia! – warknął Snape i spojrzał na nią.

- Magiczne słowo – odparła kobieta, a brew mężczyzny podjechała do góry. _Że co proszę?_ – Zapomniałeś magicznego słowa, dzięki któremu bez oporów spełnię twoją _prośbę_. To taki mugolski zwyczaj. Więc, jakie to słowo?

- _Avada kedavra?_ – zapytał, a uśmiech na twarzy Hermiony poszerzył się. Jednak nie wstała z miejsca i nie podeszła do szafy. Mistrz Eliksirów nie zamierzał o nic prosić, ale nie miał zamiaru też leżeć nago. Pod kołdrą oczywiście. _A może to nie taki zły pomysł?_ Podszeptywał głos w jego głowie. W końcu mężczyzna zebrał się w sobie i wyszeptał. – Proszę.

- Nie słyszę – przekomarzała się Gryfonka, czując jakąś dziwną satysfakcję z tego powodu. Widziała jak Severus zaczyna się denerwować, w jego czarnych niczym heban oczach pojawił się błysk, a mięśnie szczęki zaczęły się napinać. Cholernie seksownie napinać.

- PROSZĘ! – ryknął, a Hermiona musiał powstrzymać się przed podskoczeniem ze strachu.

**.::. **

- Opowiesz mi co się stało w Hogsmeade? – zapytała jakiś czas później Hermiona. Była ciekawa, w jaki sposób ktoś tak ostrożny dał się wpędzić w pułapkę. – Jak do tego doszło?

- Musisz wiedzieć? – odparł zirytowany. Nie czuł potrzeby opowiadać o swojej porażce. Inaczej się tego nazwać nie dało. Podeszli go jak jakiegoś uczniaka a nie szpiega z ponad dwudziestoletnim doświadczeniem.

- Odżyła we mnie… jak to było? A! Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko – powiedziała i posłała Severusowi taki uśmiech, na który nie mógł nie odpowiedzieć. Jego wargi uniosły się lekko, co zaskoczyło kobietę, ale nie dała po sobie tego poznać. Za to rozkoszowała się widokiem mężczyzny. Jego słaby uśmiech wygładził zmarszczki i bruzdy wokół oczu – wyglądał młodziej i przystępniej.

- Byłem nieostrożny…

_Po spotkaniu z Draco, Severus skierował się prosto do bramy strzegącej wejścia na teren Hogwartu. Nie zamierzał się już nigdzie zatrzymywać. Szedł mniej uczęszczanymi uliczkami. Nie lubił tłumów, w szczególności szeptów za plecami i wytykania palcami. Tytuł bohatera wojennego robił swoje i stał się sławny, ale dla wielu osób to i Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy nic nie znaczyły – wciąż był Śmierciożercą._

_Był niedaleko ostatnich zabudowań, kiedy usłyszał trzask aportacji i poczuł jak jego ramię rozcina czar tnący. Nim zdążył wypowiedzieć jakieś zaklęcie, jego ciało zapłonęło żywym ogniem. Cruciatus w połączeniu z Cutlerem to prawie zabójcza mieszanka. Severus zacisnął zęby, by nie krzyczeć. Nie da sukinsynom tej satysfakcji. W momencie kiedy Yaxley przerwał Niewybaczalne, Snape w okamgnieniu chwycił różdżkę i zrewanżował się oprawcom. Pojedynek nie trwał nawet pię_

_minut, Mistrz Eliksirów natychmiast rozprawił się z mężczyznami. Bycie jednym z najbardziej zaufanych sług Voldemorta miało swoje plusy. Kiedy dwójka Śmierciożerców leżała związana, spetryfikowania i otoczona zaklęciem antyaportacyjnym Severus chwiejnym krokiem ruszył do zamku._

- Zamykając bramę już wiedziałem, że nie dojdę nawet do drzwi wejściowych. Resztę już znasz. – Zakończył mężczyzna spoglądając na Hermionę, które podczas opowieści nie odezwała się ani słowem. – Żadnych pytań? – Snape był zaskoczony.

- Wszystko już wiem – odparła i z lekkim wahaniem sięgnęła po dłoń Severusa, a kiedy mężczyzna jej nie zabrał poczuła coś dziwnego w okolicy serca.

**.::.**

_Drogi Harry,_

_Nie spodziewałam się, że czas w Hogwarcie płynie tak szybko. Jestem tu już dwa miesiące, a wydaje mi się jakby minęły dopiero dwa tygodnie. To dziwne uczucie, podobnie zresztą jak spacerowanie po miejscach, które teraz są dla mnie zupełnie obce. Kiedy pomyślę, że kiedyś wszystko było mi znajome, czuję pustkę. Zazwyczaj wtedy siadam pod wielkim dębem w pobliżu jeziora i rozmyślam, chociaż lepszym słowem byłoby rozpaczam. Ale nie martw się o mnie, Albus i Minerwa zawsze służą dobrym słowem i radą. No i jest jeszcze Severus. Nawet nie potrafię wyrazić tego co dla mnie zrobił i nadal robi. I nie mam tu na myśli tylko pracy nad eliksirem, który ma przywrócić mi pamięć. Owszem, zrobiliśmy dość duże postępy. Mamy już bazę i wiemy jakich składników użyć, lecz nie wiemy w jakiej postaci. Ale jestem dobrej myśli i przypuszczam, że już niedługo nam się uda. Severusowi się uda. Jest bardzo zawzięty, jeśli coś się nie powiedzie, spróbuje jeszcze raz i jeszcze. Ale nie tylko za to go lubię. Jest ze mną szczery, a przynajmniej mówi mi to co może, by nie wprowadzić mętliku do mojej głowy. Wiem, że był Śmierciożercą i wiem, że coś nas łączyło. Tylko jedna rzecz nie daje mi spokoju - kiedy na niego patrzę czuję jakby mi czegoś brakowało, jakiejś części mnie. _

_Muszę już kończyć, zaraz idę na „korepetycje" z eliksirów, a __**profesor**__ Snape nie lubi jak się spóźniam. Pozdrów Ginny i Rona. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo znów się zobaczymy, ale do tego czasu już zdążę odzyskać wspomnienia._

_Hermiona. _

Harry skończył czytać i odłożył list na stolik. Znaczny postęp w warzeniu eliksiru cieszył go i to bardzo. Jednak martwiło go ponowne przywiązanie jego przyjaciółki do Snape'a. _Historia lubi się powtarzać_. Słyszał to mugolskie powiedzenie już parę razy i musiał się z nim zgodzić. Nie mógł niczego zabraniać Hermionie, zresztą wiedział, że kobieta i tak by go nie posłuchała. Zawsze miała własne zdanie i nawet utrata pamięci tego nie zmieniła.

- Nad czym tak myślisz? – Do salonu weszła Ginny. Kiedy zbliżyła się do męża, ten podał jej list.

- Przeczytaj – powiedział.

Kobieta usiadła obok Harry'ego na kanapie i rozłożyła pergamin. Skończywszy, spojrzała na męża, który patrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem za okno.

- Hermiona znów go pokochała – szepnęła pani Potter, a mężczyzna tylko przytaknął. Umiał czytać między wierszami, a teraz jego podejrzenia zostały potwierdzone przez Ginny. – Lub miłość po prostu odżyła. Wydaje mi się, że ona nigdy nie wyrzuciła go ze swego serca.

- Miałem nadzieję, że to zrobi – odparł Harry. – Po tym jak ją potraktował, jak wyrzucił ze swego życia. Myślałem, że zapomni.

- Jak mogłaby zapomnieć? Nosiła jego syna pod sercem a potem codziennie patrzyła na Alana i widziała w nim Severusa. Chłopak jest podobny do ojca.

- Na szczęście nie odziedziczył tego haczykowatego nosa – powiedział mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się. Spojrzał na swoja żonę, po czym otoczył ją ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie. – Wydaje mi się, że Hermionie brakuje syna.

- Masz na myśli tą brakującą część? – Ginny spojrzała na list, a Harry przytaknął. – To logiczne, więź matki z dzieckiem jest bardzo silna.

- Ale ona pamiętała tylko imię Snape'a…

- Zapomniałeś jak na drugie imię ma Alan? – przypomniała kobieta przerywając Potterowi. – Właśnie.

- Po prostu się martwię, Ginny. Hermiona jest moją przyjaciółką i nie chciałbym, by znowu cierpiała przez tego dupka. – Harry zanurzył twarz w rudych włosach swojej żony wdychając zapach jaśminu.

- Też się martwię, ale najwidoczniej los tak chciał.

- Będziesz się bawić w Trelawney? – zapytał Potter i z niesmakiem.

- Nie, nie będę. Ja po prostu wierzę w przeznaczenie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rozdział XIII**

Hermiona szatkowała liście dzięgla żółtego, nucąc pod nosem jakąś melodię. Snape już dawno przestał zwracać uwagę na ten dźwięk, zbytnio pochłonięty wertowaniem książek. Czuł, że już był… _byli_ blisko. I o ile na początku wakacji miał spore obiekcje, co do możliwości wynalezienia eliksiru o wymaganych właściwościach, teraz prawie się ich pozbył. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mikstura, którą stworzą może nie mieć aż takiej mocy, by przywrócić Hermionie wspomnienia z całego jej wcześniejszego życia. Być może sprawi tylko, że kobieta odzyska część wspomnień. Tego Severus jeszcze nie wiedział.

- Liście dzięgla żółtego, smocza krew, woda goździkowa, czarna jagoda, wyciąg z soku mandragory – wyliczał Severus podchodząc do stolika przy którym pracowała Gryfonka. – Mamy już wszystko i…

- I wiemy pod jaką postacią należy je dodać do naszej bazy – dokończyła Hermiona, siekając liście.

- Mamy 70-procentową pewność. Nigdy nie należy zakładać sukcesu. – Snape spojrzał w brązowe oczy kobiety, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok. – Na początku powiedziałem ci, że może się nie udać.

- I jestem ci za to wdzięczna. – Czarownica obeszła stolik i stanęła przed czarnowłosym mężczyzną. – Jako jedyny byłeś ze mną szczery i nie mamiłeś mrzonkami. Dziękuję.

- Skoro już skończyłaś mowę dziękczynną to może wreszcie zaczniemy dodawanie składników – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów i podszedł do kociołka. Hermionie nie pozostało nic innego jak pójść w jego ślady.

**.::.**

Rekonwalescencja po potyczce w Hogsmeade zajęła Severusowi dwa dni. Później Hermiona dowiedziała się od Minerwy, że to i tak długo jak na jej kolegę. Zazwyczaj stanowczo odmawiał przebywania w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i już trzy, cztery godziny po wypadku opuszczał znienawidzone miejsce.

Dzień, który Severus spędził w łóżku upłynął im na głównie na rozmowach. Czarodziej nawet nie sprzeciwiał się obecności młodej kobiety. Hermiona wreszcie mogła porozmawiać z Severusem, nie obawiając się, że ten wymiga się i ucieknie. Poruszyli kilka tematów, z których jeden dotyczył ich pocałunku. Snape musiał przyznać, że świadomie odsuwał od siebie kobietę, ale nie powiedział tego wprost. Nie musiał, to Hermiona wyłożyła kawę na ławę. Powiedziała co o tym myśli i czego oczekuje. Stwierdziła, że takie zachowanie dopuszczalne jest między dziećmi a nie dorosłymi ludźmi. Zażądała natychmiastowego zaprzestania tych dziecinnych praktyk oraz zakazała zadręczać się Severusowi.

_- Myślisz, że nie widzę czemu to robisz? Jestem najzdolniejszą czarownicą mojego pokolenia, do cholery! Odsuwasz się, bo żywisz do mnie jakieś uczucia, przyznaj się! Chcę wiedzieć! – W oczach Hermiony lśniła determinacja. Przypominała Severusowi swoje dawne ja, zdecydowane i zawsze osiągające swój cel._

_- To, że ty chcesz wcale nie oznacza, że ja muszę chcieć tego samego – odparł Snape patrząc hardo na kobietę. – Zresztą nawet gdybym chciał, nie mogę! Nie rozumiesz tego? Nie mogę powiedzieć ci co czułem, co ty czułaś… Nie mogę uświadamiać ci uczuć, byś nie zbudowała fałszywego obrazu przeszłości. Czy to takie trudne do zrozumienia?_

_- Chcę wiedzieć tylko jedno… proszę… _

_- Nie mogę._

_- Kochałeś mnie? – zapytała nagle, co zaowocowało silnym zaciśnięciem szczęk u Severusa. Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza._

_- Nie mogę…_

_- To dla mnie ważne. Wszystkie wspomnienia jakie do tej pory odzyskałam dotyczą ciebie. Nie wiem co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć. _

_- Wiedza, której oczekujesz nie ułatwi ci tego – powiedział spokojnie Snape, który toczył wewnętrzną walkę. W jego umyśle ścierały się sprzeczne poglądy. Z jednej strony chciał jej powiedzieć prawdę, powiedzieć, że ją kochał i że to uczucie nie umarło. Z drugiej jednak strony nie mógł postąpić tak samolubnie. Swoim wyznaniem sprawiłby jej ból. _

_- Chyba już wiem jaka jest odpowiedź – jego rozterki przerwał głos Hermiony. – Zbyt długo się wahałeś, czyli nie byłeś pewny co powinieneś powiedzieć. Kochałeś mnie._

_Tego stwierdzenia Severus się nie spodziewał. Ale może podświadomie pragnął, by sama doszła do tego wniosku? By nie musiał już dłużej milczeć i zważać na to co mówi i robi? _

_- Tak – odparł więc krótko spoglądając w mokre od łez oczy Hermiony._

**.::.**

Severus stanął obok kociołka, w którym delikatnie bulgotała stworzona wcześniej baza pod eliksir. Chwilę potem poczuł zapach wanilii i zauważył, że młoda kobieta stanęła obok. Wszystko co teraz robili boleśnie przypominało mu o przeszłości, o ich współpracy i związku. Równocześnie nie mógł nie myśleć o przyszłości. Wiedział, że kiedy skończą miksturę i Hermiona odzyska pamięć, poczuje się oszukana i znienawidzi go za to, co teraz robi.

Mógł nie przyznawać się, że ją kochał. Mógł kłamać, w końcu był w tym dobry. Ale kiedy zauważył jej łzy i poczuł jak jej delikatne ramiona przyciągają go do siebie, zdał sobie sprawę, że przepadł. Przepadł po raz kolejny.

- Ziemia do Severusa. – Hermiona zamachała dłonią tuż przed oczami mężczyzny.

- Co do…? – zaczął Snape spostrzegając rękę kobiety, ale zamilkł widząc roześmianą twarz Hermiony. Od chwili, kiedy przyznał się co do niej czuł, co nadal czuje, ich relacja polepszyła się. Oczywiście Severus nie stał się pantoflarzem, nadal był ironiczny, dogryzał Gryfonce i potrafił okrutnie zażartować, ale taka była jego natura. A Hermiona nie zamierzała tego zmieniać.

- Najwyższy czas przystąpić do dzieła – powiedziała czarownica. – Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, jutro o tej porze będę znała już wszystkie szczegóły z mojej przeszłości…

- I wybiegniesz z tych kwater szybciej niż zdążę powiedzieć „quidditch". – Zironizował mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się ponuro. Był boleśnie świadom tego, że jutro wszystko się skończy.

- Nonsens, najwidoczniej nie znasz mnie tak dobrze jak mówiłeś – odparła Hermiona.

- Chciałbym, byś miała rację. – Prawie niedosłyszalny szept dotarł do uszu czarownicy, ale nic nie odpowiedziała. Natomiast zastanawiała się, czy wyznać mu prawdę i powiedzieć, że zajrzała w myślodsiewnię. Uznała jednak, że jutro wyjaśni wszystko, zaraz po tym jak tylko zażyje eliksir.

- Zatem bierzmy się do pracy – powiedziała z werwą i machnięciem różdżki przywołała potrzebne do pracy przyrządy.

**.::.**

Albus siedział w swoim gabinecie i spoglądał przez okno na zachód słońca. Fotel naprzeciw niego zajmowała Minerwa McGonagall. Cisza jaka panowała między nimi nie należała do tych niezręcznych, wręcz przeciwnie – doskonale rozumieli się bez słów.

Severus poinformował wcześniej dyrektora, że dziś rozpocznie się ostatnia faza warzenia eliksiru. Po dodaniu wszystkich składników mikstura będzie musiała gotować się na wolnym ogniu przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Dopiero później będzie mogła zostać podana Hermionie.

- Zastanawiasz się nad tym, o czym myślę? – zapytała nauczycielka transmutacji i wzięła do ręki jedną z filiżanek stojących na biurku.

Albus skierował wzrok na kobietę i uśmiechnął się, a w jego oczach zatańczyły wesołe iskierki. – Jak zwykle masz rację, moja droga. Nie miałabyś ochoty zmienić profilu nauczania? Akurat mamy wakat na stanowisku nauczyciela wróżbiarstwa…

- Proszę cię… – McGonagall machnęła ręką zbywając starszego czarodzieja. – To już lekka przesada. Rozumiem, że Sybilla wyjechała, ale myślę, że Firenzo poradzi sobie doskonale.

- W to nie wątpię. Ale nie o tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Chodzi o Severusa – powiedział Albus złączając smukłe palce dłoni przed sobą. – Martwię się o niego.

- Nie ty jeden, ale on jest dorosły i wiele razy dał ci odczuć, że nie chce pomocy. Poza tym teraz jest przy nim osoba, która robi dla niego nawet więcej niż on jej pozwala – odparła Minerwa odstawiając filiżankę.

- I tym się martwię. Wierzę w inteligencję i rozsądek Hermiony, ale nie możemy zapominać, że ona jeszcze nie zna wszystkich faktów. Obserwowałem Severusa i zauważyłem oznaki przywiązania, na nowo jej zawierzył…

- Czyż nie tego właśnie chciałeś?

- Tak, ale starsi ludzie lubią popełniać błędy. Co jeśli Hermiona zostawi go kiedy odzyska pamięć? Co się stanie kiedy Severus dowie się, że ma syna?

- Jeśli się dowie – przerwała dyrektorowi kobieta.

- Widzisz. Nic nie jest pewne, nic.

**.::.**

- Koniec – powiedziała Hermiona dodając trzy krople wyciągu z soku mandragory. – Teraz czekamy.

- 24 godziny – dodał Severus obojętnym tonem. Im bliżej było końca tym markotniejszy się stawał i nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

- Nie sprawiasz wrażenia szczęśliwego – zauważyła kobieta.

- Ja nigdy nie sprawiam takiego wrażenia – syknął Snape i machnięciem różdżki zmniejszył płomienie pod kociołkiem, w którym leniwie bulgotał fioletowo-granatowy eliksir. – Możesz odejść. Widzę cię jutro o tej samej porze.

Hermiona spojrzała na mężczyznę i pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Znów zaczął się zachowywać tak, jakby ona była tylko jego asystentką i nic ich nie łączyło.

- Skoro tak pan każe, _profesorze_ – odparła, a ostatnie słowo okrasiła odpowiednią dawką ironii, co spowodowało, że Mistrz Eliksirów syknął z niesmakiem.

- Czemu to robisz? – zapytał.

- Co takiego?

- Nie udawaj głupszej niż jesteś, nie wychodzi ci to.

- Za to tobie wychodzi perfekcyjnie – powiedziała Hermiona krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Severus spojrzał na nią, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do salonu.

- O tak, znowu ucieknij. Tchórz!

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się w pół kroku, ale nie odwrócił się do kobiety.

- Skoro tak uważasz – powiedział tonem jakim zwykle zwracał się do Dumbledore'a pokonany jego kolejnym pomysłem.

- Spójrz na mnie! – krzyknęła Hermiona. – Spójrz… Proszę.

Severus odwrócił się i pierwsze co zobaczył to łzy w brązowych oczach kobiety. Stała na środku pracowni i wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie. Jej palące spojrzenie bolało i mężczyzna nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że nagle zapragnął ją przytulić i przeprosić. Robił się sentymentalny, ale czy nie miał do tego prawa? Jutro ją straci, już na zawsze. I nie będzie odwrotu. Czy nie może chociaż przez jeden wieczór cieszyć się namiastką szczęścia, które kiedyś miał? Czy nie może po prostu zapomnieć?

- Proszę… - powtórzyła Hermiona. – Nie odtrącaj mnie, nie dziś…

Czy mógł ją odepchnąć kiedy sama błagała o jego bliskość? Nie mógł i nie chciał. Mistrz Eliksirów podszedł do młodej kobiety i spojrzał na nią z góry. Dotknął dłonią jej policzka i założył niesforny kosmyk za ucho, po czym powoli nachylił się i delikatnie musnął swoimi ustami wargi Hermiony.

Hermiona natychmiast zarzuciła ręce na szyję mężczyzny w obawie, że ten się wycofa. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało. Zamiast uciekać, Severus przyciągnął kobietę bliżej siebie i pogłębił pocałunek. Ta rozchyliła wargi wpuszczając go do środka i aż jęknęła kiedy ich języki starły się w tańcu walcząc ze sobą o dominację. Poczuła jak smukłe palce zgrabnie wślizgnęły się pod jej koszulę i błądziły po jej plecach zostawiając za sobą palące ślady. Chciała więcej i doskonale wiedziała, że Severus również tego pragnął. Mógł się kontrolować, zamykać w sobie, ale i tak był tylko człowiekiem. Kobieta przesunęła dłonią po karku czarodzieja, by po chwili zająć się rozpinaniem guzików jego białej koszuli. Fuknęła kiedy Severus przerwał pocałunek i złapał jej nadgarstki uniemożliwiając dalsze ruchy.

- Będziesz tego żałować – mruknął, a Hermiona poczuła jego ciepły oddech.

- Nie sądzę – odparła słabym od podniecenia głosem i delikatnie dotknęła swoimi ustami warg mężczyzny.

Czarodziej nie pozostał bierny. Uwolnił z uścisku nadgarstki Hermiony i podniósł ją, a ona instynktownie oplotła go nogami. Nie przerywając pocałunku mężczyzna zaniósł czarownicę do swojej sypialni. Pchnął mahoniowe drzwi i wszedł z Hermioną na rękach do pokoju pogrążonego w mroku. Nie przestając całować kobiety jedną ręką machnął w kierunku świec stojących na komodzie, które momentalnie zapłonęły i sypialnię zalało ciepłe światło.

Hermiona zsunęła się Severusa i wróciła do rozpinania jego koszuli. Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała prosto w czarne oczy, intensywnie się w nią wpatrujące. Przez chwilę zdawało się jej, że dojrzała w nich smutek, ale zapomniała o tym kiedy czarodziej zaczął rozpinać guziki jej koszuli. Robił to o wiele sprawniej niż ona. Już po chwili poczuła chłód, który omiótł jej rozgrzane ciało. Zaraz potem do jej koszuli leżącej na podłodze dołączyła jego koszula i kamizelka. Ten sam los podzieliły spodnie kochanków.

Severus ponownie przyciągnął do siebie kobietę i obdarował namiętnym pocałunkiem. Jego dłonie błądziły po jej ciele poznając ją na nowo. Czuł jak jego męskość zaczyna pulsować domagając się zaspokojenia. Przyciągnął Hermionę jeszcze bliżej, a ona jęknęła czując na swoim udzie jego erekcję. Mężczyzna uniósł ją i położył na łóżku. Delikatnie nakrył ją swoim ciałem i na nowo rozpoczął ekspedycję po jej ciele. Niewiele myśląc rozpiął jej biustonosz, uzyskując dostęp do kształtnych piersi. Zniżył głowę i wziął do ust sterczący sutek. Hermiona wygięła się w łuk, chcąc dać mu lepszy dostęp. Severus tymczasem drażnił się z nią. Ustami pieścił jej sutki, a palcami kreślił linie tuż nad czarnymi koronkowymi majteczkami.

Hermiona myślała, że zaraz oszaleje z pożądania. Czuła pulsowanie w dole brzucha, które przybierało na sile z każdym dotykiem, pocałunkiem czy pieszczotą.

- Severus – jęknęła, kiedy mężczyzna wreszcie wsunął dłoń za koronkowy materiał. Wolnymi ruchami zataczał kręgi dookoła jej kobiecości, prowokując czarownicę do jeszcze większego podniecenia.

Mistrz Eliksirów musiał się bardzo kontrolować, by nie posiąść jej natychmiast. Chciał przedłużyć tę chwilę jak najdłużej. Nacieszyć się bliskością, której nie czuł od tylu lat.

- Severusie, proszę – jęknęła Hermiona.

Mężczyzna nie mógł dłużej czekać. Szybkim ruchem ściągnął jej majteczki, po czym pozbył się swoich bokserek.

- Spójrz na mnie – warknął gardłowym głosem.

Hermiona otworzyła zamglone z podniecenia oczy. Severus spojrzał w jej brązowe tęczówki, wpił się w usta ich właścicielki i poddał się instynktowi. Niesamowite uczucie ogarnęło Hermionę, która zacisnęła palce na ramionach mężczyzny. Mężczyzna zaczął się poruszać. Jego ruchy, z początku powolne, z każdą chwilą przybierały na sile i szybkości. Oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, ciała złączyły w jedno a ciche początkowo westchnienia przeradzały się w pomruki rozkoszy. Hermiona błądziła dłońmi po plecach Severusa, chcąc przyciągnąć go bliżej siebie. Chciała poczuć go w sobie mocniej i intensywniej. Mężczyzna nie pozostawał bierny, całował jej szyję, policzki, oczy i usta jakby trzymał w ramionach najcenniejszy skarb na świecie. Już prawie zapomniał jaka jest miękka i gorąca, jak bardzo działa na niego poruszanie się w niej. Po chwili oboje poczuli znajome uczucie zbliżającego się spełnienia. Hermiona szczytowała pierwsza, a kiedy Severus poczuł nacisk na swojego członka, doszedł chwilę później.

Opadł na kobietę, kryjąc twarz w zagłębieniu nad jej ramieniem. Czuł jak jej drobna dłoń gładzi jego plecy. Zdecydowanie było mu zbyt dobrze. Zsunął się z jej gorącego ciała i położył na boku. Z tej pozycji miał doskonały widok na jej piersi, które unosiły przy każdym oddechu.

Hermiona odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na Severusa błyszczącymi oczyma. Nic nie mówiąc, mężczyzna przyciągnął ją do siebie. Chwilę potem już spał. Hermiona wyczuła jak oddech kochanka zwalnia i uspokaja się. Uśmiechając się do siebie, naciągnęła na nich kołdrę i również zapadła w sen.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: _**_Rozdział dedykuję mrocznej88 za jedno z najlepszych opowiadań o Severusie i Hermionie, jakie miałam okazję przeczytać._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział XIV<strong>

Zbudziło go łaskotanie nosa. Machnął ręką, by uporać się z natarczywym czymś, które nie dawało mu spać i natrafił na miękkie włosy leżące przy jego twarzy. Nagle wydarzenia minionej nocy uderzyły w niego z siłą wierzby bijącej.

Spędził noc z Hermioną.

Spodziewał się olbrzymiego poczucia winy, ale nic takiego nie odczuwał. Wręcz przeciwnie, czuł się lekko, na duszy nie ciążył mu żaden ciężar i był… szczęśliwy? Nie, to za duże słowo. Był zadowolony. Tak, jak nie był od ośmiu lat. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że uczucia, które żywił kiedyś do młodej kobiety wciąż były w nim obecne. Chociaż nie, wiedział, że istniały, ale nie podejrzewał, że wciąż takie silne. Podczas tej nocy wróciły i roznieciły ogień ledwie tlący się przez te wszystkie lata.

Hermiona poruszyła się przez sen, a Severus ostrożnie okrył ją prześcieradłem, które zsunęło się z jej nagiego ciała. Tak jak robił kiedyś. Prawie się uśmiechnął na to wspomnienie. Najwidoczniej nie jest takim nieczułym draniem za jakiego mieli go uczniowie i ludzie, którzy go nie znali.

Pocałował czubek głowy czarownicy i zamknął oczy wdychając najpiękniejszy zapach na świecie.

**.::.**

Minerwa McGonagall przemierzała korytarze Hogwartu szybkim krokiem. Od rana szukała Hermiony i nigdzie nie mogła jej znaleźć. Chciała się dowiedzieć czegoś o eliksirze, a jej była uczennica i Severus jakby zapadli się pod ziemię. Teraz eliksir powinien być w fazie przejściowej, w związku z czym jego warzyciele powinni mieć wolne. Ale znając dokładność Hermiony i Severusa wcale by się nie zdziwiła, gdyby koczowali przy kociołku obserwując i czekając. _Ciągnie swój do swego_, pomyślała, stając przed kamienną chimerą prowadzącą do gabinetu Albusa.

- Pieprzne diabełki – powiedziała, a chimera odsunęła się ukazując schody.

- Minerwo, nie spodziewałem się ciebie o tej porze – dyrektor spojrzał na nauczycielkę transmutacji znad okularów-połówek. – Myślałem, że będziesz chciała porozmawiać z panną Granger. Wczoraj coś o tym wspominałaś…

- Miałam taki zamiar, ale nigdzie nie mogę jej znaleźć.

- A szukałaś w lochach? – zapytał Albus z błyskiem w oku.

- Nie – odparła kobieta siadając na krześle. Prawie natychmiast pojawiła się przed nią filiżanka gorącej herbaty i talerzyk z cytrynowymi ciasteczkami. – Czy ty coś wiesz, Albusie?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i spojrzał na portrety wiszące na ścianach. Ich rezydenci słuchali rozmowy toczącej się w gabinecie.

- Zostałem poinformowany, że Hermiona nie wróciła na noc do swoich kwater – powiedział dyrektor z lekką satysfakcją w głosie. – Lady Marianne była tak uprzejma.

- Zawsze podejrzewałam, że wykorzystujesz portrety do szpiegowania ludzi – odparła z uśmiechem McGonagall. – Jesteś zbyt wścibski, Albusie. Już wiem dlaczego Severus nie ma w swoich kwaterach ani jednego obrazu.

- Cóż, niestety nie dał się na to namówić. Może to i dobrze? Szczegóły nie są mi potrzebne.

- Albusie! – zawołała z udawanym oburzeniem Minerwa. Sama cieszyła się z rewelacji jakie usłyszała, miała tylko nadzieję, że nie wyniknie z tego coś złego.

- A może masz ochotę na coś mocniejszego? – zagadnął Albus wyciągając szkocką whisky.

- Chyba się skuszę.

**.::.**

Hermiona obudziła się w wyśmienitym nastroju. Ostatnia noc była niesamowita i przeszła jej najśmielsze wyobrażenia. Nie mogła porównać jej do ich wcześniejszych doznań, ale jeżeli wyglądały podobnie to… cóż, nie miałaby nic przeciwko, gdyby mogła to przeżywać co noc.

Gryfonka przeciągnęła się na łóżku. Czuła się zrelaksowana i wypoczęta. Jej mięśnie były lekko napięte, ale w bardzo przyjemny sposób. Biorąc pod uwagę do czego używała ich w nocy… Otworzyła oczy, by natknąć się na pytający wzrok Severusa. Jego czarne oczy wpatrywały się w nią intensywnie; czuła jak jego spojrzenie przewierca ją na wylot. Ale nie czuła jego obecności w swoim umyśle, czekał na jej pozwolenie.

Kobieta doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że zgoda na jego niemą prośbę będzie się równała z ujawnieniem incydentu z myślodsiewnią. Ale czy miała coś do stracenia? Chciała przecież go odzyskać, powinna więc być szczera. Dzięki temu Severus pozna jej uczucia. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej zamknęła oczy biorąc głęboki wdech. Gdy je otworzyła, spojrzała wyczekująco na Severusa, który chwycił jej podbródek i zagłębił się w jej umyśle.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie musiał błądzić po umyśle Hermiony w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich wspomnień. Kobieta sama podsuwała mu obrazy podparte jej uczuciami. Wiedział, że są prawdziwe; Hermiona nigdy do końca nie opanowała tej trudnej sztuki. Umiała blokować umysł, ale wymyślanie fałszywych wspomnień sprawiało jej kłopoty. Nie byłaby w stanie na zawołanie wytworzyć tak sugestywnych i tak emocjonalnych obrazów.

Severus przeglądał jej wspomnienia, kiedy jego uwagę zwróciło uczucie silnego podekscytowania. Szybko sięgnął po wspomnienie, z którym było związane i niemal stracił nad sobą kontrolę, gdy ujrzał Hermionę pochylającą się nad jego myślodsiewnią. Widziała jego wspomnienia. To uzmysłowiło mu, że ona wiedziała. Wiedziała o tym, że ją zostawił i wyrzucił ze swojego życia bez powodu, nie podając przyczyny. A mimo to…

_Kochała się z tobą_ – powiedział cichy głosik w jego głowie.

Severus przerwał połączenie i usiadł na łóżku plecami do Hermiony.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – zapytał chłodno, nie zaszczycając jej spojrzeniem.

- Wiem, że nie powinnam, ale… - zaczęła i również usiadła na łóżku. – Chciałam wiedzieć co nas łączyło… Męczyło mnie to, że nie potrafię cię rozgryźć. Pragnęłam poznać przyczynę twojego zachowania, tego, że raz zwracałeś się do mnie ze swego rodzaju delikatnością, by po chwili przejść do drażnienia i szydzenia. To wszystko – wyjaśniła spokojnie Hermiona.

- Nie miałem na myśli myślodsiewni – prychnął. – Znam cię dobrze i wiem, że trudno ci powstrzymać swoją wrodzoną ciekawość.

Hermiona lekko zarumieniła się na te słowa. – Ja…

- Dlaczego chciałaś spędzić ze mną noc?

- Bo cię… kocham – powiedziała szczerze. – Pokochałam człowieka, z którym widywałam się codziennie przez te miesiące. Nie wmówiłam sobie, że muszę cię kochać przez wzgląd na uczucia jakimi cię kiedyś darzyłam. – Głos Hermiony był stanowczy, doskonale wiedziała czego, a raczej kogo chce. Już dawno postanowiła, że będzie walczyć o to, co kiedyś stracili z własnej winy. – Nasze rozstanie… nie rozumiem jak mogłam tak spokojnie odejść. Żałujesz…

Severus zamknął oczy przypominając sobie wydarzenia sprzed ośmiu lat.

- A ty żałujesz? – zapytał bezmyślnie, zapominając, że kobieta siedząca za jego plecami nie pamięta tych chwil. Cała jej wiedza opierała się na obrazach z myślodsiewni i uczuciach Severusa.

- Nie wiem co wtedy czułam, ale obserwując ciebie, żałuję, że nie walczyłam. Gdyby tak się stało, być może nie musielibyśmy warzyć eliksiru przywracającego mi pamięć, może bylibyśmy razem, może…

- To nie jest czas na gdybanie, Hermiono – przerwał jej Snape, odwracając się do niej. – Nie cofniemy czasu. Dzisiaj, jeśli eliksir zadziała prawidłowo, odzyskasz wspomnienia i wtedy zdecydujesz co dalej. Nie podejmuj decyzji zbyt pochopnie.

- Nawet jeśli cię kocham? – zapytała kobieta dotykając dłonią policzka mężczyzny.

- Nawet jeśli tak jest, poczekaj, aż odzyskasz wspomnienia i związane z nimi emocje – powiedział Severus i wstał z łóżka. Nago, bez żadnego zażenowania, skierował się do drzwi prowadzących do łazienki. Chwilę później Hermiona usłyszała szum wody.

_A więc dzisiaj się wszystko wyjaśni_, pomyślała. Dziwnie było czekać na coś, czego jednocześnie pragnęła i obawiała się. Była pewna, że jej uczucia do Severusa nie zmienią się, kiedy już odzyska pamięć, ale najwidoczniej on potrzebował akceptacji Hermiony z przeszłości. Hermiony, którą wyrzucił ze swojego życia. Jeśli to było dla niego ważne, to nie będzie mu wmawiała, że to bez znaczenia. Podczas tego pobytu w Hogwarcie zauważyła jego upór w dążeniu do celu, dlatego nie zamierzała już go dręczyć. _Przynajmniej do wieczora_, pomyślała i wstała z łóżka. Wzięła swoje ubrania leżące na podłodze i zaczęła się ubierać. Kiedy zapinała ostatni guzik fioletowej koszuli, z łazienki wyszedł Severus. Z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął komplet czystych ubrań. Hermionie mimowolnie zrobiło się gorąco na ten widok. Musiała natychmiast opuścić jego kwatery, bo w przeciwnym razie zaraz się na niego rzuci.

- Wrócę do siebie – powiedziała, zwracając na siebie uwagę mężczyzny. – Też przyda mi się kąpiel. Do zobaczenia wieczorem, Severusie.

Kiedy zamknęły się za nią drzwi, Snape usiadł na łóżku i z rezygnacją spojrzał na zmiętą pościel. Zapowiadał się długi dzień.

.::.

Ginewra Potter nie należała do osób, które łatwo przestraszyć, zranić, zaskoczyć czy uszczęśliwić. Była wymagającą osobą i dobrze o tym wiedziała. Z tego faktu zdawał sobie sprawę również Harry, który znał swoją żonę lepiej niż ktokolwiek na świecie i zawsze starał się sprostać jej oczekiwaniom. Przeważnie on też na tym korzystał. Jednak Ginny, przychodząc dzisiaj do swojej pracy w Ministerstwie Magii nie przypuszczała, że poranek nie będzie taki jak sobie wyobrażała. Jako przewodnicząca Komisji Magicznych Gier i Sportów miała rano zaplanowane spotkanie z Ministrem Magii oraz napisanie pół tuzina listów do najważniejszych producentów mioteł na świecie. Mieli ustalić datę spotkania dotyczącego nowych udoskonaleń dla graczy quidditcha. Zamiast tego, siedziała w łazience i czytała list, który zaraz po przyjściu do ministerstwa otrzymała sowią pocztą. Powiedzieć, że była zdziwiona, to tak jak powiedzieć, że Harry był dobrym szukającym. Niedopowiedzenia. Ginny była wręcz niewiarygodnie zaskoczona.

_Ginewro, _

_Nawet nie wiem jak mam zacząć ten list. Nigdy nie byliśmy ze sobą w bliższych stosunkach, chociaż lepiej byłoby powiedzieć, że unikaliśmy siebie nawzajem. Duża w tym moja zasługa, ale nie o tym jest ten list. Chciałbym Cię prosić, byś nie pokazywała go Potterowi, nie warto. Przeczytaj, zapamiętaj jeśli tego chcesz, ale nie roztrząsaj go. On już niczego nie zmieni i nie powinien. To zabrzmi śmiesznie, ale kochałem Cię, wiesz? To nie była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, chyba zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Nie lubiłem Cię, należałaś do rodziny zdrajców krwi, byłaś blisko Pottera i choć nie zmieniłaś tego później, to ja zmieniłem swoje zdanie o tobie. Zaimponowałaś mi tym, jak broniłaś swojej rodziny, jak stałaś murem za nimi, Potterem i swoimi przyjaciółmi. Śmiałem się z tego kretyna Pottera, kiedy on nie potrafił dostrzec twoich uczuć, a jednocześnie cieszyłem się z tego, chociaż wiedziałem, że i tak nie mam żadnych szans. A jednak kochałem. Teraz wiem, że kochałem. Wcześniej wydawało mi się to tylko głupim zauroczeniem, wręcz jakimś odchyłem od normy. Ale ja chyba nie jestem normalny, skoro piszę do Ciebie ten list. Tak naprawdę, to Severus skłonił mnie bym zrobił coś ze swoim życiem, bym przestał żyć przeszłością. On wyprowadził mnie na prostą i jestem mu za to wdzięczny. Ale uczę się na jego błędach. Widzę, że kocha Granger, a mimo to nie zrobi nic, by znów ją mieć. Nie zrobi niczego, co by ją zraniło. Ale ja, na miejscu Granger, chciałbym wiedzieć, chciałbym znać prawdę. Dlatego też powstał ten list. Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że kiedyś był taki Ślizgon, który pokochał Gryfonkę. Nawiasem mówiąc, widuję takich coraz więcej. Nie chcę z tobą być, już nie. Ten list ma mi pomóc ruszyć do przodu. Może i tobie wyjaśni moje dziwaczne zachowania, jakie kiedyś spotykały Cię z mojej strony. To wszystko. Tylko na Salazara, nie biegnij z tym od razu do Pottera, nie chcę, by ścigał mnie (nie wierzę, że to piszę) jeden z najlepszych aurorów Wielkiej Brytanii. Najlepiej spal ten list, by nie było żadnych dowodów na to, że arystokratyczny dupek Malfoy posiada jakiekolwiek uczucia. W końcu długo pracowałem na swoją reputację. _

_Draco Malfoy_

Ginny przeczytała list jeszcze raz i roześmiała się cicho nad końcówką. _Widocznie_ _Malfoy nie taki straszny jak go malują_, pomyślała. Nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że Draco może skrywać taką tajemnicę. Nie czuła się rozdarta, nie zamierzała wywracać swojego życia do góry nogami. Jak sam napisał, kochał ją, a ona kochała, kocha i będzie kochać Harry'ego i nic się tu nie zmieni. Ten list pokazał tylko, że nie zawsze czyny i słowa świadczą o prawdziwych uczuciach człowieka. Czasem trzeba zajrzeć bardzo głęboko w czyjąś duszę i serce, by poznać go naprawdę.

**.::.**

Nim Hermiona zdążyła przemyśleć wszystko, co wydarzyło się podczas jej pobytu w Hogwarcie, nastał już wieczór i schodziła po kamiennych stopniach do lochów. W prywatnym laboratorium Mistrza Eliksirów czekali już zapewne Albus i Minerwa, którzy chcieli być obecni podczas brania eliksiru. Poza nimi czekać miał oczywiście Severus.

Kobieta westchnęła na jego wspomnienie. Szła korytarzem zasłuchana w odgłos swoich kroków, który pozwalał się jej uspokoić.

Poranna rozmowa nie przyniosła rozstrzygnięcia ich sytuacji. Prawdę mówiąc, trudno było oczekiwać, że problemy i niedomówienia znikną po wspólnie spędzonej nocy. Ta noc przyniosła Hermionie nadzieję. Ale czarownica nie należała do osób naiwnych, podobnie zresztą jak Severus, i nie liczyła, że po wypowiedzeniu słów „kocham cię" od razu wpadną sobie w ramiona i będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Nie wierzyła, a jednak płomyk rozbudzonej nadziei tlił się w jej przerażonym sercu. Mówiąc, że go kocha, mówiła prawdę. Teraźniejsza Hermiona, nie pamiętająca swoich uczuć sprzed wypadku, pokochała tego inteligentnego, błyskotliwego i szalenie ironicznego człowieka, jakim był i jest Severus Snape. Jej uczucia nie podważyły nawet wspomnienia, które zobaczyła w myślodsiewni. Cóż, on też był tylko człowiekiem. Ludzie popełniają błędy, ale mogą też je naprawić.

Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami i bez pukania weszła do środka. W końcu to ona była najważniejszą osobą w tym eksperymencie. Severus siedział w fotelu za biurkiem, patrzył na zakorkowaną fiolkę wypełnioną fioletowo-granatowym eliksirem, która stał na blacie.

Hermiona nie pomyliła się myśląc, że dyrektor i jego zastępczyni będą już na miejscu. Oboje stali obok biurka Mistrza Eliksirów i badawczym wzrokiem przyglądali się młodej czarownicy, która zamknęła za sobą drzwi i przywitała się z nimi.

- Jesteś gotowa? – zapytał Albus. – Rozmawiałem wcześniej z Severusem i zapewnił mnie, że eliksir jest nieszkodliwy i nie odbije się negatywnie na twoim zdrowiu.

- Wiem o tym – odparła Hermiona, podchodząc do biurka i biorąc do ręki fiolkę z magicznym napojem. – Pomagałam w jego warzeniu – dodała ciszej.

- Dlatego wiesz również, że…

Hermiona zwróciła się do dyrektora nie pozwalając mu dokończyć. – Wiem wszystko, co trzeba. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że mogę nie odzyskać wszystkich wspomnień. Ale… nie mam nic do stracenia – zakończyła i odkorkowała szklaną fiolkę.

- Od razu widać, że prawdziwa z niej Gryfonka – powiedziała McGonagall patrząc z dumą na swoją byłą uczennicę.

Severus obrzucił koleżankę z pracy poirytowanym spojrzeniem. Do tej pory nie zabrał jeszcze głosu. Zresztą, wszystko zostało już powiedziane.

- To nasze ostatnie spotkanie? – zapytała niespodziewanie Hermiona, patrząc prosto w czarne oczy Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Nie mam zwyczaju gdybać, Hermiono – odparł nie spuszczając oczu z młodej kobiety.

- Wiem – zgodziła się. Zamknęła oczy i jednym haustem wypiła zawartość fiolki.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. W pracowni panowała cisza jak makiem zasiał. Trójka czarodziejów wpatrywała się wyczekująco w Hermionę, która nagle złapała się za głowę i przeraźliwie krzyknęła. Severus momentalnie znalazł się przy niej, chwytając ją w ramiona i chroniąc przed upadkiem. Osunął się delikatnie na kolana, mocno trzymając trzęsącą się kobietę. Krzyk ustał, ale zamiast niego po policzkach popłynęły łzy.

- Severusie, co się dzieje? – zapytał zaniepokojony Dumbledore, którego ramię zaczęło już drętwieć od żelaznego uścisku Minerwy.

- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł Snape, a w jego głosie można było usłyszeć strach.

Chwilę później ciało Hermiony rozluźniło się, ręce opadły bezwładnie na jej pierś. Tylko łzy wciąż wypływały z jej oczu.

- Hermiono – szepnął Severus. – Słyszysz mnie?

Kobieta otworzyła oczy, które mokre od łez błyszczały w świetle świec, znajdujących się w pracowni. Nieobecnym wzrokiem spojrzała na czarnowłosego mężczyznę, trzymającego ją w swoich ramionach i ledwo słyszalnym głosem powiedziała. – Alan. – Zaraz po tym, straciła przytomność.

- Czy ona… - Głos Minerwy odmówił posłuszeństwa.

- Zemdlała – odparł Severus i podniósł się z podłogi z Hermioną na rękach. – O tym, czy odzyskała pamięć dowiemy się, kiedy się ocknie. Ale… Alan? – Severus spojrzał na dyrektora, po czym skierował wzrok na McGonagall. Twarz Albusa znów była pogodna, i nie sposób było odgadnąć o czym myśli starszy czarodziej, za to Minerwa była wyraźnie zakłopotana. Mistrz Eliksirów był doskonałym obserwatorem i bez trudu wywnioskował, że coś przed nim ukrywają. – Co tu się dzieje, Albusie? – zapytał.

- Chyba najwyższy czas, byś dowiedział się prawdy – rzekł z powagą w głosie Dumbledore, a ogniki w jego oczach zamigotały.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rozdział XV**

Alan siedział na dywanie w salonie swoich dziadków i chyba po raz setny przeglądał książkę, którą dostał od mamy na siódme urodziny. _Świat Eliksirów_ głosił tytuł. Książka w ciekawy i przystępny sposób wprowadzała dzieci w fascynującą materię warzelnictwa, pomagając zrozumieć im podstawowe zależności między najczęstszymi składnikami oraz ucząc dbałości przy pracy z eliksirami. Alan, przeczytawszy parokrotnie ten _podręcznik_, znał na pamięć najczęściej używane składniki używane do warzenia mikstur, najbardziej pożyteczne eliksiry, wiedział jak należy zachowywać się w laboratorium oraz potrafił bez zająknięcia wymienić najsilniejsze antidota. Co prawda nie umiał jeszcze uwarzyć żadnej mikstury, ale mama obiecała, że kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, to nauczy go tej trudnej sztuki.

- Chcesz kawałek szarlotki, Alan? – zapytała Jean Granger, wychodząc z kuchni z tacą, na której znajdowało się ciasto oraz porcelanowe talerzyki ze złotą lamówką. Kobieta postawiła wszystko na szklanym stoliku do kawy, który znajdował się między dwoma fotelami. Jeden z nich zajmował już pan Granger. Jean usiadła na drugim i nałożyła na talerzyk deserowy kawałek ciasta.

- Chętnie, babciu – powiedział siedmiolatek, odłożył książkę i wziął talerzyk z szarlotką. To było jego ulubione ciasto, a im kwaśniejsze były jabłka, z tym większą ochotą pochłaniał kolejne kawałki. Nie groził mu jednak nadmiar kilogramów gdyż cokolwiek jadł, niezależnie w jakich ilościach i tak pozostawał chudy. Sama skóra i kości, jak mawiała jego babcia i natychmiast przed jej oczami stawał obraz ojca jej wnuka. Jean mogła się wtedy tylko uśmiechać i kręcić głową nad sylwetką Alana, którą bez dwóch zdań odziedziczył po ojcu.

Pan Granger natomiast nie tylko uważał swojego wnuka za wzór wszystkich wnuków, ale i jeszcze rozpieszczał go do granic możliwości. Na całe szczęście dla niego, Alan nie przejawiał oznak samolubstwa, egoizmu czy innych rzeczy przypisywanych zazwyczaj przesadnie rozpuszczonym dzieciom. W przeciwnym razie zarówno Hermiona, jak i pani Granger dałyby mu popalić. Wolał już nie wspominać ojca swojego wnuka. Co prawda, na razie nie zapowiadało się, by miał on pojawić się w życiu jego córki i Alana, ale pan Granger nigdy niczego z góry nie zakładał. Teraz też wolał nie rozmyślać nad przyszłością, w tej chwili ważna była Hermiona i to, czy odzyska pamięć. A później? _Później, się zobaczy_, pomyślał i wziął od Jean talerzyk z ciastem.

Państwo Granger oraz ich wnuczek spędzali wieczór przed telewizorem, oglądając film dokumentalny o starożytnym Egipcie. Zapach niedawno upieczonej szarlotki unosił się w salonie, w którym panowała już senna atmosfera.

Niespodziewanie, błogi spokój został zmącony przez dzwonek do drzwi.

**.::.**

- Wyjaśnisz mi wreszcie, co robimy w tej mugolskiej dzielnicy? – zapytał poirytowany Mistrz Eliksirów. Został praktycznie porwany przez Albusa i siłą zaciągnięty w to miejsce. Osobiście wolał zostać przy Hermionie, ale szalony dyrektor nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie pokrzyżował jego planów. Co zresztą zdarzało się częściej niż Severus by sobie życzył.

- Chciałeś wiedzieć co się dzieje. Zaraz wszystkiego się dowiesz – odparł spokojnie Dumbledore, idąc obok młodszego czarodzieja i wdychając zapach magnolii, rosnących w przydomowych ogródkach. – Cóż za cudowny, sierpniowy wieczór, nieprawdaż? Mój drogi, rozchmurz się i nie rób już tej cierpiętniczej miny.

Severus miał dość zachwytów Albusa. Byli na terenie mugoli i dyrektor chyba zapomniał o zasadzie tajności, gdyż paradował w swojej liliowo-różowej szacie zdobionej srebrnymi wykończeniami. Całe szczęście, że przynajmniej on, Severus, był ubrany normalnie. W razie potrzeby będzie mógł powiedzieć, że zabrał swojego ojca na przepustkę ze szpitala psychiatrycznego.

Kiedy do głowy Mistrza Eliksirów zaczęły przychodzić różne pomysły, które miały mu pomóc uwolnić się od dyrektora, ten nagle zatrzymał się. Stali na chodniku przed średniej wielkości domem. W salonie na parterze paliło się światło zdradzając, że domownicy jeszcze nie śpią. Na werandzie również paliła się lampka, oświetlając drewnianą huśtawkę przymocowaną do zadaszenia. W wieczornej ciszy słychać było cykanie świerszczy i Severusowi wydawało się, że znalazł się w jakimś nierealnym i zbyt idyllicznym świecie, do którego za sykla nie pasował. Pytanie Dumbledore'a przywróciło go do rzeczywistości.

- Poznajesz? – zapytał dyrektor i spojrzał na czarnowłosego mężczyznę, który patrzył na dom z niedowierzaniem. Oczywiście, że go znał. Co prawda był tu tylko raz i na dodatek dziewięć lat temu, ale pamiętał wszystko doskonale. Nic nie uległo zmianie. Nawet cholerna huśtawka wciąż miała te same poduszki.

- Po co mnie tu przyprowadziłeś? – zapytał, nie odrywając oczu od fasady budynku.

- Jest coś, o czym powinieneś wiedzieć – powiedział ze spokojem Albus. – Nie mogłem powiedzieć ci tego wcześniej przez wzgląd na obietnicę, którą złożyłem. Ale teraz…

- Teraz, co? – Severus zaczynał się niecierpliwić i denerwować. Ile jeszcze rzeczy przed nim ukrywają?

- Teraz, kiedy Hermiona wyraźnie dała znak… sądzę, że nie będzie miała mi za złe, że cię o tym poinformuję – wyjaśnił dyrektor i ruszył kamienną ścieżką prowadzącą do frontowych drzwi.

- O czym ty mówisz? – Severus był zdezorientowany. Przez chwilę stał bez ruchu i dopiero po chwili ruszył za starszym czarodziejem. Coś było nie tak. Coś było bardzo nie tak i mężczyzna zaczynał odczuwać irracjonalny strach. A to nie zdarzało się często.

- Zaraz się przekonasz – odparł Dumbledore i nacisnął dzwonek.

**.::.**

Hermiona ocknęła się z niepokojącym uczuciem przepełnienia. Okropny ból głowy, który zaatakował ją chwilę po tym jak wypiła eliksir, zniknął zostawiając po sobie wspomnienia. Czuła się jakby jej umysł wypełniło setki, tysiące a może i miliony obrazów, które należało powkładać do odpowiednich przegródek. Niczym film oglądała sceny ze swojego życia: siebie w domu rodziców, w Hogwarcie, w pociągu z Harrym i Ronem, siebie warzącą eliksir wielosokowy, uwalniającą razem z Harrym Hardodzioba, Severusa pochylającego się nad kociołkiem…

- Severus! – krzyknęła i usiadła gwałtownie na łóżku. Obok niej momentalnie znalazła się Minerwa, która czuwała przy dziewczynie na prośbę swojego kolegi.

- Wszystko dobrze, Hermiono – powiedziała, siadając na krawędzi łóżka i ujmując dłoń młodej czarownicy. – Jak się czujesz?

Gryfonka spojrzała na swoją byłą nauczycielkę nieobecnym wzrokiem, po czym pokręciła głową i wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Wszystko pamiętam – szepnęła, spoglądając ponownie na uśmiechnięta McGonagall.

- To wspaniale! Severus się ucieszy…

- Gdzie on jest? – przerwała Minerwie Hermiona, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Zauważyła, że znajdowała się w sypialni Severusa. – Muszę mu powiedzieć…

McGonagall patrzyła na swoją byłą uczennicę, zastanawiając się czy powinna jej powiedzieć dokąd udali się Albus i Severus. Zanim jednak podjęła decyzję, Hermiona wszystkiego się domyśliła. Przypomniała sobie, jak tuż przed utratą przytomności wypowiedziała imię syna. Zapewne teraz Dumbledore wyznaje prawdę Severusowi.

- Muszę się tam teleportować – mamrotała Hermiona schodząc z łóżka.

- Jesteś zbyt słaba. Rozszczepisz się! – upomniała ją nauczycielka transmutacji, ale młodsza kobieta była zbyt pochłonięta swoimi myślami. – Panno Granger! – Minerwa podniosła głos, a Hermiona poczuła się jak uczennica. Zamarła i spojrzała na McGonagall. – Nie dasz rady teleportować się w tym stanie – powiedziała już łagodniejszym głosem.

- Więc zabierz mnie do nich, proszę – błagała Hermiona. – Proszę, Minerwo. Ja musze mu wytłumaczyć… ja… błagam.

Starszej czarownicy zrobiło się żal zrozpaczonej Hermiony. _Gorzej i tak już być nie może_, pomyślała i skinęła głową na znak zgody.

**.::.**

Jean Granger zamarła, kiedy po otwarciu drzwi zobaczyła na werandzie swojego niedoszłego zięcia. Po rozstaniu Hermiony z mężczyzną, który w tej chwili przyglądał się jej badawczym wzrokiem, myślała, że już nie będzie miała okazji go spotkać. Najwidoczniej się pomyliła.

- Dobry wieczór, Jean – przywitał się Dumbledore, posyłając kobiecie dobroduszny uśmiech. – Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzamy.

Pani Granger otrząsnęła się z szoku i zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

- Kto to, kochanie? – Z salonu dobiegł głos pana Grangera, który po chwili podszedł do drzwi. Podobnie jak żona, zaniemówił z wrażenia. Na całe szczęście kobieta odzyskała już panowanie nad sobą.

- Co to ma znaczyć, Albusie? – zapytała, spoglądając na starszego czarodzieja. – Myślałam, że on nie wie. – Wskazała na Severusa, który po raz pierwszy w swoim dotychczasowym życiu, nie wiedział co się dzieje. _O co tu do cholery chodzi?_

- I rzeczywiście tak jest – powiedział Albus. – Ale sprawy uległy drobnej zmianie…

- A co z Hermioną? – zapytał pan Granger. – Odzyskała już pamięć? – Zniżył głos, oglądając się przez ramię.

W zachowaniu tej trójki było coś dziwnego i niepokojącego zarazem. Snape doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Jako szpieg nie raz musiał polegać na swoim instynkcie, a ten wyraźnie mu podpowiadał, że wszyscy coś przed nim ukrywają.

- Hermiona odpoczywa po zażyciu eliksiru. Mniemam jednak, że niedługo do nas dołączy.

Na twarzach państwa Granger pojawiły się szerokie uśmiechy. Natomiast Severus spojrzał na Dumbledore'a zaskoczony tym, co przed chwilą usłyszał. _Ma do nas dołączyć?_

- Przepraszam, że przerywam tę jakże wzniosłą chwilę – powiedział ironicznie Mistrz Eliksirów. – Ale czy w końcu ktoś raczy mi wyjaśnić, co tu się dzieje i w jakim to ważnym celu zostałem tu zaciągnięty?

Dumbledore nic nie odpowiedział. Na jego twarzy wciąż gościł uśmiech, który przyprawiał Severusa o mdłości. Miał dość zabawy w ciuciubabkę.

- Może wejdziecie do środka – zaproponowała kobieta, popisując się darem nagłej zmiany tematu. – Zapraszamy.

Snape przewrócił teatralnie oczami i wszedł za Albusem do domu. Kiedy gospodyni zamknęła za nimi drzwi, młodszy czarodziej miał już dość owijania w bawełnę. Albo w końcu łaskawie mu wszystko wyjaśnią, albo napoi ich Veritaserum i spędzi najbliższe lata w Azkabanie. Ale przynjamniej dowie się wszystkiego. Choćby to miała być najgorsza prawda – zniesie wszystko.

Nie dane mu było jednak zapoznać się ani z pierwszą, ani z drugą opcją, gdyż z salonu na korytarz wyszedł chłopiec i spojrzał na osoby stojące przy drzwiach. W ręku trzymał książkę, którą Severus od razu rozpoznał. Jean jakby zachłysnęła się powietrzem, jej mąż nerwowo poprawiał okulary, a Dumbledore poszerzył uśmiech, o ile to w ogóle było jeszcze możliwe. Ciszę, jaka zapanowała po pojawieniu się Alana, przerwał on sam.

- Dobry wieczór – przywitał się siedmiolatek i skinął głową.

Severus nie mógł oderwać wzroku od dziecka, a po jego głowie krążyła jedna myśl. _To nie może być prawda._

**.::.**

W tym samym momencie, w którym Mistrz Eliksirów zaczął uświadamiać sobie po co Albus go tu zaciągnął, za oknem rozległ się trzask aportacji. Chwilę później drzwi frontowe otworzyły się i wbiegła przez nie Hermiona. Twarz chłopca rozjaśniło szczęście na widok swojej mamy, sekundę później był już obejmowany przez młodą kobietę.

- Tak się cieszę, że już jesteś – powiedział, przytulając się do swojej rodzicielki.

Severus stał jak spetryfikowany, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Jego błyskotliwy umysł tym razem nie mógł poradzić sobie z ciężarem wiedzy, jaką przyswajał sobie już od kilku minut.

- Doskonałe wyczucie czasu, Minerwo. – Albus zwrócił się do czarownicy, która stanęła obok niego.

Wszyscy przyglądali się powitaniu matki z dzieckiem. Nikt nic nie mówił, co zaczęło trochę irytować Mistrza Eliksirów, który postanowił przerwać ciszę, jaka zapanowała po wejściu Hermiony.

- Nie lubię się powtarzać, ale już po raz kolejny tego wieczoru jestem do tego zmuszony – powiedział Snape i przesunął wzrokiem po twarzach obecnych, po czym zatrzymał wzrok na młodej kobiecie. – Możesz mi wszystko wyjaśnić?

Hermiona milczała przez chwilę, po czym zwróciła się do chłopca. – Zostań jeszcze trochę z dziadkami oraz z profesorem Dumbledore'em i profesor McGonagall. – Wskazała na czarodziejów, którzy uśmiechnęli się do Alana. – Muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z… z tym panem – dokończyła spoglądając na Snape'a.

- Ale zaraz wrócisz? – zapytał Alan, który cały czas bacznie przyglądał się Severusowi.

- Tak, skarbie. Zaraz wrócę i potem znów będziemy razem – odparła Hermiona i pocałowała chłopca w czoło. – A teraz zmykaj.

Jean zabrała Alana do salonu, a jej mąż zaprosił tam również Albusa i Minerwę. Severus i Hermiona zostali na korytarzu.

- Czy… - zaczął mężczyzna, ale Gryfonka przerwała mu.

- Nie tutaj, Severusie. Chodź – powiedziała i ruszyła schodami na górę. Snape podążył za nią. Kobieta weszła na piętro i skierowała się na prawo, zatrzymując się przed białymi drzwiami jej starej sypialni, w której teraz spał Alan. Weszła do pokoju a Severus za nią. Kiedy zamknął za nimi drzwi, odwrócił się do Hermiony, która stała już przy oknie i patrzyła na księżyc. Do pełni pozostało kilka dni i pokój tonął w świetle ziemskiego satelity.

- Zapewne chciałbyś wiedzieć, dlaczego tu jesteś i o co w tym wszystkim chodzi – powiedziała czarownica nie odrywając wzroku od granatowego nieba usianego milionami gwiazd.

- Nie ukrywam, że chciałbym wreszcie dowiedzieć się wszystkiego. Mam jednak pewne przypuszczenia – odparł spokojnym głosem. – Ale najpierw chciałbym wiedzieć jak się czujesz. Eliksir zadziałał, prawda?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. – Nigdy nie wątpiłam w twoje zdolności, Severusie. A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, czuję się dobrze. Ból głowy minął i nie czuję żadnych skutków ubocznych zażycia eliksiru. Odzyskałam swoje wspomnienia i uczucia. I jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, nie zmieniły one niczego. Nadal podtrzymuję to, co powiedziałam rano – uśmiechnęła się do siebie. – Nie jest tak jak mówiłeś na początku naszej „wakacyjnej przygody". Nie uciekam przed tobą i wcale nie czuję potrzeby byś zniknął z mojego życia. Obawiam się jednak, że teraz to ty nie będziesz chciał mnie znać. A to wszystko przez brak mojej gryfońskiej odwagi, o którą tyle razy się sprzeczaliśmy. Koniec końców miałeś rację – nie posiadam czegoś takiego, nie po tym co zrobiłam. – Kobieta spojrzała na Severusa stojącego naprzeciwko niej i opierającego się o ścianę przy oknie. Blask księżyca padała na ich twarze, a oczy błyszczały skąpane w jego świetle.

- Nie gdybaj, Hermiono – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Nie zamierzam – zgodziła się i zaczęła opowiadać. – Po naszym rozstaniu wróciłam do rodziców. Będę z tobą szczera, kompletnie nie wiedziałam co dalej począć ze swoim życiem. Do tamtej pory, zawsze widziałam siebie przy twoim boku. A kiedy powiedziałeś… No cóż, nie spodziewałam się, że usłyszę od ciebie takie słowa, ale mogę mieć pretensje tylko do siebie. Dlaczego cię posłuchałam? Dlaczego nie starałam się ciebie przekonać, wytłumaczyć? Nazwałeś mnie miłym wypełnieniem czasu, a ja wyszłam chyba tylko dlatego, że miałam dość tego ciągłego powtarzania mi, że znajdę sobie kogoś młodszego, że jesteś wrakiem… Ja cię kochałam Severusie, ale widać byłam zbyt słaba, by ci to udowodnić. – Hermiona zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym znów je otworzyła i zapatrzyła się w ciemność za oknem. - Zrezygnowałam z praktyk u Minerwy i po pewnym czasie podjęłam szkolenie na uzdrowicielkę. Byłam dobra w eliksirach – uśmiechnęła się – a to podstawa w tym zawodzie. Codzienna obecność w szpitalu św. Munga i obcowanie z doświadczonymi magomedykami uświadomiły mi, że osoby tam pracujące są doskonale wyszkolone. Zauważyły, że jestem w ciąży, kiedy ja jeszcze tego nie podejrzewałam. Owszem, spóźniał mi się okres, ale winą za to obarczyłam stres spowodowany naszym rozstaniem i podjęciem nowej pracy. W pierwszej chwili nie chciałam w to uwierzyć, ale zaklęcie wykrywające ciążę, potwierdziło przypuszczenia uzdrowicieli. Był maj, a ja byłam w szóstym tygodniu ciąży. Nie pytaj mnie, jak ktoś tak dociekliwy i wszystkowiedzący nie zorientował się, że nosi pod sercem dziecko. Sama tego nie wiem. Już następnego dnia wysłałam do ciebie list, ale jak sam wiesz, wrócił do mnie. To samo stało się z kolejnymi. Po dwóch miesiącach bezskutecznego skontaktowania się z tobą, zrozumiałam, że zamknąłeś ten rozdział. Postanowiłam dać ci spokój i dłużej nie dręczyć. Wymusiłam na Albusie i Minerwie przysięgę, że nie powiedzą ci o dziecku. Chociaż do tej pory nie mam pojęcia jak Dumbledore się dowiedział o mojej ciąży, ale to nie jest ważne. Alan przyszedł na świat 10 listopada dwutysięcznego roku.

- Czemu nie zostałem poinformowany?

- Ponieważ urodziłam go we Francji, a Francuskie Ministerstwo Magii nie rejestruje narodzin cudzoziemców. Gdybym zdecydowała się na poród w Wielkiej Brytanii, dostałbyś list z Ministerstwa Magii zawiadamiający cię o narodzinach dziecka, gdyż nie jesteśmy małżeństwem. Nie odpowiadałeś na listy, unikałeś mnie, więc uznałam, że tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich. Gdyby nie mój wypadek i utrata pamięci pewnie do tej pory nie wiedziałbyś, że masz syna. To cała historia – zakończyła Hermiona, uśmiechając się smutno. Jednocześnie poczuła ulgę, z jej serca spadł olbrzymi ciężar.

- Jego nazwisko…

- Twój syna nazywa się Alan Severus Granger. Ze zrozumiałych względów nosi moje nazwisko, jednak nie mogłam się powstrzymać i… stąd drugie imię. Alan nie wie, że jesteś jego ojcem – powiedziała i spojrzała na Severusa. – Jest do ciebie podobny – dodała po chwili.

- Zauważyłem – odparł Snape i podszedł do łóżka. Siadając schował twarz w dłoniach. Chwilę później poczuł ciepło Hermiony, która usiadła obok niego. – Mam syna – szepnął i wyprostował się kładąc dłonie na kolanach. – To się nie dzieje naprawdę. Zaraz się obudzę i znów będę sam…

- Severusie – powiedziała miękko Hermiona i położyła dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny. – Nigdy nie będziesz sam. Nawet jeśli zdecydujesz, że nie chcesz być ze mną, Alan cały czas będzie twoim synem. Jeszcze dziś dowie się prawdy. Przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie pragnął mieć ojca. Dziś jego marzenie się spełni. Mną nie musisz się przejmować. – Ostatnie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane szeptem.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rozdział XVI**

- Mną nie musisz się przejmować – wyszeptała Hermiona, a Severus zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Myślał, że zaraz oszaleje od nadmiaru uczuć, wrażeń i emocji, które ogarnęły jego duszę, umysł, ciało i serce. Po tych słowach miał ochotę zawyć niczym ranne zwierzę. Jak mógłby się nie przejmować? Jak?

- Nie mów tak – powiedział gwałtownie i złapał kobietę za ramiona. Chciał nią potrząsnąć, by nie mówiła takich bzdur, by przestała zachowywać się jakby to ona była wszystkiemu winna. Hermiona zawsze miała tendencję do wybielania pewnych faktów, jeśli chodziło o jego osobę, ale tym razem… _Szlag! Czemu to musi być tak cholernie pogmatwane?_

- Severusie… - zaczęła Hermiona, ale mężczyzna nie pozwolił jej dokończyć. W tej chwili kierował nim czysty egoizm – nie chciał dłużej słuchać o tym, jak to kobieta, którą kochał, _do cholery, którą nadal kocha_ bierze winę na siebie i zaczyna go tłumaczyć. Na brodę Merlina, miał swoją dumę i godność! Moralność może została lekko zachwiana podczas tylu lat szpiegostwa, ale nie mógł teraz siedzieć i ze spokojem wysłuchiwać tych wszystkich bzdur.

- Moim największym błędem było wyrzucenie cię z mojego życia. A zrobiłem to ze strachu. Rozumiesz? Postrach uczniów, człowiek, który połowę swojego życia spędził szpiegując i stając twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem bał się zmiany swojego życia – powiedział, a w jego głosie słychać było żarliwą nutę. – Jestem tylko człowiekiem, wbrew panującej powszechnie opinii. Na każdym kroku słyszałem szepty i plotki, dotyczące nas. Czułem na sobie wzrok ludzi, którzy nawet nie starali się ukryć swojej pogardy dla mojej osoby. Słyszałem te insynuacje, jakobym napoił cię Amortencją. Przecież byłem Śmierciożercą, byłbym zdolny do czegoś takiego…

- Nie mów tak, ja… - Hermiona dotknęła policzka Severusa, który instynktownie zwrócił twarz w stronę ciepła bijącego od jej dłoni. – Dlaczego w to uwierzyłeś…

- Daj mi skończyć, Hermiono, proszę – odparł Snape, zdejmując z twarzy dłoń kobiety i ściskając ją w swojej dłoni. – Nie uwierzyłem. A przynajmniej nie chciałem, ale potem zacząłem się zastanawiać. Znów pojawiły się te wszystkie pytania. Patrzyłem na ciebie i zastanawiałem się, co ty we mnie widzisz? Dlaczego ze mną jesteś? A potem najzwyczajniej w świecie wystraszyłem się. Zacząłem się bać, że kiedy już nie będę mógł żyć bez ciebie, tobie znudzi się życie z mężczyzną starszym od ciebie o prawie 20 lat, który nie jest przystojny, nie tryska dobrym humorem, którego nienawidzą twoi przyjaciele. Nie mogłem zmarnować ci życia… Wciąż słyszałem te oskarżycielskie głosy ludzi, którzy zarzucali mi brak perspektywicznego myślenia. Długo się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiałem i doszedłem do wniosku, że mam rację, że oni mają rację. Dlatego postanowiłem zakończyć nasz związek pierwszy. – Mężczyzna puścił dłoń Hermiony i wstał z łóżka. Podszedł do okna i tak jak wcześniej Hermiona, zaczął wpatrywać się w gwiazdy widoczne na granatowym niebie.

Kobieta siedziała w milczeniu, wpatrując się w plecy Mistrza Eliksirów, który nagle wydał dźwięk przypominający parsknięcie. Wyglądało to tak, jakby z czegoś szydził. Po jego następnych słowach zrozumiała, że szydził z siebie.

- Pomyliłem się. Jak wiele razy w swoim życiu. Ironia losu. – Hermiona oczami wyobraźni widziała smutny uśmiech na twarzy Severusa. - Już wtedy zbyt wiele dla mnie znaczyłaś, bym przeszedł nad tym co się stało do porządku dziennego. Nic nie było takie samo. Ale nie było odwrotu. Zraniłem cię mówiąc tamte rzeczy i nie chciałem wracać. Mimo twoich listów i usilnych prób zobaczenia się ze mną. Nie miałem odwagi spojrzeć ci w oczy. Po tym co usłyszałaś… Więc, proszę, nie usprawiedliwiaj mnie. Nie mów, że nie muszę się tobą przejmować. Nie mów, że nic się nie stało.

- Severusie… - Hermiona podeszła do mężczyzny i zmusiła go, by na nią spojrzał. – Nie mam zamiaru mówić, że to, co się wydarzyło było nieistotne. Wiem tylko, że oboje popełniliśmy błędy, które mogły się nam wydawać słusznym postępowaniem. Z biegiem czasu, okazało się, że tak nie było. Ja pozbawiłam naszego syna ojca. I nie mów, że to tylko twoja wina – dodała pospiesznie, kiedy Snape otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć. – To nasza wina, moja też. Moją winą jest to, że odeszłam, że pozwoliłam ci się wyrzucić z twojego życia. Oboje mamy wiele na sumieniu.

- Nie będę się sprzeczał, usprawiedliwiał i przekonywał cię do moich racji, bo i tak mnie nie posłuchasz. – Hermiona lekko się uśmiechnęła, nie spuszczając wzroku z oczu Severusa. - Wiem, że nie jestem wart ciebie ani naszego syna. Zawiodłaś się na mnie, ty, która jako jedyna zaufałaś mi i pokochałaś – ciągnął dalej, po raz pierwszy mówiąc otwarcie o swoich uczuciach. – Nie jestem ciebie wart…

- Teraz ty tak nie mów – przerwała mu kobieta. – Żadne z nas nie zachowało się dorośle. Nie powinnam była wtedy wychodzi

, nie powinnam tak od razu się poddawać, ale… ale to już za nami, Severusie. Teraz wiem jedno, kocham cię i nie chcę znowu cię stracić – szepnęła i uścisnęła dłoń mężczyzny.

- Chcesz mnie nadal? Tylko taka uparta Gryfonka jak ty może wciąż chcieć tego samego – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów przeczesując dłonią włosy Hermiony, które wciąż układały się w nieokiełznane loki.

- Nigdy nie przestałam cię pragnąć – odparła i przytuliła się do Severusa, który objął ją i odwzajemnił uścisk, zanurzył twarz jej włosach i znów poczuł znajomy zapach wanilii. – Nawet utrata pamięci nie wymazała cię z mojego serca.

- Przepraszam, Hermiono.

- Ja również, przepraszam – powiedziała i mocniej wtuliła się w Severusa wdychając tak dobrze znany jej zapach.

**.::.**

Albus, Minerwa oraz państwo Granger wraz z ze swoim wnuczkiem siedzieli w salonie. Grangerowie byli tak zaaferowani nagłym pojawieniem się Severusa i Hermiony, że nawet nie wyłączyli telewizora, w którym właśnie prezenter wiadomości zapowiadał przemówienie premiera Wielkiej Brytanii. Atmosfera było lekko napięta i nawet Alan wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Wszyscy się dziwnie zachowywali. Babcia nerwowo zerkała w stronę korytarza, dziadek bezwiednie pocierał dłońmi o kolana, a profesor McGonagall, którą dzisiaj poznał, co i rusz poprawiała okulary. Tylko profesor Albus Dumbledore, którego chłopiec znał z talii kart z czekoladowych żab, tryskał dobrym humorem i uśmiechał się promiennie. W porównaniu do reszty, było to dość dziwne. On sam cieszył się z powrotu swojej mamy. Przez ostatnie tygodnie bardzo za nią tęsknił i nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy znów będą razem czytać książki, kiedy mama zabierze go do ZOO i kiedy wreszcie nauczy go warzyć eliksiry. Niestety musiał na to wszystko poczekać do momentu, aż jego mama skończy rozmawiać z tym wysokim panem – Severusem Snape'em, Mistrzem Eliksirów. Alan od razu go rozpoznał, mimo że widział go na zdjęciu tylko raz. W rzeczywistości wydał mu się mniej przerażający niż na fotografii, którą pokazała mu ciocia Ginny. Chłopiec zauważył, że mężczyzna dziwnie mu się przyglądał, ale zauważył również, że był tak samo szczupły jak on. A to znaczy, że on, Alan, nie jest dziwolągiem i babcia już nie będzie lamentować, iż na świecie nie ma drugiej tak chudej osoby jak jej wnusio.

Kiedy państwo Grangerowie oraz Minerwa w napięciu oczekiwali na to, co się wydarzy, Albus poczęstował się ciastem stojącym na stoliku. Miał słabość do słodyczy i nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że nie potrafił się oprzeć tak smakowicie wyglądającemu wypiekowi.

- Może herbaty? – zapytała Jean, podnosząc się z fotela. Dumbledore powstrzymał ją gestem dłoni.

- Nie trzeba, moja droga. A tak w ogóle, wyśmienita szarlotka. Severusowi na pewno by smakowała – powiedział, a widząc zdumione spojrzenie McGonagall, a także niedowierzanie w oczach państwa Granger dodał: – Jabłecznik jest ulubionym ciastem naszego Mistrza Eliksirów. Dowiedziałem się od skrzatów domowych, że Severus potrafi przyjść w nocy do kuchni i poprosić o ten wypiek.

- To ci dopiero – mruknęła Minerwa słysząc taką rewelację, dotyczącą jej wiecznie niezadowolonego kolegi.

- Jak widać każdy ma swoje słabości – powiedziała mama Hermiony i nerwowo zerknęła przez ramię na korytarz. Minerwa zauważyła to spojrzenie i nachyliła się do kobiety.

- Nie słychać krzyków, więc jest dobrze – szepnęła, na co pani Granger uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale nie przestała odwracać co chwilę głowy w stronę wyjścia.

Alan w tym czasie wodził wzrokiem od Albusa do swojej babci, myśląc intensywnie nad tym co właśnie usłyszał.

**.::.**

Minuty dłużyły się niczym godziny i z pewnością nikt nie potrafiłby powiedzieć ile czasu upłynęło od kiedy Hermiona i Severus zniknęli na piętrze. Kiedy więc w salonie usłyszano kroki na schodach, nagle zapanowała cisza i wszyscy zamarli oczekując na to, co się stanie. Chwilę później do pokoju weszła Hermiona. Wyraz jej twarzy nie ujawniał zbyt wiele. Zarówno Dumbledore, Minerwa, jak i rodzice dziewczyny nie byli w stanie powiedzieć, czy Hermiona pogodziła się z Severusem, czy nie.

Ciszę pełną napięcia przerwał Alan, który wstał z fotela i podszedł do swojej mamy. Wziął ją za rękę i spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Wszystko dobrze, mamo? – zapytał z taką powagą, na jaką stać było siedmiolatka i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Młoda kobieta odwzajemniła uśmiech, mierzwiąc włosy swojego syna.

- Tak, skarbie. Chciałabym ci kogoś przedstawić. – Po tych słowach spojrzała porozumiewawczo na zgromadzonych w salonie, po czym wyszła, cały czas trzymając syna za rękę.

**.::.**

Severus chodził po pokoju niczym zwierzę w klatce. Jednak dystans trzech metrów, jaki przemierzał od ściany do ściany, był zbyt mały, by ukoić jego nerwy. Wiedział, że to głupie i beształ się w myślach za całkowitą utratę zdrowego rozsądku. Ale musiał również przyznać, że nigdy się tak nie denerwował, nawet przed spotkaniami z Voldemortem nie był w takim stanie. Ba! Przy tym co przeżywał teraz wezwania do Czarnego Pana można by porównać do przyjacielskich spotkań przy herbatce. Teraz, oczekując stanięcia twarzą w twarz z siedmioletnim chłopcem, zjadały go nerwy.

_Twarzą w twarz z twoim synem_, dodał w szyderczy głos w jego głowie.

Do takiego wniosku doszedł już wcześniej, kiedy chłopiec pojawił się w przedpokoju. Może siedmiolatek nie odziedziczył typowych snape'owskich cech, takich jak długi zakrzywiony nos, proste włosy i wieczny grymas niezadowolenia na twarzy, ale… Ten chłopak był idealnym połączeniem genów Severusa i Hermiony. Te brązowe oczy, czarne włosy, wzrost, sylwetka. To było za dużo jak na Snape'a i nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że dopóki nie pojawiła się Hermiona, on bezczelnie wpatrywał się w chłopca i analizował wszystko w głowie. W tamtej chwili jego szare komórki pracowały na najwyższych obrotach. I cho

był prawie stuprocentowo pewny, że chłopak jest jego synem, to usilnie starał się sobie przypomnieć, czy może nie słyszał o tym, że Hermiona się z kimś związała. Oczywiście zaraz zaczął przeklinać swoją dociekliwość i zwyczaj do szukania dziury w całym, ale w szoku, jakiego doznał, kiedy Alan wyszedł z salonu, żadna mądra myśl nie przychodziła mu do głowy.

A teraz miał stanąć oko w oko ze swoim synem. Severus był przerażony perspektywą tego spotkania, chociaż z drugiej strony bardzo tego pragnął.

**.::.**

Alan szedł obok swojej mamy, wciąż trzymając ją za rękę. Domyślił się, że zmierzają do jego pokoju, kiedy tylko weszli na schody. Dobrze wiedział, kogo chce przestawić mu jego rodzicielka i miał dość spore podejrzenia, co do tematu tej rozmowy. Wiedział, że nic mu nie grozi, że jest bezpieczny, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że czuł lekki strach, co objawiało się dziwnym uczuciem skręcania w żołądku.

Chłopiec zerknął na matkę, która odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie i lekko się uśmiechnęła, co dodało mu otuchy. W końcu mama nie uśmiechałaby się gdyby miało wydarzyć się coś strasznego.

- Gotowy? – zapytała Hermiona i mocniej ścisnęła dłoń Alana, który skinął głową na znak swojej gotowości. – Dobrze. Tylko pamiętaj, cokolwiek się wydarzy, pamiętaj, że cię kocham. Dobrze?

Teraz chłopiec poważnie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby jego przypuszczenia były słuszne. A może to nie będzie ta rozmowa, o której myślał? Może jego dziecięce fantazje i domysły nie doprowadziły go do prawidłowych wniosków? Może...

Dalsze zastanawianie zostało przerwane przez kobietę, która powtórzyła swoje pytanie. – Dobrze, Alan? Będziesz o tym pamiętał?

Chłopcu nie pozostało nic innego jak ponownie przytaknąć. A potem jego mama nacisnęła klamkę i otwarła drzwi.

**.::.**

Nerwówkę Mistrza Eliksirów przerwało wejście Hermiony i chłopca do pokoju. Kobieta machnięciem ręki zapaliła światło, by Severus mógł lepiej przyjrzeć się Alanowi i na odwrót. Siedmiolatek stał obok swojej mamy. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna już wcześniej zauważył, że chłopak jak na swój wiek jest bardzo wysoki. Brązowe oczy, które odziedziczył po matce, wpatrywały się w Severusa, a mina chłopca nie pozostawiała żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, kim jest jego ojciec. Siedmiolatek spoglądał na Snape'a, tak samo jak patrzył Mistrz Eliksirów kiedy poddawał coś analizie. Severusowi nagle zachciało się głośno zakląć i z trudem zdusił w sobie tę chęć. To, co działo się w tym pokoju zaczynało być więcej niż surrealistyczne.

- Alan – zaczęła Hermiona. – Chciałabym byś poznał Severusa Snape'a. – Kobieta wskazała na czarnowłosego mężczyznę.

- Miło mi – odparł chłopiec i podszedł z wyciągniętą ręką do mężczyzny. – Alan Severus Granger.

Severus uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń. W momencie, kiedy to się stało, obaj poczuli uczucie gorąca, które przepłynęło od ich połączonych dłoni do serc. Przez chwilę przestrzeń wokół mężczyzny i chłopca wypełniła się magią, którą Hermiona bez trudu wyczuła.

- Co to było? – zapytał Alan spoglądając najpierw na swoją matkę, a potem na Snape'a. – Pan to zrobił?

- Nie, to stało się samoistnie – odparł krótko Severus. On także poczuł magię. Nie było wątpliwości – Alan był jego synem.

Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił i Severus poczuł się w obowiązku nawiązać rozmowę. Koniec końców to on był najstarszy i jakby nie patrzeć był głową rodziny.

- Ja... Nie wiem czy to ja powinienem ci to powiedzieć – zaczął Mistrz Eliksirów z pewnym wahaniem i spojrzał na Hermionę, jakby szukając potwierdzenia w jej oczach.

- Jest pan moim tatą? – Niespodziewanie zapytał chłopiec, czym wprawił w zdumienie dwójkę dorosłych. Nastała cisza, w której Severus i Hermiona mierzyli się wzrokiem, w związku z czym Alan przejął inicjatywę, zapominając na moment o wcześniejszym strachu. Zaskoczyło go nawet to, że już nie czuł tego dziwnego skręcania w brzuchu. – Widziałem pana zdjęcie. – Uwaga dwójki dorosłych ponownie spoczęła na chłopcu. Siedmiolatek, nieświadomy napięcia jakie wywołał swoimi słowami, kontynuował. - Ciocia Ginny mi pokazała, kiedy byłem któregoś razu pod jej opieką. Powiedziała, że na zdjęciu są wszyscy nauczyciele z Hogwartu. Pan jako jedyny nie uśmiechał się i nie machał ręką. To przyciągnęło moją uwagę. Zapytałem więc ciocię kim pan jest, a ona nagle zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać. Podała mi pańskie imię i nazwisko, po czym szybko zmieniła temat. Nie udało jej się mnie zmylić, już od dawna wiedziałem, że wszyscy coś przede mną ukrywają. Po tamtym wydarzeniu zacząłem się zastanawiać jeszcze bardziej.

Hermiona, wciąż zaszokowana słowami swojego syna, spojrzała na Severusa, który przyglądał się z niedowierzaniem Alanowi. Chłopak był diabelnie inteligentny i bystry. Dojść samemu do takich wniosków mając siedem lat? I to jeszcze poprawnych wniosków. Najwidoczniej odziedziczył geny mądrości po obojgu rodzicach.

- Ale… jak do tego doszedłeś? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Ale ja nie wiem czy dobrze wszystko połączyłem – odparł Alan, zaczynając nerwowo wyłamywać palce. Widząc to, Hermiona położyła dłoń na ramieniu swojego syna, dając mu tym samym znak, by spokojnie im wszystko wyjaśnił. Chłopiec spojrzał na swoją matkę i skinął głową, po czym zaczął wyjaśniać. - Pierwszym co wpadło mi do głowy było imię. Mam na drugie Severus, a babcia mi kiedyś powiedziała, że drugie imiona nadaje się po ważnych dla nas osobach. Ty mamo, otrzymałaś imię po babci – tłumaczył chłopiec, a Snape nie mógł się nadziwić z jakim spokojem Alan wszystko opowiadał. Jeszcze chwilę temu wyraźnie się denerwował, ale kiedy zaczął mówić, rozluźnił się i wyglądało to tak, jakby przygotowywał się do tego przez kilka dni.

- To przyszło ci na myśl jako pierwsze. Co potem? – zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów, ciekawy dalszych spostrzeżeń swojego syna.

- Eliksiry – odparł z uśmiechem siedmiolatek. – Lubię się o nich uczyć. – Wskazał na książkę, którą wciąż trzymał w ręku. – A ciocia Ginny powiedziała, że w Hogwarcie nauczał pan eliksirów i był mistrzem w tej dziedzinie! – Chłopiec żywiej zareagował, kiedy mówił o profesji swojego ojca. Zaraz jednak z powrotem wrócił do spokojnego tonu. – A potem zwróciłem uwagę na wygląd. Jestem tak samo chudy i wysoki jak pan. Moi rówieśnicy nie sięgają mi do ramienia.

Hermiona słuchała tego wszystkiego nie wiedząc czy ma się śmiać czy płakać. Kiedyś, jeszcze przed wypadkiem, zastanawiała się jakby powiedziała synowi prawdę o ojcu. Spędzało jej to sen z powiek i nie raz przesiedziała całą noc, wymyślając różne zdania, którymi mogłaby rozpocząć tak ważną rozmowę. Ku jej ogromnemu zaskoczeniu, Alan rozwiązał jej problem, samemu dochodząc do prawdy.

- I na tej podstawie wywnioskowałeś, że jestem twoim ojcem? – zapytał Severus, który nie potrafił ukryć zdziwienia w głosie. Bardzo rzadko był czymś zaskoczony, a ta rozmowa ewidentnie plasowała się na pierwszym miejscu.

- Było jeszcze coś – powiedział śmiało Alan, który z każdą chwilą uśmiechał się coraz szerzej.

- Co takiego? – zapytali jednocześnie Severus i Hermiona, oboje ciekawi kolejnego elementu układanki.

- Szarlotka – powiedział najspokojniej w świecie siedmiolatek, a kobieta spojrzała na niego lekko zdezorientowana. Za to Snape'owi delikatnie drgały kąciki ust. Zastanawiał się tylko, skąd chłopiec pozyskał tę informację.

Hermiona spojrzała na mężczyznę, który próbował powstrzymać uśmiech, potem na syna i zrozumiała. Szarlotka była ulubionym ciastem zarówno Severusa, jak i Alana_. Ale skąd Alan o tym wiedział?_

- Ale, jak…? – zapytała.

- To odkryłem dzisiaj. Kiedy poszliście na górę, profesor Dumbledore poczęstował się kawałkiem jabłecznika, który stał na stole i powiedział, że pan… - Chłopiec wskazał na Mistrza Eliksirów. - …potrafi się zakraść w nocy do kuchni i poprosić skrzaty właśnie o szarlotkę.

Kąciki ust mężczyzny uniosły się lekko do góry, kiedy usłyszał to jakże trafne spostrzeżenie. Nie powstrzymało go to jednak przed sekundą zadumy nad tym co zrobi Albusowi za to, że rozpowiada o jego drobnych słabościach. Ale to później, teraz miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

- Ale muszą być kwaśnie jabłka – powiedział po chwili Snape zaskakując samego siebie. Alan wyszczerzył zęby jeszcze bardziej.

- Dokładnie – zgodził się. Chwilę potem uśmiech na jego twarzy zniknął, wbił wzrok w podłogę i cicho wymamrotał. – Czemu cię nie było?

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Severus wiedział, że to pytanie w końcu padnie i będzie musiał zmierzyć się z odpowiedzią na nie. Czemu go nie było? Trudne pytanie, chociaż mające prostą odpowiedź. Bo byłem głupi – chciał odpowiedzieć Snape, ale wiedział, że ten chłopiec, jego syn, zasługuje na wiele więcej.

- Alan, to nie była… - zaczęła Hermiona, która chciała już wszystko wyjaśnić siedmiolatkowi, ale Severus szybko jej przerwał. To zadanie należało do niego.

- Hermiono – szepnął, posyłając jej znaczące skinięcie głową. – Pozwolisz, że to ja odpowiem na to pytanie. Sądzę, że jestem mu to winien. – Po tych słowach mężczyzna zwrócił się do chłopca, który bacznie mu się przyglądał. – Nie chcę, byś doszedł do mylnych wniosków. Jesteś mądrym chłopcem, co udowodniłeś dziś wieczorem. Musisz zrozumieć, że nie należę do osób, którym łatwo przychodzi okazywanie uczuć. Mam jednak nadzieję, że mimo wszystko postarasz się mnie zrozumieć, że uda ci się odkryć to, co tak skrzętnie ukrywam przed innymi ludźmi. Pytałeś, czemu mnie było. Nie było mnie na własne życzenie. Zrezygnowałem z miłości, jaką obdarzyła mnie twoja mama, przez co zrezygnowałem z ciebie. Zaślepiła mnie moja duma, myślałem, że postępuję słusznie, ale myliłem się. – Severus przerwał, by spojrzeć na Hermionę. – Myliłem się tak bardzo, że teraz już nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie zrekompensować tobie i twojej matce te wszystkie lata. Myślę, że nie jestem was wart. Ale będę próbował. Jeśli będzie trzeba to do końca moich dni.

Severus skończył mówić i w pokoju na powrót zapanowała cisza. Dorośli oczekiwali na reakcję Alana, który przez całą przemowę swojego ojca nie poruszył się, nic nie powiedział, a jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnej emocji, co było dość niezwykłe w jego wieku. W końcu chłopiec zadał jedno pytanie, którego nikt się nie spodziewał.

– Czy… czy ja mogę się do pana… ciebie przytulić?

Severusa zaskoczyło to pytanie. Nie spodziewał się, że chłopiec będzie w ogóle chciał z nim rozmawiać, a tymczasem siedmiolatek nie dość, że sam odkrył prawdę, wysłuchał jego marnych prób usprawiedliwienia, to jeszcze prosił go o możliwość przytulenia. To było więcej niż zdumiewające. Snape nie przywykł do takiej ufności względem jego osoby. Spojrzał na Hermionę, która z napięciem oczekiwała na to, co on zrobi. Potem spojrzał na Alana i już wiedział. Bez wahania podszedł do chłopca i mocno go objął. Alan momentalnie odwzajemnił uścisk, otaczając chudymi ramionami pas ojca.

Hermiona nagle się rozpłakała. Nie należała do osób zbyt sentymentalnych, ale ta scena biła na głowę wszystkie zarówno piękne, jak i smutne rzeczy jakie widziała w życiu. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że kiedyś Severus znów będzie obecny w jej życiu, że pozna i zaakceptuje Alana.

Severus podniósł wzrok i zobaczył Hermionę, której po policzkach płynęły łzy.

- Chodź tu, głupia kobieto – powiedział z czułą ironią wyciągając do niej rękę.

Czarownica ujęła dłoń mężczyzny i pozwoliła się przyciągnąć. Chwilę potem cała trójka trwała w uścisku, a Hermiona pomyślała, że to najpiękniejszy moment w jej życiu.

_Chwilo trwaj_, pomyślała i złożyła delikatny pocałunek na ustach Severusa.


	17. Epilog

**A/N: **_Rozdział dedykuję wszystkim czytającym oraz komentującym, zwłaszcza komentującym oraz mojej Becie – __**Izie**__. Dziękuję, że czytaliście moje opowiadanie i wyrażaliście swoje zdanie w postaci komentarza. Wasze opinie dają mi radochę po dziś dzień. :)_

_Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodę Was tym epilogiem…_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

Hermiona siedziała na skórzanym fotelu przy kominku i czytała najnowszy numer _Warzyciela_ wzięty z biurka jej męża. Severus zdążył już zrobić notatki na marginesach i kobieta poprawiła okulary, by zapoznać się z hieroglificznym pismem swojej drugiej połowy. Chwyciła długopis, od dawna zastępujący jej gęsie pióro i dodała coś od siebie. Jako wykwalifikowana uzdrowicielka posiadała dużą wiedzę dotyczącą eliksirów. Sprzeczki dotyczące składników, odpowiednich temperatur czy inkantacji już na stałe wpisały się w życie państwa Snape. Nierzadko to Alan łagodził kłótnie przedstawiając swoje wnioski, gdyż tak jak jego ojciec był wybitnym uczniem, a eliksiry były jego pasją. Ale od dwóch lat Alan kształcił się na Mistrza Eliksirów na najlepszym hiszpańskim uniwersytecie i nie mógł przerywać sprzeczek swoich rodziców.

Hermiona zdjęła okulary i rozparła się w fotelu. Na stoliku obok stała filiżanka z herbatą, która dawno zdążyła ostygnąć oraz talerzyk z kawałkiem szarlotki, czekający na Severusa. Kobieta rzuciła zaklęcie grzewcze, by herbata znów zrobiła się ciepła i odłożyła _Warzyciela_ na stolik. Już miała sięgnąć po napój, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do prywatnych kwater Mistrza Eliksirów.

Państwo Snape mieli domek w jednym z najmniej zaludnionych zakątków Szkocji, ale w tygodniu swój czas spędzali w Hogwarcie. Hermiona za pomocą sieci Fiuu przenosiła się do św. Munga, a Severus mógł w spokoju nadzorować szlabany, które przydzielał.

Pani Snape podeszła do drzwi. Uchyliwszy je zobaczyła Minerwę McGonagall uśmiechającą się przyjaźnie. Otworzyła szerzej i wpuściła nauczycielkę transmutacji do środka.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziała McGonagall. – Jest Severus?

- Wyszedł na Pokątną. Musiał iść do Apteki, bo zabrakło mu smoczych łusek do kolejnego eksperymentalnego eliksiru – odparła Hermiona i gestem wskazała drugi fotel. – Herbaty?

- Poproszę. Mogę tu na niego zaczekać? – zapytała Minerwa biorąc filiżankę, z której wydobywały się obłoczki pary.

- Oczywiście. A można wiedzieć co też zmalował mój mąż, że fatyguje się do niego sama wicedyrektorka? Czyżby w końcu nie wytrzymał i utopił któregoś z uczniów w kociołku? – zaśmiała się pani Snape i puściła oczko do McGonagall.

- Aż tak źle nie było. A ty jak się czujesz? Wszystko dobrze? – Nauczycielka transmutacji spojrzała na mocno już zaokrąglony brzuch Hermiony i uśmiechnęła się dobrodusznie.

- W porządku. Co prawda kopnięcia są coraz częstsze ale to normalne.

- Ta ruchliwość pewnie po tatusiu, co? – McGonagall uśmiechnęła się przekornie.

- Jeśli chodzi ci o rzucanie inwektywami w uczniów, siekanie składników i niecierpliwość w… pewnych sytuacjach, to tak – odparła z uśmiechem Hermiona i pogładziła sporych rozmiarów brzuch. – Ale nie powiedziałaś…

Nie zdążyła dokończyć, gdyż do mieszkania wszedł Severus. Gdy tylko zobaczył Minerwę, malowniczo wykrzywił usta w grymasie niezadowolenia.

- Albus przysłał cię na przeszpiegi? Jak widzisz Hermiona żyje i nic się jej nie dzieje…

- Hmm, nie powiedziałabym, że nic się nie dzieje – przerwała koledze McGonagall i zerknęła na młodszą kobietę wciąż trzymającą się za brzuch. – Mam dla ciebie propozycję. Albo raczej ofertę nie do odrzucenia.

Snape prychnął na to stwierdzenie i wyminął wicedyrektorkę. Wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza zakupy i włożył je do jednej z szafek, wiszących w gabinecie. Chwilę później wrócił do kobiet i wyczarowawszy sobie fotel usiadł, by posłuchać czego też Minerwa od niego chciała.

- Streszczaj się, bo nie mam za dużo czasu – powiedział i rozparł się wygodniej.

- Przychodzę w imieniu Albusa. Jak wiesz, od następnego roku przechodzi on na emeryturę i mianował mnie nowym dyrektorem…

- Przyszłaś się pochwalić, no tak. Gryfoni... – Ostatnie słowo wręcz ociekało jadem. – Wybacz, ale nie jestem zainteresowany słuchaniem na ten temat – odparł i wstał z fotela. – _Sayonara._

- Może chcesz posłuchać o zachowaniu swojego syna? Joshua dobrze się uczy, ale jego pozalekcyjna działalność pozostawia wiele do życzenia.

- W końcu jest w Gryffindorze, to do czegoś zobowiązuje – mruknął niechętnie Snape i na powrót usiadł w fotelu. Sięgnął po kawałek szarlotki i postanowił nie zwracać uwagi na swoją koleżankę. Miał znacznie ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie – Hermiona była już w dziewiątym miesiącu i mogła zacząć rodzić w każdej chwili.

Poród drugiego syna spędzał mu sen z powiek. Na każde westchnięcie swojej żony, zaraz się przy niej pojawiał i pytał czy to już. Albo jak mantrę powtarzał wdech – wydech, wdech – wydech. Hermiona miała tego dość i w końcu zagroziła, że go przeklnie jeśli nie przestanie obchodzić się z nią jak z jajkiem. Skończyło się to obrazą majestatu i Severus nie odzywał się do żony przez cały dzień. Tym razem był już trochę bardziej doświadczony i był pewny, że nie będzie panikował. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

- Gryffindor to jedno, ale spory wpływ mają rodzice. Bez urazy, Hermiono – Minerwa zwróciła się do młodszej kobiety. – Alan nie szalał tak, jak robi to Joshua. Może ma to związek z tym, że zbyt go rozpuściłeś, Severusie?

- A żebyś zmieniła się na zawsze w kota i nigdy nie wróciła do swojej ludzkiej postaci – warknął Snape, o mały włos dławiąc się szarlotką. To nie jego wina, że chciał być obecny w życiu drugiego syna i w pewien sposób wynagrodzić sobie i Hermionie to, że nie było go gdy Alan dorastał.

Hermiona piła herbatę, spoglądając to na męża, to na Minerwę i przysłuchiwała się tej wymianie zdań. Zarówno McGonagall, jak i Severus należeli do osób, które lubią mieć ostatnie słowo i był to powód dość częstych sprzeczek między nimi. Hermiona do dziś pamiętała zażartą kłótnię, która dotyczyła szkolnego przedziału Joshuy. Co prawda jej mąż poniósł klęskę, ale za nic nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Jak na razie, żadne z jego dzieci nie trafiło do Slytherinu. Alan został przydzielony do Ravenclawu a Joshua do Gryffindoru. Cała nadzieja spoczywała w jeszcze nienarodzonej latorośli.

- Przynajmniej mogę się zmienić, czego nie możesz powiedzieć o sobie – odparła nauczycielka transmutacji z uśmiechem. – Ale odbiegamy od tematu.

- Sama zaczęłaś – prychnął Snape.

- Nie zamierzam dłużej dyskutować na ten temat, Severusie. Proszę, byś mnie wysłuchał a potem możesz rzucać inwektywami – machnięcie ręką – i kląć na co tylko chcesz. Pasuje ci ten układ?

- Nie wchodzę w układy z Gryfonami – odparł, a Hermiona znacząco chrząknęła, przypominając mężowi o swojej obecności. – Wyjątek potwierdza regułę.

- Jak zawsze znajdziesz na wszystko wytłumaczenie – mruknęła Hermiona i uśmiechnęła się do Severusa, który teatralnie przewrócił oczami. – I nie wywracaj oczami. Później sobie porozmawiamy…

Na to stwierdzenie Minerwa zaczęła dziwnie prychać, a Snape posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie, które nawet duchy mogłoby ponownie uśmiercić. McGonagall nic sobie jednak z tego nie robiła i śmiała się w najlepsze. Wciąż chichotała, kiedy płomienie w kominku zabarwiły się na szmaragdowo i pojawił się Dumbledore.

Severus wydał z siebie bliżej nieartykułowany dźwięk, który brzmiał mnie więcej jak „tylko tego tu jeszcze brakowało". Po chwili się jednak otrząsnął i stanął przed dyrektorem. – Wydawało mi się, że mój kominek nie jest podłączony do sieci Fiuu.

- Wybacz, mój drogi, ale sprawa wyższego dobra wymusiła na mnie konieczność podłączenia i… oto jestem. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się promiennie, a w jego oczach zatańczyły iskierki. Wyjął z kieszeni metalowe pudełeczko ulubionych słodyczy. – Cytrynowego dropsa? Nie… oczywiście, że nie – dodał, kiedy Severus obdarzył go morderczym spojrzeniem.

- O co chodzi? Najpierw Minerwa, a teraz ty. Wreszcie do was dotarło, że jestem najmniej lubianym nauczycielem i doszliście do wniosku, by mnie zwolnić? Rychło w czas! Nie posądzałem was o taką bezduszność, teraz, kiedy Hermiona oczekuje dziecka. Powinieneś się wstydzić, Albusie – rzekł stanowczym tonem Severus, którego przemowa wprawiła w niemałe zdumienie wszystkich w pokoju i teraz trzy pary oczu wpatrywały się w niego z wyrazem zdziwienia wymalowanym na twarzach. – Nigdy nie wierzyłem, że podzielacie moje poczucie humoru.

- Dość specyficzne, jak zawsze podkreślałeś – dodała Minerwa.

- Skończmy to przedstawienie. Mam o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż słuchanie waszej paplaniny – powiedział Severus i ponownie usiadł w fotelu. Dyrektor machnął różdżką i wyczarował sobie identyczny mebel.

- Sprawa jest prosta. Odchodzę na emeryturę, nie będę ukrywał, że w pełni zasłużoną – uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Dumbledore'a.

- To już słyszałem – wtrącił Snape. – Nic odkrywczego.

- Minerwa przejmuje obowiązki dyrektora i zgodziła się ze mną, że jedyną osobą, która będzie mogła objąć stanowisko wicedyrektora jesteś ty, Severusie – powiedział Albus, a jego uśmiech jeszcze się poszerzył. – Oczywiście, do ciebie należy decyzja, ale mam nadzieję, że przyjmiesz awans.

Hermiona siedziała zszokowana. Wiedziała, że Severus jest świetnym nauczycielem. Oczywiście pomijając niektóre zachowania (_no dobrze, większość z nich_), ale wzbudzał respekt i potrafił zdyscyplinować krnąbrnych uczniów. Pani Snape ani przez chwilę nie wątpiła, że jej mąż poradzi sobie na nowym stanowisku. Należało mu się.

- Żartujesz sobie, tak? – Snape spojrzał na Albusa z powątpiewaniem. – Dobry żart. Ja? Wicedyrektorem? Uczniowie wypisaliby się z Hogwartu zanim jeszcze przekroczyliby jego bramy.

- Nie przesadzasz? – do rozmowy wtrąciła się Minerwa.

- Zostanę dyrektorem dopiero wtedy, kiedy Hermiona urodzi córkę. Co w najbliższej przyszłości się nie wydarzy, bo Poppy poinformowała nas, że będzie trzeci chłopak. – Snape uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie, a Hermiona lekko się zarumieniła. Nie powiedziała wszystkiego swojemu mężowi, gdyż chciała mu zrobić niespodziankę, ale teraz…

- Severusie – zaczęła nieśmiało. – Widzisz, jest pewna sprawa, o której nie wiesz…

- To znaczy? – Brew Snape'a powędrowała w górę, nadając jego twarzy ironiczny wygląd.

- Zostaniesz tym wicedyrektorem.

- Ale jak to? Badanie… miał być chłopak… - Severus po raz pierwszy jąkał się, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

- I będzie, ale w towarzystwie. Spodziewam się bliźniaków. Chłopca i dziewczynki – odparła Hermiona, spoglądając prosto w oczy Severusa. – Poppy pomyliła się podczas ostatniej wizyty. Zaklęcie sprawdzające najpierw wróciło i wykazało obecność chłopca. Potem Poppy zaczęła dalej mnie badać, a ty zostałeś wezwany, bo jeden z twoich uczniów wdał się w bójkę. Okazało się, że zaklęcie sprawdzające nie skończyło swojej pracy i po twoim wyjściu wróciło z informacją, że ciąża jest bliźniacza. Czekamy na chłopca i dziewczynkę.

Severusa sparaliżowało na tę nieoczekiwaną wiadomość, a Minerwa uśmiechnęła się promiennie i szybko wstała z fotela, by przytulić swoją byłą uczennicę. To samo zrobił Albus. Tylko Severus nie poruszył się ani o milimetr, wpatrując się w brzuch swojej żony.

- Bliźniaki? – zapytał spostrzegawczo, na co McGonagall pokręciła głową.

- Tak – przytaknęła Hermiona, uśmiechając się lekko. – Cieszysz się?

- Bliźniaki? – powtórzył Severus, a Minerwa zaczęła się poważnie zastanawiać nad inteligencją swojego przyjaciela.

- Niezły z ciebie ogier, Severusie – powiedziała, spoglądając znacząco na Mistrza Eliksirów, do którego dopiero po chwili dotarł sens słów wypowiedzianych przez nauczycielkę transmutacji. Obdarzył koleżankę morderczym spojrzeniem.

- Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś? – zwrócił się do Hermiony, a Albus posłał znak Minerwie, że na nich już pora. Dyrektor i wicedyrektorka opuścili kwatery państwa Snape, zostawiając ich samych.

- Chciałam ci zrobić niespodziankę – odparła Hermiona. Z jej oczu promieniowało szczęście i Severus nie był w stanie się nie uśmiechnąć. Podszedł do swojej żony i klęknął przy niej. Kobieta wyciągnęła dłoń i pogładziła mężczyznę po policzku. – Cieszysz się? – zapytała ponownie.

- Jeszcze się pytasz, durna kobieto? Oczywiście, że się cieszę – odparł i spojrzał na nią takim wzrokiem, jakby wygłaszał oczywistą oczywistość. – Szanse, że moje dziecko wreszcie trafi do Slytherinu wzrosły dwukrotnie – dodał wykrzywiając usta w ironicznym uśmieszku.

Hermiona tylko przewróciła teatralnie oczami .

- Trzeba będzie zawiadomić przyjaciół i rodzinę – zaczęła Hermiona, gładząc brzuch.

- Taa, Weasley się ucieszy – mruknął z sarkazmem Severus, a jego żona zaniosła się gromkim śmiechem.

- Wiem, że Ron ma dość specyficzny sposób wyrażania tego co myśli, ale będzie dobrze – powiedziała Hermiona, po tym jak opanowała śmiech. – W końcu zgodził się zostać ojcem chrzestnym Joshuy, prawda?

- Ku mojemu nieszczęściu – wymamrotał Snape i malowniczo się wykrzywił.

- Nie rób takiej miny, bo ci zostanie – powiedziała kobieta. – Widziałeś się wczoraj z Draconem? Zgodził się przyjąć ofertę Albusa?

- Tak, od września zaczyna pracę jako nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią – odparł wstając i wracając na swoje miejsce. – Poza tym, widziałem go dzisiaj w towarzystwie tej wariatki – dodał jakby od niechcenia, sięgając po kolejny kawałek szarlotki.

- To znaczy? Według ciebie co druga osoba jest wariatem bądź wariatką, nie pomijając Dumbledore'a – przypomniała kobieta. – Więc?

- Lovegood.

- Luna? Z Draconem? – zdziwiła się Hermiona, spoglądając na swojego męża. Niedowierzanie wręcz promieniowało z jej twarzy i Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać przed uśmieszkiem w stylu „a nie mówiłem". – Uwierzę jak zobaczę. Ostatnim razem podobno widziałeś Neville'a z Susan Bones. Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać co się później okazało, co? Ty i te twoje plotki.

- Wypraszam sobie. Ja nie plotkuję, przekazuję tylko fakty. To ty źle je interpretujesz – obruszył się Severus i spojrzał na swoją żonę. – W końcu nie mogłem wiedzieć, że…

- Nie tłumacz się, _cukiereczku_ – przerwała mu Hermiona, nazywając go znienawidzony zdrobnieniem. Uwielbiała patrzeć jak jej mąż dostaje szału. Promieniował wtedy czystą magią i nic nie mogła poradzić, że przechodziły ją ciarki rozkoszy na ten widok.

- Nie. Mów. Do. Mnie. W. Ten. Sposób. – wycedził mężczyzna, wstając z fotela i podchodząc do Hermiony. – Nie jestem żadnym… Wrrr…

- Możesz pomóc mi się podnieść? – zapytała Hermiona, wyciągając do niego prawą dłoń. – Twoje dzieci ważą chyba tonę. Czuję się jak wieloryb.

- Teraz to moje dzieci? Wszystko co złe to po mnie, tak? – odparł Severus, pomagając jej stanąć prosto. Kobieta podniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto w czarne oczy swojego męża. Zawsze się zastanawiała czemu nie potrafiła zdobyć się na to, by przyjść do niego po tym, jak ją wyrzucił. Czekała aż osiem lat i dopiero wypadek sprawił, że znów się spotkali. Czasem nachodziły ją myśli, że powinna być wdzięczna Dołohowowi za rzucenie na nią tamtego zaklęcia.

- Chodźmy do łóżka – powiedziała i wzięła go pod ramię.

- Zgrabna zmiana tematu – odparł i poszli do sypialni. Gdy zamykał za nimi drzwi, machnął różdżką i w kwaterach zapanowała ciemność.

_**11 lat później**_

Severus jako wicedyrektor, zgodnie z regulaminem szkoły, wprowadził do Wielkiej Sali pierwszorocznych. W tym roku było inaczej niż zwykle. Wśród zwykłej szarańczy znajdowały się jego dzieci. Starał się wyglądać tak jak zwykle, czyli obojętnie, ozięble, odpychająco i przerażająco, ale bliźniaki skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiały. Miał ochotę przywołać ich do porządku, by zachowywały się jak na Snape'ów przystało, ale najwyraźniej ciekawość odziedziczyły po matce.

Wreszcie rozpoczęła się ceremonia przydziału. Tiara odśpiewała swoją pieśń i zaczęło się przydzielanie do poszczególnych domów. Severus sam był sobie winien, że tak obawiał się tego momentu. To ostatnia szansa, że któreś z jego dzieci trafi do Domu Węża, który już nie miał tak złej reputacji jak podczas pierwszej i drugiej wojny z Voldemortem. Świat się zmienił a priorytety uległy przewartościowaniu.

Zaczął wyczytywać nazwiska a kiedy dotarł do swoich pociech, spojrzał na stół nauczycielski. Na miejscu dyrektora siedziała Minerwa McGonagall i śmiała się pod nosem pewna, że i tym razem wygra zakład. No cóż, zaraz wszystko stanie się jasne.

- Snape, Gabriela Hermiona – powiedział i dziewczynka wystąpiła z szeregu. Burzę kręconych włosów odziedziczyła po swojej matce, kształt twarzy i nosa również. Tylko oczy miała dokładnie takie same jak Severus. Tak czarne, że nie dało się odróżnić źrenicy od tęczówki.

Gabriela usiadła na stołeczku, Severus włożył jej na głowę tiarę, która po chwili wykrzyknęła: - Slytherin!

Severusa ogarnęła ulga i uśmiechnął się w duchu. Dziewczynka, odchodząc do swojego stołu puściła tacie oczko i wesoło się uśmiechnęła. Teraz nadeszła pora na jej brata.

- Snape, Gregory Albus – wyczytał Severus i obserwował jak jego kopia podchodzi i siada na stołku. Nos jego syna może nie był aż tak wielki, ale nie sposób było się pomylić co do tego, kto jest ojcem Gregory'ego.

Tak jak w przypadku siostry, tiara od razu wykrzyczała nazwę domu.

- Slytherin!

Od stołu Ślizgonów rozbrzmiały brawa, a Severus pomyślał, że zaraz umrze ze szczęścia. Takiego obrotu sprawy się nie spodziewał. Przywołał na twarz chytry uśmieszek i odwrócił się do Minerwy.

- Płacisz – powiedział bezgłośnie.

_**Koniec**_


End file.
